


The Vow (sequel to the bet)

by tinyteapot



Series: The Bet trilogy [2]
Category: Bill Clinton - Fandom, Billary - Fandom, HILLARY CLINTON - Fandom, Hillary Rodham Clinton - Fandom, hrc, the clintons
Genre: Billary, F/M, Hillary Clinton - Freeform, Hillary Rodham - Freeform, bill clinton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 52,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyteapot/pseuds/tinyteapot
Summary: Following the bet, Bill and Hillary are ready to begin their lives as newly weds. The first year of being married is always considered to be the hardest but with a ghost from Bill's past suddenly coming back into his life and a new life beginning, will they be able to keep their vow to each other?





	1. Arkansas Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to the bet, if you haven't read the bet it is on my profile as well and being reuploaded with chapters daily.

The air smelled of fresh lavender and a hint of lilac. That did nothing to calm her nerves, however. She suspected that nothing would calm her but to see him at the altar, and just to know that he was waiting for her made her heart pound even more. Logically, she knew that all nerves and doubts aside, everything would be alright.  
Even with her nerves she would make the best out of it after all, she was of course Hillary Rodham.  
After today, she would be Hillary Rodham Clinton.  
Today she would marry Bill, the southern, greasy food loving, saxophone playing, classic novel reading, bad boy.  
Except, he wasn't so bad, not really.  
In reality underneath his intimidating demeanor he had a soft core, one that she had seen much more of in the last three years she had spent with him.  
Bill.  
The three years spent with him had been so glorious. He had remained gentle with her as he had always been from the beginning and in turn she had grown more adventurous with him.  
Their final years at Yale had been wonderful since the Royals had disappeared and it had only been the two of them with their friends. Many happy days had been spent in the little house he had so boldly bought after she had commented on it that night at the party by the lakehouse.  
Even more joyous nights had been spent in that house, often studying for exams and studying him in more ways than one.  
By now she knew his body as well as her own. She could even still feel the traces of his touch in her hair and the ever present taste of him in her mouth.  
So when he had proposed to her one night in front of their final bonfire at Yale, she had said yes. She had felt the fear losing him before, the gun wound he had received from Packer was all stitched up, but the scars didn't fade away.  
They didn't need to.  
They served as a reminder that life was short. As a result their time together after the bet had been turbulent and adventurous. He had taken her to England where he had studied at Oxford, and to Mexico on a beautiful trip in a house by the beach. He had let her live largely and explore all her possibilities in the workforce as a lawyer. In the end when he had sunk to one knee, blue gray eyes vulnerable and loving, she had chosen him.  
She would always choose him.  
She had chosen him over New York before and this time she had chosen him over a prestigious job offer in D.C. No city or prestige would be enough without him. And so her promise ring had been replaced with an engagement ring.  
So Arkansas it was, Fayetteville specifically. She had moved there with him in a little brick house, similar to the one he had bought before. Life had been like sunlight there in Fayetteville. During the week she would work at a law firm, while Bill taught citizenship at a local community college. In the evenings, they would curl up in their duvet swapping stories of the day and sharing memories.  
Many more memories were to come.  
Already, they had made a memory so wonderful that it had brought tears to her eyes, but made her slightly nervous to tell her friends about.  
Today would be another one of their most cherished memories.  
She sat in their vacant bathroom, breathing in lilac and lavender, and trying to recognize the face staring at her in the mirror. It was her own of course, but she felt so elated, nervous and ecstatic that she could hardly focus.  
In only a few moments she would be tied to Bill for life, and the thought thrilled her.  
She was anxious to see him as he had been at his bachelor party last night, but in due time he would see her.  
She hoped he would like the dress, she had gotten it with him in mind. It was pearl white and similar to the one he had cleaned at the party so many years ago, the night he had revealed his gentleness and put into motion a love that couldn't be stopped. She was glad the wedding was early or she would have had to get it refitted. In fact, her whole look was a recreation of her appearance from that night, sparkly eyeshadow and all. The only thing missing were her glasses, which she had not worn since she didn't want anything in between their embraces.  
Lavender and Lilac, and for a moment peace from the nerves.  
Only a moment that is, because May June, her old Yale roommate came bustling back in to give Hillary a once over.  
"Nothing's changed, I stayed still like you asked me to," Hillary said. Though she knew, May would not be swayed. Her old room mate had always been flighty, and as she had been the one doing Hillary's makeup and hair all morning, she came back in to check. Of course, Hillary's mother had helped, but having wanted to be surprised, she had left before Hillary had changed into her dress.  
"Almost time," May said taking her hand and rushing her down the empty halls of the house which were adorned with autumn leaves. Autumn leaves inspired by the painting they had admired on their first date. The Variations of Autumn.  
In fact, autumn meant so much to them that they had decided on a wedding in that season. October the eleventh, from here forth it would be a sacred day in her memory.  
"May, calm down. I'm going to get sick," Hillary said, giggling out of nerves, as they flew by the autumn leaves in a whirlwind. Given her situation, she could literally be sick.  
They stood in front of the screen door where soon she would step out into their backyard and walk down the unique alter to Bill.  
He had wanted a big wedding, she a small one, so they had compromised on an elaborate wedding at their new house.  
"You've been sick a lot lately. You're really nervous huh? Don't worry," May said, oblivious to the surprise the soon to be newly weds were keeping from their guests.  
"You've gotten married, tell me what's it like," Hillary said in response.  
May June had gotten married to Chris Maverick, and the wedding had been lovely. She herself, remembered a very special moment with Bill in a church supply closet. The thought of it now made her blush.  
"It's wonderful. When you see him waiting for you there, all will be right," May said.  
Her heart raced a mile a minute and the lilac-lavender smell was making the little pulse in her abdomen jump.  
All will be right.  
All will be all right.  
Her father peeked his head in through the screen door.  
He had taken the longest to come around to Bill, but come around he had and today was just as special to him as it was for her.  
"It's time, hillybean," he said offering her his arm. 

 

When he saw her, the air was knocked out of him. She looked so... like before, like a memory and all too beautiful.  
A blushing sight, on her father's arm, and wearing a familiar dress. Was it possibly the one he had cleaned in his dorm room at Yale?  
It looked just like it, but what stunned him more was how she could make the world disappear. Their guests, family, music, and friends blurred and the only visible silver lining was her: Hillary.  
His saving grace.  
His humanity.  
His pretty baby.  
Every step she came closer, his heart beat faster. He could see that her little feet were swollen, and only the two of them knew why. She caught him looking and smiled apologetically, but he only shook his head, she would never have to apologize for making him the happiest man alive.  
At last, she took her place in front of him, and her bridesmaids and father also took their spots.  
The world came back to him enough to notice some of the details, but his attention remained on her. They both listened to the Methodist preacher give the customary speech, but he knew from looking at her that she wasn't focused either.  
She held his gaze now, no longer shy like how she had been at the very beginning.  
Meeting her eyes, memories flashed before his eyes. Memories of libraries, art museums, drag races, all came back to him.  
After what felt like a century swimming in her blue eyes, it was time for the vows.  
They had written and memorized their own vows, for this there would be no repeating from the preacher.  
"Hillary Diane Rodham. I promise to love you and cherish you until my very last breathe. I vow to be there for you in sickness and in health, at your best and at your worst. I give you my vow that I will give you my best and all that I am. You saved me in many ways, and if you'll have me I'll be your husband. I do."  
He didn't care about the watching eyes like he might have before he met her, he had been so cold then. She had brought out the light in him. Even now with tears of joy beginning to brim he felt no shame.  
It was time for her vows.  
"William Jefferson Clinton, or better known to me and all who love him as Bill," she began flashing him a smile. "When I first met you I thought you were so cruel, and the first time we spoke you tripped me," she went on. At this the guests laughed a little, many of the local Arkansans knowing how hostile he had used to be.  
"But what I didn't know then was that trip would cause me to fall in love with you. That first year with you was the year I first ever experienced love and heartbreak. You were my first everything, Bill and today I'm vowing that I take you as my last. I do."  
He was aware of her image becoming blurred due to his glistening tears, but that didn't bother him. He remembered the dark days, when he had thought that he had lost her, so for him this was a miracle in itself. So when at last the words were spoken of "you may kiss the bride," he pulled her close and embraced her tightly. His lips meeting hers, he forgot the watching eyes, he didn't care. She was his, eternally, now and forevermore. 

A wedding wasn't a wedding without guests, and Hillary was eager to meet with all their invitees. After Bill had finally broke their first kiss as husband and wife due to the throat clearing of the audience, they had walked arm in arm to the reception.  
The reception was also held in their giant backyard, under a chic white wedding tent.  
Within that tent, they mingled with family for a while as everyone waited for the food to be served.  
Now, as they had stolen a few moments alone at their assigned table, she was aware of his eyes on her.  
"Feet still a little swollen?" He asked, glancing underneath the table.  
"A little. I don't think anyone noticed, Billy," she answered.  
He nodded, and tenderly kissed her temple.  
"Feeling all right? No sickness?" He asked.  
"No sickness," she responded.  
Their little shared secret. They had decided to share the news with their guests later that day at the end of the reception when they drove off in his flamboyant black mustang. Bill thought it would be a good idea for the laughs, she on the other hand just didn't want to be judged by the conservative Arkansans, though many of them liked her very much.  
"I missed you last night, pretty baby," he said, now changing the subject as he wrapped his arm around her.  
"Did you now? That's not what I heard. Chris and friends told me you had plenty of company," she replied, teasing.  
The catering staff, brought them two plates of angel haired pasta with salad, and then murmuring a congratulations, they hurried to serve everyone else as well.  
"Hardly. If you call two capable guys company then I guess you would be right," Bill said taking a mouthful of pasta.  
"Oh?" She inquired. One thing she always had loved about Bill: he was a magnificent story teller.  
"It wasn't your typical bachelor party. We were watching movies and our favorite old sports reruns when the capable started flaking. Hence, the two capable guys."  
She laughed, and felt several eyes on her.  
Wedding guests always loved when the bride laughed, it was joyous.  
"Well, I'm just glad there were no strippers," she said resting her head on his shoulder.  
"No. Strippers are for people who are sad about their bachelor days being over. I on the other hand couldn't be more relieved," he said placing a kiss on top of her hair. They were silent for a few moments and enjoyed their stolen time together. She watched the flashing of the golden lights that she had chosen, mainly because it matched the lampposts that surrounded the neighbor hood and because she felt their love was golden.  
Music was playing as photos were snapped and food was eaten.  
Then she saw them: her friends.  
They were all there, the people she had met in her first year at Yale.  
There was May and Chris, Luna and Sunny, Lola and Dig and Bambi and Peter.  
The last one would have been a shock a few years ago. Bambi and she had started off as enemies, they had hated the other, but now they beamed at each other.  
As her friend group approached, she noticed that Bambi had an engagement ring on her own finger.  
"Well if it isn't Mr. And Mrs. Clinton," May said, as the group crowded around them. Bill and Hillary hugged everyone at least once, in May's case twice since she was a hugger.  
"I'm so glad you all came, I know it was quite a drive or flight for some of you," Hillary said.  
After their graduation, May and Chris had moved to New Jersey to be close to May's family. Luna and Sunny had stayed in New Haven. Lola and Dig had moved to Texas on a whim and had stayed there ever since. Bambi and Peter had moved to Italy, having been offered a highly prestigious job offer overseas.  
"Well, we wouldn't miss this for the world," Sunny said as Luna nodded in unison.  
Hillary smiled appreciatively at the two girls in love. She was glad they had come, although she knew that for the two of them coming to weddings wasn't always easy: same sex marriage wasn't allowed yet, though they clung to hope.  
"Bill you're being awfully quiet," Bambi observed.  
Hillary glanced at her husband (the word still made her smile).  
Bill shrugged but smiled all the same.  
"I'm just very sentimental, in a good way. So much has changed and for the better," he said. At this he paused and kissed Hillary on the hand again. "Speaking of change for the better, you look good Bambi and is that an engagement ring?" Bill went on.  
The group gasped as if they were only now finding out as well.  
"Oh well yes. It was all so romantic, Peter proposed two weeks ago when we were, well uh," She stammered and blushed.  
"While we were doing as the Romans do," Peter cut in saving her from the spotlight.  
Hillary bit the inside of her cheek a little, trying not to laugh. Some things hadn't changed.  
"We didn't mean to rain on your parade or steal your thunder or anything," Bambi was quick to say.  
The Arkansas weather was very humid but the sunlight was the silver lining of it all.  
"Well, you know what they say," Bill said taking Hillary's hand and standing up, "you have to learn to dance in the rain." 

 

He remembered the first time he had brought her to Arkansas. He had taken her to visit all his old haunts and to erase the bad memory of his stepfather, and she had succeeded. A few days later, a giant barbecue cookout had been their entertainment and he had danced with her, very much like how he did now.  
While there was no literal rain, and there was only sunlight all around, he enjoyed dancing with her.  
Her eyes were on fire, lighting up the whole room with their shine.  
She laughed at him and how silly he could be while dancing and he laughed at her for how carefree she was, and how off pitch she sang along to the songs very much like how she had in his car on their first ever road trip to Arkansas.  
He never wanted to let her go, but eventually her father cut in and Bill couldn't really protest.  
So now he looked on, a glass of Hillary's favorite Chardonnay in hand.  
He was glad her father had come around to him, being as they were polar opposites and her father had been wary of him ever since he had hurt her after the bet.  
In the end, they had bonded over their love for Hillary and differences had been set aside.  
He wondered how her father would take their surprise news later, hopefully well.  
He knew his mother would take it well, but his mother loved Hillary because she often claimed that Hillary had saved him.  
Wasn't that the truth?  
He walked alongside the dinning table which had some extra pasta and salad out just in case any guests got hungry again, but what he was really lurking around the table for was the cake.  
Hillary had let him choose it and it had been his one contribution to all the wedding plans, which he had avoided like the plague. The cake was tall and several layers, coated in fine white chocolate frosting. On the inside there was a cream filling that made his mouth water just thinking about it.  
He sneaked closer to the table. They were saving the cake until later, when the newly weds would cut it together but if his pinky finger happened to "accidentally" glide amongst the frosting, well accidents happened right?  
As he moved closer, a tuft of brown hair very similar in appearance to his caught him by surprise. It took him time to register that his brother Roger was on his hands and knees behind the table sneaking around as well!  
"Roger what are you doing?" He asked. To this his brother stood up with a hand in the cookie jar expression.  
"Well nothing now," his brother said straightening and standing up.  
Bill smiled, his brother and best man had grown taller, still not as tall as Bill but nevertheless, he had grown.  
"You were trying to sneak some of the frosting from the cake weren't you?" Bill asked grinning.  
"Weren't you?" Roger retorted.  
"Yes but that's different," he answered scrunching his face, "it's my cake."  
His brother rolled his eyes but Bill could tell he was trying not to grin as well.  
"So what no more roosters and stealing lumber?" Bill asked in reference to the time he had first brought Hillary to visit and Roger had adopted a rooster.  
"They aren't as delicious as cake," Roger answered shrugging his shoulders. They were silent for a moment and then Hillary's laughter broke through. Bill turned to see her father had picked her up in mid air and was twirling her around.  
That brought a smile to his lips.  
She was a real person, with memories and a family of her own and she had chosen him to start her new family.  
"You really love her don't you?" Roger asked breaking his trance. Bill nodded, turning to face his brother again.  
"I do. I do very much," he answered. He remembered how Roger had seen him in his dark days, the days after Hillary had found out about the bet and had left him. He didn't want his brother to fear love because of the pain it could bring, after Roger Clinton Senior, they both needed love.  
"You know Roger, somebody you'll find someone who you love that much, and when you do don't squander it. Don't fear it, just feel it," he said.  
"Right now the only thing I'm trying to love is that cake," Roger answered jokingly.  
"Roger," Bill said sternly. He wanted his brother to listen to what he was saying, to not make his mistakes. He had feared love for so long that he had morphed into this shell of a bad boy that only Hillary had been able to break through.  
"Okay, okay. I hear you. Seriously. Bill, what you and Hillary have is amazing. I don't know if you realize how much you've changed and for the better, mother and I both noticed it the first time you brought her here. I wouldn't be opposed to finding someone who loves me as much as Hillary loves you."  
Bill smiled, so his kid brother had a brain after all.  
"Were you just being serious for once? No jokes?" Bill teased.  
"Don't make it a big deal or I'll take it back," Roger said blushing.  
Bill was about to say that there was no take backs when they were interrupted by their mother announcing that it was time for cake. 

 

She held Bill's elbow as they cut the cake together, serving themselves the first slice.  
In her opinion, Bill's choice in cake was incredibly sweet and over frosted, but she loved him so she loved his sweet tooth as well.  
The cameraman took photos of them with the cake and then at last, their guests urged them to take the first bite.  
They took the first bite together, timing it just right. When she glanced over at Bill, she noticed that he had frosting on the tip of his nose. After swallowing her own bite, she kissed the end of his round nose, licking the frosting away. A photo was snapped of that, but she didn't care it would be a sweet memory later on. Then, when she pulled back to look at Bill's eyes, they seemed to be moving like the sea and her stomach started to churn like one.  
Next thing she knew, she puked on the floor.  
"Is she all right?" Bill's mother Virginia Clinton asked.  
"Yes, hilly bean what's wrong?" Dorothy her own mother asked. She didn't know what to say as she wiped off her mouth with a napkin, she hadn't wanted people to find out this way.  
Luckily, Bill jumped in to the rescue.  
"Well it seems like my father-in-law must have tossed my bride up in the air one too many times and upset her stomach."  
Thankfully the guests bought this and laughed.  
"I told you, you shouldn't have been doing that," Dorothy told her husband and Hillary's father Hugh Rodham. Hillary's brothers Tony and Hugh Jr snickered in the background.  
"What can I say? She'll always be my little girl," her father answered. The guests laughed again then everyone got in line for cake, which Bill served everyone graciously while she went to sit down at their previous table and work down her blush.  
Bambi came over and sat down next to her, giving her a knowing look.  
"So what's the story, Hillary? You have swollen feet and you are sick if I didn't know better I'd say you were-"  
"I'm not!" She blurted.  
Jeesh, did no one know what a surprise was?  
"I was only going to say filled with love if you catch my drift," Bambi answered.  
She did catch her drift. She pushed a flyaway curl away from her face and nodded.  
"Very filled, I've been filled with love for eight weeks," she answered. Bambi nodded, keeping her cool but Hillary could tell her once enemy now turned friend was excited.  
"How?" She asked.  
"I don't know. We think it happened the night he proposed to me. We were so overjoyed we just went back home and one thing led to another and now-"  
"Now you're filled with love," Bambi answered.  
"Precisely."  
It seemed as if Bambi had more to say but they were interrupted by Bill coming to sit beside Hillary, two plates of cake in his hands.  
"What are we talking about?" He asked, already digging into the cake which smelled too sweet to her.  
Her stomach churched again.  
"Nothing, I'll see you all later," Bambi said standing up and scrambling away. Somehow Hillary knew she could trust her with her secret.  
That was a plot twist of the century.  
"You know it's still weird to think you guys are friends now," Bill said over a mouthful of cake. Of course it was weird, at once point, she had walked in on him getting a blow job from Bambi but that seemed like so long ago now.  
"Yeah weird," she agreed. Then her stomach churned away. "Ugh, go away you smell like cake and it's making my stomach upset," she groaned.  
Bill chuckled.  
"Do you really want me to go away?" He asked, licking his lips of the frosting.  
She shook her head.  
"In sickness and in health remember, darling?" He said still laughing. He then paused to kiss her cheek.  
"I thought this would happen, so I made sure they served apple juice as a last minute thing," Bill said. Apple juice always seemed to appease her stomach.  
"You're a life saver," she said as he handed her the cup that had randomly manifested, it was filled with the golden liquid that had become her saving grace.  
She drank it and could almost feel the contentness of her stomach.  
"After I finish my second slice of cake,we should dance again. I love dancing with you," Bill said.  
She agreed, movement as they had found out also appeased her stomach. 

 

So they danced again.  
With each other and with their guests.  
She swayed in his arms and laughed. Soon, it was beginning to become sunset but still they danced. She held him, and he held her. They danced to the blues, to jazz, and to songs about love.  
When at last, they were winding down, her chin rested on his shoulder as they were chest to chest swaying to the slow love song.  
"Do you remember when we went to Mexico and I took you to the beach? You said to me that you would love to visit every beach with me. Does that still stand?" Bill asked softly.  
She closed her eyes, loving the feeling of his warm body against hers. She loved him in a tuxedo, the fabric was always so soft.  
"Yes it still stands," she whispered back.  
"I think we'll have a lot of time to do that now. You know since you can't really divorce me," he joked. She laughed against his shoulder where her chin still rested.  
"Don't be so sure, Clinton. I'm an attorney remember?" She joked back.  
"So am I."  
"I guess we are even then," she said and laughed, then kissed his shoulder lightly. She felt his body tremble at her simple touch, just like he had when she had puckered her lips against his thumb so long ago.  
"I want to be alone with you, really alone," he said, desperately. She glanced behind him at the guests. It was getting late, it would be dark soon. Perhaps it was time to call it a night.  
"Well, then. They know the drill, we put it in the welcome pamphlet," she answered.  
At this she and Bill exchanged knowing looks.  
He whistled and they ran to his car, the guests following behind them. 

 

The drill was that they would drive off in his flamboyant black mustang while the guests threw rice at them. They would drive into the city and look at the city lights, then when they came back it would be to an empty house and backyard.  
But there was something else added in the drill, a part that had been making her nervous all morning. A part that had almost been exposed by swollen feet and puke.  
"Wait a second, Hillary and I have something we want to tell you," Bill told the guests as they stopped throwing the rice in confusion.  
Bill glanced at her, and she was still nervous.  
What would people think?  
Would they think it was a shotgun wedding?  
That they had married only for this reason.  
In the end, she let Bill break the news first, he had always been gifted with words.  
"My pretty baby is having a pretty baby!" Bill blurted in glee.  
The guests that were their friends and family began to holler in glee.  
"Wait what?" Roger asked, just now manifesting with cake in hand.  
"We're pregnant!" Bill and Hillary shouted in unison.  
The guests all yelled their congrats then began to pummel them with rice, maybe a little too rough due to having just been told and Bill and Hillary were running into the car to escape questions.  
They laughed as he turned on the engine, put the car in drive and accelerated at full speed. All the while rice was thrown at the windows nicking the 'just married' sign and questions were being rambled in the background. 

 

He had carried her back inside the little house once they came back from their drive. It was late, and her heart was still so overjoyed at having married the love of her life. The golden ring on her finger was so beautiful to her, and as he carried her to their room, she continued to admire it.  
"It's amazing isn't it? How a little golden ring can mean so much?" Bill asked, seeming to have noticed her ever present gaze.  
"Yes, amazing," she said glancing up at him as he kicked open the door to their bedroom. "It's not just the ring though. You give it meaning, Bill. Every time I look at it, I'm reminded of our love, and the vow we made to each other," she went on. Although they had come into the bedroom now and he could have placed her down on their bed, he didn't. It's as if he didn't want to let go of her.  
"I love you," he whispered in reply.  
Her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers began to play with his soft hair.  
She knew what this all meant to him. When they had first met, he had revealed to her how he had felt that he had no one in the world.  
After what felt like a life time, she wanted to lay down.  
"Bill, honey?"  
"Yes pretty baby?" He answered.  
"Are you ever going to put me down?" She asked giggling. He placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, his breathe still smelling of chocolate dipped strawberries.  
"I don't want to let you go, ever," he said, still whispering.  
She knew the feeling.  
She didn't want this night to end, and she didn't want to be out of his arms. So, she repositioned herself in his arms so her legs were wrapped around his waist, the folding of her dress bunching up around his tuxedo slacks. She placed her lips at his ears.  
"You don't have to," she whispered. She felt his body respond to her words as they always did. He was like her own personal instrument and she knew just how to tune him.  
"But the baby?" He asked, but his voice already sounded lustful.  
"The baby will be fine. I asked the doctors at our last appointment," she answered, blushing at remembering having posed the awkward question. Still, since she was only eight weeks along, everything would be all right. Her lips still at his ear, she placed a soft kiss there causing him to tremble.  
It was a ripple in what she knew would soon be complete firestorm.  
He wasted no time, now gently laying here down on the bed, her back pressed against the warm flanneled duvets. His hands slid underneath her white dress to cup her smooth thighs.  
"Please," she whispered, not being able to take the anticipation anymore. All evening, at their reception, she had admired him and his beauty, her heart swelling with love.  
"Eager for me?" He asked with a smile, as his fingers looped around the seams of her undergarments tugging it down so it slid down her knees and cast aside on the floor.  
"Yes, always eager," she said, still whispering. She closed her eyes as she felt him undress her, the soft fabrics of the dress absent at last. All she could hear was her breathing, the pumping of his heart, and his fumbling about as he undressed himself.  
"Open your eyes, pretty baby. I want you to see me."  
He told her the words that were very similar to the first time they had made love.  
She felt his finger glide lightly over her lips.  
"Open your eyes," he repeated softly.  
Now she did, gasping at how he looked. They had left the lights off in the bedroom due to the lamppost light shining yellow and bright outside. That bright yellow light was hitting him perfectly, causing his whole face to look golden.  
"You're so beautiful," she told him, caressing his face. A slight blush filled his cheeks, filled his face.  
The face she loved so much.  
The face that would accompany her for the rest of her life.  
This is my husband, she thought. This is my person.  
"You're too good to me. You always been," he said still flustered at her compliment. He then moved himself so he was closer and hovering slightly over her on the bed. "Now let me take care of you. Let me thank you for making me so beyond happy."  
His lips came down on hers and they felt good. It felt like the first time they had ever kissed. That night when he had saved her from the horrid dead race and had taken her back to her dorm. She had told him she had wanted him, and to this day that remained true. She gave herself to the kiss and grabbed hold of his face again to bring him closer.  
By now she knew what to do and all of his quirks.  
Where he had once guided her, she now moved in tune with him. She sucked gently on his lip before letting her tongue slip into his mouth and meet his. He liked a lot of tongue in his kisses, that was something she had learned much later.  
"Fuck, lay back please. I need you, now more than ever," he begged, panting for air as he broke their kiss. She did, scooting up alongside the pillows in order to be comfortable. He moved with her, making sure she was comfortable before lining himself up against her in their usual position.  
"Not scared anymore?" He asked, teasing. She knew what he meant. When it had been their first time together and her first time ever making love, she had been so worried that it would hurt or that she wouldn't know what to do.  
"Nope, never," she answered. How could she be worried or scared when they had been together in this easy so many times it had become second nature.  
"Open your legs for me, pretty baby," he said huskily. She did, relaxing as her fingers clung onto the bedsheets in anticipation.  
"Oh," she gasped as she felt his familiar member enter. Her own most intimate part accepted him graciously, all walls closing in around him, accepting his offering.  
"Mmm, so tight. Still so naturally tight after all the times I've been in you," he said, again using that soft tone he reserved just for her. She felt herself nursing on him, completely flooding them both down below.  
"Please just make love to me. I've wanted you to make love to me ever since this morning," she confessed. He had been at his bachelor party last night and when she had woken up late, she had been scolded by May and he had already been getting ready in some other part of the house. As a result, she had ended up missing him terribly.  
"I missed you too, baby girl," he said, getting her meaning and chuckling a bit before placing a kiss on her forehead.  
She impatiently pushed her hips up against him. He took her hint and at last began to thrust lightly into her. It was as good as the first time.  
The first time when he had been so gentle and he had been illuminated blue from a light outside, this time he was illuminated golden.  
He felt like heaven, and she was glad that he was the only person to ever know her in this way. He had been her first and made official by their union today, he would be her last. She moaned in bliss as he increased his speed, her fingers uncurling from the bedsheets and burying themselves in the tender flesh of his back.  
"So good, so good," she whispered meeting his thrusts now with hip thrusts of her own.  
She knew their shared frustration as they had talked about it before. It wasn't just sexual frustration, it was spiritual. It was the fact that this was as close as they could possibly get and it still didn't feel close enough. She dug her nails into his back, their slight marks would serve as a testimony of her love him.  
He threw his head back at her rough touch and moaned, still thrusting. She loved all his little sounds and the fact that only she could coax them out of him.  
He let out a string of obscenities as she began to help him, walls clenching and hips meeting him in rhythm.  
"Do. You. Have. Any. Idea. How. Good. You. Feel?" He asked, pausing between moans and curses. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. His hands went to her bottom, fingers gripping at the soft cheeks as he continued to slide within her.  
She began to prop herself up and down so they were both actively involved on the thrusts. He would thrust in and she out, bouncing on him in impact. At one point, they nicked her sweet spot and her eyes closed in pleasure as a wave of complete bliss fell upon her. Her mouth was agape, and her knees felt wobbly.  
"That's it, baby girl. Just enjoy it," Bill whispered from above her. His thrusting had slowed, allowing her to enjoy her high.  
"It's like making love to a water hose, you just keep coming," Bill went on in awe. It really was. She flooded onto him, as he flooded into her.  
Once again her eyes opened, and she licked her lips at the sight of him: hair disheveled and face rosy red.  
He remained in her but paused I in his thrusting to slowly come up and kiss her long and hard. She swore she saw stars and he tasted divine. All too soon he pulled away again.  
She whimpered, and he heard chuckling.  
"Don't worry, we're not done yet," he said, although he removed his warm member from her.  
"Bill?" She asked questionably as he positioned himself on his knees, face at the edge of her sex.  
"It's our wedding night, and you deserve a treat," he answered. He draped her legs like curtains on his shoulders and moved his face even closer. Her head was spinning, out of all the things they had done, they hadn't done this.  
"You know I like to tongue," he said off handily.  
She barely had time to process what he meant, before his tongue slid into her, licking and caressing her labia.  
"oh god, Bill," she moaned out and strengthened her legs grip around him even more.  
He took one of her lips in his teeth, gently dragging it to it's limit. She began to feel like a frazzled mess. Nothing had ever felt this good.  
"So delicious," he said full of lust and pausing in his pleasuring. He then held up one finger for her to see and swirled it around in her sex. When he pulled it back out it was coated in all her fluids. He licked his finger clean, causing a tremble of arousal in her stomach.  
"I love when you feed me," he whispered, before burying his face between her thighs. She ran her fingers through his hair and whispered sweet nothings to him as he kissed whatever he could. When he glanced up at her, blue gray eyes shining and lips coated in arousal, it caused a new wave of to come out of her, soaking his mouth and chin.  
He took it all in, his lapping sounds causing her head to spin and see colors.  
At last, they came down and lay breathing there in the same position. She stroked his hair as he head lay on her lower abdomen.  
She was sure he was being silent because he wanted to hear the baby, but it was too early. She remembered when he had found out he was going to be a father, and he jumped up and down in glee. She had shown him the little stick in her hand with the double bars, and his eyes had welled up in years as he had kissed her.  
"I love you, more than you know," he said, breaking the silence and her thoughts.  
She glanced down at him, his thick dark brown hair waving in every direction.  
"I love you too. I love you so very much," she said, her voice almost breaking. Bill caught that almost. He twisted his head around to see her, and looked at her questionably.  
"Are you alright?" He asked, now sitting up so he could cup her face.  
Oh how could she explain it?  
How could she explain how overjoyed and nostalgic she was?  
All day while May had been getting her ready, and during the reception her mind had been going over memories.  
She remembered their first year together: the year of the bet.  
She remembered the good and the bad, the love and the heartbreak. It just all overwhelmed her how much she could love someone and how much history was between the two of them already. Even if they hadn't gotten married, his memory and impact would have stayed with her, her life was forever tied to Bill Clinton.  
"Hillary? Are you going to talk to me, pretty baby?" He asked, growing impatient as he often did when she withheld her thoughts. He even had a name for it: Famous Hillary thinking.  
"I'm fine. I was just thinking about everything today and how much I love you. It scares me how much I love you sometimes," she said. His thumbs stroked her cheeks.  
"I feel the same. I've been thinking about when I first laid eyes on you. I didn't know then that you would become my whole world," he answered, his voice reflecting that he understood what she had been feeling.  
"But you never have to be scared of how much you love me," he said suddenly serious. "I would never hurt you again."  
She knew what he was thinking of. He was thinking of after the first time they had made love, and she had found out about the bet. That had been pain beyond measure, so much she hadn't been able to breathe.  
"I know you won't hurt me. I know you won't, you made a vow remember?" She said smiling at him.  
His eyes seemed solemn for a moment then he perked up.  
"I did, and you're all mine Mrs. Rodham Clinton," he said suddenly standing up from the bed and scooping her up in his arms.  
"Now how about a shower to get you all cleaned up?" He offered.  
She agreed. 

 

Bill was awake, but Hillary had long since fallen asleep on his chest. The air smelled of her familiar strawberry scent, the one he had fallen in love with at Yale.  
Being here with her, there was nothing better in the world. As was her way, she had fallen asleep in nothing but one of his oversized shirts.  
"Get some rest, baby girl," he whispered into her damp hair, her gentle snores making him smile.  
He slid his hand underneath the shirt she was wearing and caressed her back.  
Eight weeks. Fifty six days.  
He couldn't believe this was his life.  
He remembered how he had been so hopeless before, so without direction. Then she had come along. His compass. So loving, accepting, trusting and beautiful. Today had taken him back to the year in which they had fallen in love.  
The year in which in many ways, one of them literal he had been brought back from the dead.  
Eight weeks. Fifty six days.  
That's how far along their little joy was in developing.  
Time really did fly by fast.  
It seemed like only yesterday he had been betting over a girl in front of a bonfire, and tripping her in the library.  
He wished he had known then that she would become the most important person in the world to him, but the surprise of falling in love with her had been the greatest gift the universe could have bestowed upon him.  
He kissed her hair softly, then at last closed his eyes, memories of all their time together seeping through. The most recent memory was of her laughing at him in the shower, eyes bright and blue and hair drenched by the faucet.  
With that in mind, he fell asleep with a smile not knowing that he would be awoken to his wife's morning sickness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who took the time to read this and who have read any of my work. I might not have always shown it in the way I should have but i appreciate it. I'd like to apologize to my loyal readers for being unreliable and taking down works which I shouldn't' have done because that wasn't fair to them. I hope you can give me another chance and I'm really grateful to those who took the time to read this update.


	2. Ghost

"What are you doing? Are you okay?" Bill asked, retracing his steps and going back to the bathroom. He had woken up alone in their bed, no longer feeling Hillary's warmth, and had wandered half awake aimlessly around the house. It was only through a protruding crack from the bathroom door that he saw her little pink feet peaking out.  
Getting no answer, he pushed open the door, stepping through.  
She laid there by the edge of the open toilet, her face pale and hand resting on her cheek.  
Instantly, concern came over him and he knelt down besides her.  
He pushed her hair back from her face.  
"Are you alright?" He repeated his previous question.  
As if realizing he was there for the first time, she smiled at him, though it didn't reach her eyes.  
"Just morning sickness. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," she said. He sighed in relief. He couldn't help but worry for her well being, even over the smallest things.  
"Don't apologize. It's a privilege to be awoken by you," he said wrapping his arm around her. He squeezed her gently, and peaked over at the open toilet seat, no doubt she had flushed it, removing the bile. Nevertheless, she blushed. He pretended not to notice for her sake.  
"I don't know why you've been getting sick a lot, I didn't think it could start this early," he mentioned. She shrugged her small shoulders.  
"They said it could start as early as eight weeks, but I'll ask them at our appointment today," she answered.  
Their appointment today.  
With all the excitement from getting married, he had almost forgotten that today would be the first ultrasound. They had requested the earliest ultrasound they could get, and they planned on having many.  
Bliss filled him, and he placed a kiss on Hillary's hair. She shared that same look of bliss with him, even if she was still feeling nauseous.  
He leaned in to kiss her when she pulled her face away.  
"Bill, no! I didn't brush my teeth and I just puked, are you sure you want to kiss me?" She asked, smiling and almost appalled at his boldness.  
"I always want to kiss you," he answered back truthfully.  
He put his hand behind her neck gently coaxing her to him. Then he placed his lips on hers, warm and soft. He pulled away and wrinkled his face. She blinked.  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
"Maybe you should brush your teeth."

She had returned to their bedroom to get dressed and to the bathroom to brush her teeth while Bill himself had headed to the kitchen to make her breakfast. It was incredibly early, almost five in the morning, and she felt a little bad that she had woken Bill up so early. Their jobs and commute didn't technically need them to be up and ready until seven at least. Still, he had said he hadn't minded and perhaps he didn't. In many ways he had been taking the pregnancy well. He had been so excited and the first time she had experience morning sickness, he had jumped up and down in glee while holding her hair back.  
She now stumbled back into the kitchen, groggily rubbing at her eyes. Her glasses were perched on her head. It was too early for eye contacts. Bill stood there scrambling eggs in a frying pan and humming a tune to himself.  
It was the song Chelsea morning.  
"We get to see the baby today" she noted to him, though it was obvious he knew. He smiled, but his focus remained fixed on the eggs he was frying.  
"It's a girl," he said without a waver of doubt.  
"And you would know this how?" She asked, walking up behind him and hugging him around the waist in the way he would always do to her when they were first dating.  
"Father's intuition," he answered. She pressed her nose into his cotton shirt and breathed in his familiar clean smell. She also admired all the crooks and bends of the slight muscles on his back. He truly was a handsome specimen.  
"I'm pretty sure it's mother's intuition that usually gets the last say," she answered. Reluctantly, she let him go so he could place the eggs on designated plates and onto the table. She helped by grabbing forks and napkins.  
"Well then what does your motherly intuition say?" he asked. She didn't answer, though it was answer enough and she tried to keep from laughing. Either way it was too early to tell, they had still wanted the earliest ultrasound possible though.  
"Exactly," Bill said sitting down and beginning to scoop up his eggs. She did the same, spreading her legs and placing her feet on his lap as though he were a chair to rest on. He only shot her a grin and kept eating. They were hoping for a girl. Ever since they had first started dating and when he had ran out of the daycare she had been working at back in New Haven when they had first met, they had decided on a name for their future daughter: Chelsea. She remembered how they had gone to sleep happy the night they had found out she was pregnant. They had laid underneath the stars and she had rested on his chest. "I hope the baby has your eyes," Bill had whispered, pressing his lips to her ear. She hoped their child would inherit the best of them, especially Bill's tenacity. Daydreaming of this, she took another bite of the eggs. However, she made the mistake of inhaling the scent and in a moment's notice she was running towards the bathroom again. On her hands and knees, she puked into the ever ready toilet seat. She knew Bill was there when her blonde curls were gently pulled back from her face.  
"I guess I should work on my cooking," he joked, and rubbed at her back lightly as she settled down. She sighed and rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand.  
"I'm sorry. Everything just seems to upset my stomach," she said. Well, not everything, but Bill wouldn't let her have hot peppers all the time since it wasn't a well balanced diet. They were quiet for a moment, as he continued to rub her back.  
"Maybe we should go on a honeymoon," he said no doubt feeling bad at how sick she was this morning. She shook her head, they had discussed this.  
"We said we were saving up this year so you could run for office next year," she said. Bill had always been interested in politics, it was one of the reasons the Royals had targeted him and they had used their political ties as leverage against him.  
"I know, pretty baby, I know but I just feel like we should have more time alone to celebrate our commitment to each other. Maybe we could just go back to New Haven for old time's sake it doesn't have to be anything fancy."  
New Haven of course would always hold a special place in their heart. It was after all, where they had met and where they had first lived together. New Haven was the year of the bet and the love that had taken form after it.  
"Maybe. Maybe, if you didn't have classes to teach," she commented, to which he winced playfully.  
"I'll work something out with the dean, you'll see," he said.  
But all either of them got to see was her lean over and puke into the toilet seat once more.

 

The rest of the morning had been spent just like that, she puked, he held her hair. She brushed her teeth, and he kissed her, and she would puke again. Eventually he had just begun to kiss her regardless of the condition of her teeth, to make her feel better and because he had to. It wasn't that he felt obligated to, it was more that it was essential to his well being that he did. His love for her had increased with each passing day and he had needed to shower her with the affection he felt. That is precisely how they had become pregnant in the first place. She had agreed to marry him and they had been so elated that he had showered her with his affection for hours, forgetting all about protection or any sort of other physical barriers that could come between them. Just this morning, after her sickness had subsided her hormones had taken control and though she didn't say anything, her eyes had filled with heat as they had laid back down in their bed to salvage what little time they had left this morning together. As a result, he had slipped his hand down her soft pajama pants and silken intimates in order to probe at her sensitive clitoris. She had relaxed and sighed in an euphoric bliss as he helped her get off. He could still hear her sweet moans in his ear, the ear that she nibbled in frustration when she climaxed.  
The morning had been sweet, and if this would be their routine, then he was all the more joyful to be married.  
Married, he never thought that would be a word that would be applicable to him.  
All his life he had held his frustrations in, letting them turn him into a rebel and a cold stone. His world had been black, devoid of color.  
Then at Yale, he had been confronted with all sorts of color: the orange and red hues of the bonfire, the white dress he had cleaned, the blue eyes he had made cry, and all the colors of autumn that had been in season when he met the love of his life.  
Hillary had brought color into his life.  
She had saved him.  
That had been the whole point behind the year of the bet, she had redeemed him.  
Now she was bringing more color into his life, she was giving him a child, their child.  
He couldn't explain his joy, his progress. He wasn't the man he once had been.  
So when he had dropped Hillary off at the law firm she worked at, he had kissed her long and hard so much that she had laughed, the vibrations sounding into his mouth.  
"What's gotten into you?" She had laughed, her small hands at his chest.  
"You," he had responded, snagging another kiss. "I'm just so in love with you. I know people say this feeling passes, and that the honeymoon stage passes, but not with you. I've been feeling this since i met you." She had laughed then, that loud joyous laugh he adored so much.  
"If this is how you're going to talk to me all our lives then we might just get pregnant over and over and over again," she had said still laughing and turning pink. She loved to be loved. He knew it. She was a strong person and character in her own right but she loved to be appreciated and was a hopeless romantic. He himself loved to be romantic so the two were a good match together.  
"If I could, I would get you pregnant. Over and over and over again," he had said then kissed her again. He had kissed her until reluctantly it had been time to pull away, responsibilities did call indeed. All the other things in life, work and the normal errands of day to day life were just fillers, true life was when he was with her, and when she held him.  
Now, as he graded papers during his free hour, he thought about how this job was also a result of Hillary's brilliance. Following the bet, they had finished their years at Yale and she had been interested in studying the development of children. As a result, she had informed him on the importance of education on children and young adults. She had been so persuasive in her informing that he had taken to teaching. Law was great and he was a licensed lawyer, but he found humility in teaching for a while. A lot of his students got along well with him and he would even play basketball with some of them after classes. At first Hillary had worried about the college girls hitting on him when she came to the open campus event with him and saw how they had ogled at him.He had assured her that she didn't need to worry and he had made sure she knew just that as she had laid wrapped underneath him, his name spilling from her lips. If anything, he had more reason. The first time Hillary had dropped by during classes to bring him lunch, many of his male students had gazed at her admirably.Hillary wasn't a native of Arkansas and she had a beauty that was Northern and different. She had resorted to wearing her hair back in it's natural frizz and at times she would switch between her brown spectacles and contacts. Her simple style and soft smile was one that made many like her. Of course, there were some people, especially the older conservative women, who found Hillary off-putting. When they had been grocery shopping once, he had heard two older women in the next aisle over talking bad about Hillary's orange jeans she liked to wear and they also dissected Hillary's law career to the bit. The two women had said they found it odd that Hillary was the lawyer in the family and that it was an immoral career for a woman. That had angered him to his core. He had steadily rushed Hillary away before she could hear the rude comments but he himself hadn't forgotten them. Yes, Hillary's orange jeans were horrid, he had said so himself the first time he had seen her wearing them, but it was different, he hadn't meant to hurt Hillary's feelings when he had said it. These women had meant to hurt and be spiteful. The thought of anyone hurting Hillary, physical or otherwise emotionally made him so angry he saw red. It was a good thing then, that most of the Arkansans loved Hillary. He wanted her to love it here, he wanted to start their life here. Those few years ago when they had visited Arkansas he had told his mother about his plans to move to Arkansas after Yale, and hoping that Hillary would come with him. "After Yale I want to comeback here you know. It would mean everything if she came with me." He had uttered that statement a few years ago, though it felt like a lifetime ago and very recent at the same. He hadn't known then that this statement would be his reality, his dream would come true. He was living his dream.

 

.

If there was one thing she loved about working at the Law Firm, it was the workload. She loved having something to do and new cases to manage. As of now, she was juggling a cup of chamomile tea to still her stomach while she peaked over the binders on her desk. She was the only woman partner at the Law firm, but she didn't mind. She got along well with her partners but mostly kept to herself, working on cases and at times wandering around the building to familiarize herself with it. She had been glad to be a a lawyer since she could now specialize in casework that helped children be taken out of abusive households. Just a year ago, when they had first moved to Arkansas, she had helped a young boy be removed from his abusive mother's house. She had never met the mother due to the nature of the case and social services taking care of that area, but she had met the boy and she had seen potential in him. She saw potential in everyone she helped. An ominous binder peaked out about the others, in big red lettering it said: APPEAL. She was surprised for a moment, but only a moment because her work-phone began to ring. She answered, propping the phone between her shoulder and ear, so she could still drink her tea. She wondered briefly who it could be, all her colleagues were working on their cases.  
"Hello?" She answered.  
"Hillary it's me."  
It was Bambi. She felt guilty that the sound of the other woman's voice could still make her want to roll her eyes. They were friends now and there was no reason to be mad or annoyed, they hadn't had a conflict in years.  
"Bambi, Hi. How- how did you get this number?" She asked. She hadn't remembered giving it out to her former nemesis now turned frenemy.  
"Bill gave it to me. I called him at his work and asked. I have something important I want to tell you," Bambi said. Important? She made a silent reminder in her head to get back at Bill for giving out her number.  
"Oh? And what's that?" Hillary asked, nonchalantly. She had always been civil, even when Bambi had done things like throw her clothes in the lake and take her glasses. If her reminder had been tucked safely into the other files of her mind, it was soon ripped to the front by what Bambi's news was.  
"I'm pregnant," she said. Wow. Hillary felt genuinely surprised, it was one of those moments when her mind just blanked. The closest she could explain it to was like first waking up in the morning and the moment before realization of who she was set in.  
"Bambi, that's great. Um," Hillary said struggling for words. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for Bambi. Of course she was, in her way. Perhaps a child showed just how much Bambi matured and was ready to start a family as well. After all, wasn't that what Hillary was doing herself?  
"Don't worry, it's not Bill's," Bambi joked, almost sneering. Hillary bit the inside of her cheek, she didn't find the joke funny, especially given Bambi and Bill's past.  
"Of course not. So when did this happen? Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" She asked, trying to redirect the conversation. She did in fact want to know. After all, Bambi hadn't said anything about this at the wedding, and she wasn't showing or appeared to be pregnant. Hillary herself had just begun to show, but they had written it off as her love of the Southern food until they had announced the news yesterday.  
"I found out yesterday morning, but I didn't want to say anything once you and Bill had announced your pregnancy. Peter and I had already rained on your parade once yesterday." Hillary listened to her explain and kept nodding until she realized that Bambi couldn't see her.  
"I just called because we are going to tell people today. We have to now since I had a complication last night and we had to go to the hospital. It turns out I'm also eight weeks along. We are still in Arkansas right now but will be leaving for Italy tomorrow. I just didn't want anything to be weird between us," Bambi continued to explain. Something in her voice was off, Hillary couldn't quite put her finger on it or pinpoint the exact cause, but she knew Bambi was keeping something. Still, what if what she was saying was true? Was she letting her own prejudice and the events from their past cloud her vision?  
"Yeah, well thank you for letting me know. I don't think there's anything weird about it. I hope all is well with you and your pregnancy," Hillary said. She meant that part, no one should have to face the difficulty of a complication with a pregnancy or even worse, a miscarriage, if it happened to her, she knew it would hurt her beyond all reason. She did however, try to keep her response curt and short. She wanted time to reflect on what Bambi might be up to or not up to.  
"I'm glad you said that. Since it's our last night here, Peter and I wanted to invite you and Bill to come join us and the others for dinner at the local restaurant not too far from your guy's. Bill knows which one. I was hoping you could come. It is everyone's last night here before we head our separate ways again."  
Hillary set her tea down, no longer in the mood for it.  
"Yes, we'll be there," she said. Then after saying a few more formalities hanged up. She had a sour taste in her mouth, and it had nothing to do with morning sickness or the fact that she had thrown up and everything with the fact that it seemed as if Bambi was still trying to compete.

"No mother, we didn't tell you because we thought it would be best to wait after we were married. We didn't want any of that stigma of people thinking that we only got married because of the baby," Bill said into the phone. There was only half an hour until he went to the Law Firm to pick Hillary up for their appointment. He had taught his last class today, and had resorted to the staff lounge when he had been informed by a co-worker that his mother had been phoning him all morning on the staff phone. He had suspected it was about keeping the news of the baby from her, but he hadn't expected her to be angry.  
"No one would have thought that. I just feel really out of the loop. It was sort of uncustomary too for the mother to find out the same times as everyone else. Really Bill, as a mother I feel like I should have been the first to know," his mother said. He didn't know what to tell her. He and Hillary had decided to keep it a secret until the wedding because Hillary had worried what the conservative Arkansas women would think. After what he had overheard in the grocery store of the women insulting Hillary, he couldn't deny her wishes.  
"Well I'm sorry you feel that way, mother. We didn't mean to make you feel that way," he said. He glanced at the clock, only a few more minutes until he could see Hillary. As if being able to read his thoughts over the phone line, his mother spoke again.  
"Was this Hillary's idea?" She asked, annoyed almost. That took him aback, his mother loved Hillary, she had always regarded her as the reason Bill had learned to love again. He felt a bit defensive. "It was our mutual choice. Hillary is my wife, and she's the mother of my child," He said clenching the phone. What did it matter who's idea it was? What mattered was that Hillary was happy and she felt comfortable. "I thought so," his mother answered as if a thought of hers had been confirmed. He didn't know where this was coming from. It all seemed so out of character for his mother and he made a note to speak of it to her, but not now. Now he would have to see Hillary, and this wasn't a conversation he wanted to have over the phone.  
"Mother, I want to talk more about this later, but right now Hillary and I are going to see the baby today at our ultrasound appointment. I promise I'll call you and tell you how it went. You'll be the first to know alright?" He didn't wait for an answer and hanged up. For a moment, he felt as if something more sinister had taken root and it wasn't his mother just being upset at being left out, but that thought was fleeting and foolishly he allowed himself to think all would be well. 

After Bambi's call she had been too fidgety to work or to even look at the ominous binder that had said APPEAL in the even more ominous red font. Instead, she had decided to take her mind off it by walking around the building. Almost all her coworkers had been out meeting with clients and in meetings. Due to this, she had no one to talk to and she felt her mind squirreling around. Something about Bambi's demeanor and phone call seemed far from innocent. She had done the math in her head and it didn't add up according to Bambi's testimony of when she had gotten engaged. It made no sense that she would also be eight weeks along in her pregnancy. For a moment, she had the idea that Bambi was making up the pregnancy,but she couldn't figure out a motive.  
"Ugh, maybe the hormones are making me crazy," she said pausing in her pacing and crossing her arms. She swore not to think of it, not now. Today belonged to her and Bill, and the child she was carrying. Besides, it most likely was the hormones. Just this morning they had made her crazy for her new husband in more ways than one. Bill had been quick to oblige though and she was glad that they had been more intimate with each other. He had been right this morning in telling her the honeymoon phase wouldn't vanish, she was still so charmed by him and his eyes that looked like little pieces of the sky. She checked her watch on her wrist, and sighed. It would be time soon for her to meet Bill in the parking lot and they would head off for their appointment. She headed back in the direction she came from down the hall. The law firm was adorned with pictures of the past employees and associates. Most of them were in black and white, from the forties and fifties. No woman's photos graced the walls, except hers. That gave her a sense of pride mixed with joy. As she made it to her desk to pick up some binders with her to take home in hopes of working, she found that her boss was waiting for her. Next to him, was a man, one she had never seen before.  
"Hillary! I'm glad someone is here. I wanted to introduce you to our newest associate, Gabriel Rochester," her boss said gesturing towards the man. Her boss himself was a short old man that in every way except his round red face was similar in appearance to that of a tree stump. His name was Edward Walker, and he was a well known lawyer around the Fayetteville, Arkansas area.  
"I'm glad to be here, Ed," she said to her boss before turning her full attention to the stranger and newest associate. She had to keep herself from gasping, if Ed was a tree stump then this man was a mighty oak tree. His hair was the darkest brown she had ever seen, it could have been black if the ceiling light hadn't betrayed its brunette colored hues. His eyes were also a brown, the color of a soft freshly made coffee and for a moment she swore she saw copper in them as well, they stood out against his ivory skin.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Gabriel said, outstretching his hand to shake hers. She did and felt a jolt in her palm at the heat exchanged between flesh. His voice had been deep and sort of seductive, he had emphasized too long on the word 'pleasure.'  
"Nice meeting you as well," She responded, pulling her hand back after a while. She remembered that Ed was there, and she blushed, though she was sure the old man didn't notice. He was oblivious to all things that weren't law. She cleared her throat when she noticed Gabriel staring at her. Just then the phone rang, and Ed went to go pick it up, still oblivious to the fact that Hillary didn't want to be left alone with this stranger. She felt nervous, not in a bad way, but in a familiar way, butterflies she hadn't experienced since Yale...  
"Ed tells me we are going to be partners in your appeal case. They brought me on for that very reason alone. I have experience with what the case is about," Gabriel said, he seemed rather glad that Ed had left them alone to talk. The appeal case? She remembered it and grabbed the binder up from the desk before she could forget about it.  
"Yes. I'm sure your expertise could help," she said keeping it short since she hadn't read the case yet. When in doubt, flattery always seemed to work. He was gazing at her fingers and then licked his lips.  
"Pretty ring. Who's the lucky man?" he asked, sounding almost disappointed. It was flattering, she hadn't been used to receiving that kind of attention from men, but the ring reminded her of Bill and she imagined how sad his eyes would look if he saw her here being too chummy with this man. Being friendly and professional was one thing, but she wanted to make sure this man Gabriel knew she wasn't the type of woman to cheat or flirt with a man who wasn't her husband.  
"Bill Clinton, he teaches civics and law at a community college close by. We got married yesterday," she said. She gazed at the ring and the light that reflected from the golden hues of metal, it still made her heart swell just looking at it.  
"Well congratulations," he said. To his credit, he didn't sound spiteful or creepy but he did continue to gaze at her with his brown eyes twinkling. She cleared her throat again, and nodded.  
"Yes thank you," she said. "I look forward to working with you," she said to be polite. That only caused him to give her a dazzling grin.  
"As do I," he replied, his voice conveying heat.  
She then glanced at the clock, Bill was no doubt outside waiting for her. She excused herself and rushed out into the parking lot.

.

.

Just like he had done so many times before at Yale, Bill was waiting for her in the parking lot leaning against his black mustang. She still found it strange that she had once not wanted to be in the car at all, and now this car would be taking her to one of the most important and intimate appointments of her life. Bill smiled and met her halfway, taking her heavy load of binders from her in order to carry them for her.  
"You okay? Did you get sick again? You look red," he asked in concern, inspecting her face. She sighed and realized it must be from having talked to Gabriel, she still felt her heart fluttering. The realization only made her blush more.  
"No it's just so hot here," she said as an excuse. He smiled sympathetically, unlike her, he was in fact used to the Arkansas humidity.  
"Come on, then. I'll turn on the air conditioning and you should take your blazer off, it's bothering you," he said going to hold open the passenger door for her. She smiled gratefully and got in the car all the same. He closed the door behind her and as she waited for him to get in, she shrugged out of the navy blue blazer she was wearing. Under it, all she wore was her white camisole that she knew Bill loved. He often said he adored her in camisoles. He got in the car as well, setting her binders down in the backseat and then buckling up and started the car. He glanced at her seatbelt as well, he always worried about it crushing the baby, although she had assured him many times that her womb was strong enough to withstand a simple seatbelt.  
"Am I seeing things or did I see an appeal case peaking out from one of your binders?" He asked as he began to drive. She sighed, the appeal case! With all the frustration of Gabriel she had almost forgotten about. Almost.  
"No you're seeing correctly. I haven't looked at it though. Can we talk about it later? I'm kind of nervous," she said. She wasn't nervous about the appointment but she wanted to change the subject. Appeal cases weren't good especially in her line of law, and Gabriel was working on it with her.  
"Why? They'll take care of you, I'll make sure of it," Bill said glancing over at her. He thought she meant the appointment. She smiled at him. He would make sure of it. He always had a way of making sure she was well cared for. Suddenly, she was so appreciative of him. He had been so sweet and kind to her, and he had never raised his voice or gotten impatient with her. He was the ideal husband.  
"I know you will, I love you," she said. She loved how that made him smile, a genuine smile that reached his eyes.  
"I love you too," he said. He took his right hand that wasn't on the steering wheel and interlocked it with one of hers. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly. The small gesture warmed her heart. She vowed to herself to tell him about Gabriel later, tomorrow even. Nothing had happened and nothing would happen, but she didn't want to betray his trust and she could never hurt him.  
He sighed and parked the car as they came onto the hospital lot.  
"We'll have to tell my mother how it goes. She called me at work and was very upset that we had kept the baby news from her," he said. She raised her brows. Virginia was upset? She hadn't expected that. From the way Bill said it, she could tell he was trying to spare her from telling her the whole news.  
"She's upset at me isn't she? She thinks it was my idea?" Hillary asked. Bill didn't answer, but it was answer enough. He sighed again and turned to face her. His hands cradled her face.  
"Yeah she's upset with you, but I told her it was a mutual decision between the both of us. I wouldn't let it bother you. It's my fault really, I should have known she hates to be left out of the loop. She'll get over it, you'll see. Besides, we've been lucky than most. Maybe it's time for our share of a little family drama," he said jokingly. His light hearted tone put her at ease. He knew his mother better than she did and if he said all would be fine then all would be fine. He kissed her forehead and and she felt the excitement of their appointment come onto her. She allowed herself to feel the excitement, not knowing then that with their luck, it would never be something as simple as a little family drama.

He held her little hand as the nurse put the cooling gel on Hillary's stomach. He loved to look at her stomach, it was still small but round enough for anyone who looked closely to realize she was pregnant. There were little stretch marks beginning to form at the bottom of her belly, creating a pattern with her freckles. She blushed when she saw him looking and that warmed his heart. He had seen her bare many times before and the fact that his gaze could still make her rosy filled him with a sort of pride.  
The nurse left the room to go get some spare supplies and he took the opportunity to place a soft kiss on the bottom of her belly where the cooling gel hadn't been placed.  
"Bill!" She said laughing. "Between your ticklish touch, and the cooling gel I might just end up laughing so hard I have an accident." He sat back in his spot and smiled back at her. He knew how sensitive she was to touch and stimuli, it had often been one of the greatest pleasures between the two of them in bed, her body felt everything so deeply.  
"I would find that funny," he responded. "Are you okay? You're not too cold?" he went on, her comfort always of the upmost importance to him.  
"Are you kidding? I could never be too cold in Arkansas, Bill," she said laughing still. He continued to hold her hand, and stroked the soft palm with his thumb. Then the nurse came back.  
"Are you ready?" She asked, to which they both nodded. She then took the white, scanning like object and put it over Hillary's stomach. All eyes turned to the monitor, where the previously black screen now shifted, with gray images as it picked up Hillary's womb. Then the images, stilled enough for him to see a little head and the little wobbly part of a body. He heard Hillary gasp.  
"So small," Hillary said gasping and her voice in awe. He glanced at her and saw tears were in her eyes, happy tears. He felt his heart soar, seeing the little body on the screen, Hillary was right the baby was still very small. He couldn't explain what he felt. The child in the woman he loved was his flesh intertwined with Hillary's, already this little being was his favorite person.  
"I'll give you two a moment alone," the nurse said excusing herself with a smile. As soon as she was gone, Bill rushed onto his knees so he was knelt besides the bed they had laid Hillary on. Again he kissed her stomach.  
"Beautiful, we have the most beautiful little baby," he said suddenly tearing up as well. She laughed through her own happy tears.  
"We do. Beautiful, like their father," she said gazing back at the screen.  
"And like their mother," he said cupping her cheek and leaning into kiss her. "Thank you, Hillary. Thank you for giving me this opportunity to be a father," he went on still face to face with her. His words from earlier were true: the honeymoon stage would never be over.

The rest of the day had been a daze, they had returned home since Bill had finished teaching his classes for the day, and she had taken her work home with her. On their way home, Bill had stopped at his mother's house to drop off the pictures of the ultrasound, but she had stayed in the car for good measure and he hadn't stayed long.  
Now they were home, looking at the empty spare room they had in the house. It had previously been home to Cotton, their white furry cat Bill had given her for her birthday when they were first dating, but she was currently staying with Roger and Virginia since they had wanted some alone time without having to worry about her getting into everything.  
So the room was empty but not for long. It would be a nursery in a matter of months.  
"I think we should paint the room. I think the baby would like that," Bill said, his hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her. She smiled. Bill was always saying things like that. He would often give the baby more credit than need be, saying things like "shh, the baby can hear you," whenever someone cussed. Still, she was enjoying seeing him so hyped and overjoyed to be a father.  
"You're right. What color were you thinking?" She asked, turning around so she could hug him from around the waist and bury her face in his chest. He still smelled so good and exactly like he had when they had first met.  
"Yellow. That's nice and happy," he said without missing a beat. She nodded in agreement. Yellow, like the little hammock they had used over the years for outside spooning and cuddles. It was a happy color.  
"We'll have to add an air conditioner in here or a little fan. I don't want for our little joy to overheat," she added. Already the motherly concern was setting in. If it was too hot for her it would most definitely be too hot for the baby.  
"Of course. the baby will be with us the first few months though, like we agreed. So there's no need to hurry," Bill replied then kissed her on the nose. They had both agreed on having their child with them for the few months during the night as they didn't feel comfortable with sleeping in a separate room while the baby was still so little and vulnerable. Yet, all the same they had decided on turning the spare room into a little nursery so the baby could get used to the room. She felt so at home in Bill's arms and standing in the soon to be nursery. She just wanted to spend the rest of the evening curled up in his arms underneath their blankets and talk about the future. They were off work that, the rest of the day belonged to them...but..  
"Mmm. Bambi called. She told me she wants us to come to dinner with her and the others tonight. It's going to be everyone's last night in Arkansas for a while so she wants to have dinner," Hillary said, suddenly remembering.  
Bill just nodded.  
"Sounds nice. We won't have to cook and I think the baby likes it when you eat out. They like to pig out like me," he said. She rolled her eyes at him playfully and forced herself not to tell him that the baby probably couldn't even distinguish between tastes yet.  
"You gave Bambi my number," she said.  
"Yeah I did. She asked for it. Was that okay? I thought you two were friends now," he said looking down at her as if she had lost her mind.  
"She's pregnant," Hillary just stated, thinking that should be enough for him to understand. But in typical Bill and maybe male fashion, he just stood there with a confused expression. When she continued to stare at him as if it were obvious he shrugged.  
"What? It's not mine," he said jokingly.  
"She said the same thing. It's not funny," she told him sternly. She knew her mouth was pouting in the way it always did when she was angry, but Bill simply pulled her closer and held her.  
"It's just a joke, pretty baby. I love you," he said then kissed her cheek. She relaxed into his touch, but her frustration at Bambi was still present. There was no way she could be pregnant it didn't add up, and if for some reason she was then she would most definitely would not be eight weeks along. So why was she lying.  
"You're upset that she's pregnant?" Bill asked, puling back when she didn't play with his hair or kiss him back in the little ways she did whenever he kissed her. She sighed, men could be so dense sometimes, even her beloved Bill.  
"Bill she can't be pregnant! She's lying about it. Her voice was just so off and there is no way she is eight weeks pregnant," she said. Bill raised his eyebrows then contemplated on it.  
"Why would she lie?" he asked.  
"That's the million dollar question," she responded. Why would she lie? What was she looking to gain from it? And did Peter know? These questions could only be answered in person and that is what she intended to do.

Bill loved how she looked tonight, as they went out to join the others for dinner. She had changed into a tee-shirt dress which was white and long, but still short enough to be a dress. Her glasses illuminated her eyes even more, and her curly hair was flying everywhere. Truthfully, he didn't care about Bambi, he didn't care about the others really. Yes, as friends he did but he didn't really pay attention to them. All his stimuli was on Hillary. He watched her eat a hot pepper as she joked with May. They were all sitting in a circular booth and he sat across from her, just so he could get a good view of her.Her little fingers dangled onto the hot pepper and she smiled as she took a bite of it, her whole face flushing pink. It was such a lovely sight, that he swore then and there that he would let her have all the peppers she wanted, diet be damned.  
Hillary had been interrogating Bambi all night as well, but he simply did not care for that. From his perspective, everyone else faded away and there was only Hillary. Besides, he would hear about what she had discovered tomorrow.  
He found this little feud funny, since Hillary had nothing to worry about. So he was glad Bambi was leaving tomorrow. He was tired of hearing about her. They were about to enter a new stage of their life, a new beginning and all ties to the past were beginning to fade. Ironically enough, just as he thought that, he heard the door of the restaurant open. It was as if time slowed down, then he saw her. It was like seeing a ghost, a ghost with piercing green eyes. Eyes that he hadn't seen since he had zipped up his pants in a Oxford dorm room and left for Yale the next morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is the update. I hope you like it and i'm sorry for the long wait, college life is hectic and my long chapters also add to the delay. I have midterms coming up so i will probably update in 2 weeks or maybe even sooner, just know I haven't forgotten about this story. There is so much in this chapter that will be built on throughout the story and I can't wait to share it with you. I hope all is well with you and thank you for reading!


	3. Violet

She took pleasure in the way his finger-tips stroked the bare skin of her shoulder. It was early morning, and the sunlight was beginning to peak between the blinds. They were both groggy, and tired, but took pleasure in being in each other's quiet company. After the dinner last night, they had returned home and she had noticed he had been silent. He had seemed almost sad, and she had thought this was due to the fact that most of her attention had been on Bambi, and she had unconsciously ignored him. As a result, when she had walked back into their bedroom after finishing her nightly routine, and she had found him unbuttoning his shirt to dress into his pajamas, she had went up to him, her fingers stilling his.  
"Let me do it," she had whispered to him and had undressed him so he was shirtless. When she had moved to his pants, she had sank to her knees.  
"Hillary," he had cautioned. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to." He was always quick to make sure she didn't feel obligated to do anything.  
"I want to, please let me. Let me take care of you," she had whispered, her fingers undoing the button and zipper of his pants. He had relaxed upon hearing the consent and pleading of her voice. He had then helped her, pulling his member from out of his briefs and into the open in front of her, it had been rock solid.  
"Let me take care of you for once, the way you always take care of me," she had whispered before grabbing his member in her hands to kiss it softly. He had already begun to dissolve into a mess under her touch as she had wrapped her lips around him and pleasured him. His hands had wrapped in her hair, fisting the soft curls. His moans, his soft grunts, and the way he said her name as if he were standing at the edge of a cliff had been all too beautiful to her. Eventually, he had reached his peak and she had took him all in. In the end it hadn't been enough. They had needed each other, so they had spent the night and early hours of the weekend morning rediscovering each other.  
Now, as she lay still bare on him, and he bare under her, she rolled over onto her stomach to face him. He smiled at her, and continued to stroke her shoulder.  
"Good morning," he said, finally breaking the peaceful silence between them. She loved that about their relationship, no silence was awkward.  
"Good morning," she replied, and perked up to kiss him. He met her half-way, pressing his lips to hers softly. His fingers slid from her shoulders to the folds of her intimate part, spreading them apart, and causing a tender throbbing to which she moaned. His lips moved from hers to place themselves on her shoulder, sucking lightly. His finger again teased her, dancing at her entrance, but this time, she trapped it, walls coming down red-hot on it. She began to shift against him, up and down so she was essentially making love to his finger. He bit tenderly at her shoulder, as he began to shift and thrust back into her. She felt that they could have gone on like that forever, writhing in pleasure, but when they were both out of breath, they at last simmered down.  
"Mmm, that's one way to start the morning," she said, laying back against him. Morning and nights were so adventurous and they had been the years following the bet. Something about being in the soft sheets, entangled naked with him on their bed made her feel so at ease.  
"A good morning following an even greater night," he said huskily into her ear. At this she blushed, thinking about all the things they had done together. Long gone were the days of her virginity, he had deflowered her yet she had come into bloom with him, discovering one of life's more beautiful aspects.  
"Glad you thought it was great," she said, burying her face in his warm chest.  
"So amazing. You looked so beautiful, and so sexy on top of me like that. I just loved watching your hips as you thrusted onto me with your little pink-"  
"Bill!" she yelled while laughing into his chest. She still found it strange how his dirty talk could make her heart beat a mile a minute. His lips briefly touched her hair.  
"It's true. God, you're so beautiful," he said and yawned, his sleepy voice taking over. She loved that voice.  
"I don't want to get out of bed," she whispered.  
"Then don't. Let's stay here, let's talk some more," he answered just as softly. They had talked, as well. Between all their love making, and swooning, they had found time to discuss their day. It had been their form of pillow talk and a true testimony of their intimacy as they had laid legs completely tangled together and swapping stories from the day.  
"What should we talk about then?" She asked. They had discussed everything from the wedding, to their baby plans for the nursery, and stories from work.  
"Tell me more about this Gabriel," Bill said, slightly tightening his arm around her. She sighed, remembering how she had revealed to him that the other man would be her partner on the appeal case.  
"There's not much to tell, he's just my partner on the case," she said, her cheek laying against his bare chest. Again, she felt his light butterfly touch gently stroke her hair.  
"If there's not much to tell, why are you blushing?" he teased. She sighed, remembering how the man's brown eyes had undressed her, she had never been used to that type of attention.  
"There's nothing to tell. He complimented me that is all. You know I'm not used to that type of attention," she said and then looked up at him. He didn't look jealous, but rather amused. His smirk made him all the more attractive, a shadow of the old bad boy he had once been.  
"I'm not surprised. You look so gorgeous, more than you usually do these days," he said, his hands slipping under the bedsheets to grip her hips for emphasis. She knew he was enjoying all the shape her body was beginning to take with the pregnancy. Of course, he had loved her the way she had been before, but the widening of her hips and the enchantment of her breasts was something she noticed he loved.  
"You're not jealous?" She asked, playfully thrusting her hips against him. He whispered a barely audible obscenity, and she knew if she continued to tease him then they would never stop. He made an effort to contain himself however.  
"No not even a little. You're here with me. You're mine," he said, and brought his lips down to her ear. "And I have a surefire way of proving it," he continued. Then he surprised her, thrusting slightly against her as well, the heat and friction causing her to dissolve into a flushed mess. This only proved his point and he laughed. She rolled her eyes, and planted a kiss on his chest.  
"It's not fair really, that you are never jealous," she said a thought she had been stirring over for a while now. It wasn't a very serious one but she had in fact been a little annoyed that he never seemed jealous, and she herself had been jealous on several occasions. Heck, when she had first met him, she had seen him getting oral from another woman.  
"It's because I know how much you love me," he simply said. He buried his face in her hair like often did. He had told her on more than one occasion that he had wanted to sink his face into her frizzy blonde curls when he had first been falling in love with her. She didn't answer, and instead relished in his touch and the way his face nuzzled against her hair. For a moment, she wondered what he would be like if he were jealous. He took her silence as doubt and at last removed his face from the curtain that was her hair and pulled back to look at her.  
"Don't be silly, you know you're the only one for me. I love you and I want you forever," he said passionately.  
She laughed. He frowned.  
"What, Hillary?" he asked in the exasperated way he often did when he couldn't follow her thoughts. She caressed his face with her hands, loving how smooth his skin felt. They had been trying face masks together to keep her possible hormonal acne away, and they had worked lovely for him.  
"I know you love me. I know that by now and I'm secure in it, it's just.." she let her voice wander off as she pondered letting him know about her childish thought.  
"It's just?" Bill asked, probing her to go on. His eyes searched her face, and she knew that she would have to tell him or he would pester her about it.  
"I was wondering what it would be like to get you jealous, and how you would react," she said in a small voice. He laughed.  
"I don't know, I don't think I've ever been jealous. I've been protective around Scott and Packer but jealous of them? Never," he said laughing again, not helping her mood. She shot him a glare, but he only kissed her quickly.  
"Why this sudden interest in jealously?" he asked curiously.  
"It's not sudden, It's something I wondered since we started dating. I mean you were with so many women before me, and I'm not insecure about it now, believe me I'm carrying your child but I always wondered why do I always have to be the one who is jealous?" She asked. It was true, now she didn't care, she knew that Bill hung on to her like a puppet on a string and that he loved her immensely but it was just something she had wondered. For a moment, she thought that it would be nice for Bill to be the one who had to deal with the big green monster.  
"I don't know, because you let yourself get jealous? I don't know I've just never felt that. I mean I was your first everything," he said smiling and almost gloating. She rolled her eyes. She still felt a little annoyed with him, but it was playful annoyance.  
"You weren't my first everything.You weren't the first guy I held hands with or hugged," she jeered.  
It was his turn to roll his eyes.  
"Really? Holding hands and hugging? Come on, Hills everyone's first for that are their parents," he said, but then paused. He did seem interested since she had never told him about this before, well about her grade school crushes. "You''ll have to tell me about it though sometime," he continued. She laughed and sat up in bed.  
"I don't think so, I think I'll let you wallow in your jealousy for a while," she said standing up to get dressed. He caught her by the wrist with ease.  
"I don't think you'd like me if I were jealous. I never felt it, but I'm sure I would kill any man who tried to come between us," he said solemnly. Then, he lighted back up. "Oh and Hillary?' he inquired.  
"Yes?" she asked, feeling aroused by how serious and attractive he had been when almost jealous.  
"Don't shower, just yet, I love when you smell like sex and me."

 

 

It was true. He had loved having her on top of him. She had suggested to take care of him, and indeed she had, making love to him whilst in the fully dominate position above, She had looked so wonderful. She had been completely nude, her ample breast revealed to him in full view and her wide set hips swaying from side to side like a goddess as she controlled the speed of their thrusts .Being on top had given her the opportunity to guide his member to her favorite sweet spots and every time they had been nicked, he had been greeted with even more wondrous sight. Every time her sweet spots were pleasured, she would grab at her breast, fondling with herself and moaned, her head thrown back in delight as she whispered his name. She had made love to him, putting all her focus on his pleasure and it made his heart soar. He had never been treated like that in the past, he had only been treated as a sexual object, Hillary treated him as the subject of her love.It was amazing how such a small body like hers could bring him such delight both physically and emotionally. He found his salvation in the honey sweetened taste of her lips and lost himself within the folds of her ivory flesh. She had comforted him, and he had needed it last night. Last night. When like a nightmare, memories of the past had come to haunt him, with piercing green eyes. He hadn't told Hillary. After all, nothing had happened, the ghost woman had walked into the restaurant and had immediately vanished so he hadn't been able to find her again. So he hadn't told Hillary. There would be no use opening that can of worms and causing her to worry only for it to be nothing. Still, those green eyes.. He had only ever seen eyes that green once: at Oxford. Yet, he knew that he couldn't make his past mistakes. The lesson of the bet had taught him well, he wouldn't keep anything from Hillary ever again even if it made her mad at him. Better for her to be mad, than have him lose her like he almost had once she had discovered the bet. He would never put her through something like that again, and he himself couldn't take the pain of losing her again. As a result, he had vowed to himself that if the woman turned out to be who he thought she was, then he would tell Hillary. Until then, he let this little scare be his own. Already, the fright was beginning to deplete, as always Hillary had chased all his fears away. He still found it ironic that despite the difference in size, she was always the one protecting him, emotionally. Her arms were his refuge, the one place he felt safe, and every one of her kisses made every fear flee. It was times like last night, when he was suddenly so aware of his love for her. Of course, he was always aware of it, but at times it just intensified to where he physically felt as if his heart might burst with his overflowing love. That's how he had felt last night as they had been intimate in more ways than one. It was never just the physical, though he enjoyed that aspect of it and loved how she felt better than anything in the world. It was also the emotional, and the talks they shared between making love. Before her, he had never said a word during sex, it was all about the physical. But with Hillary it was so much more. It was laying his head on her bare breasts as her fingers raked through his hair, and he listened to her heartbeat. It was laying side by side, faces turned toward each other as they shared stories about the day and he gazed into her shining blue eyes. It was pulling her in for a kiss mid laugh as they shared jokes. Most of all, it was feeling like he belonged and that he could simply be, without any outside pressures.  
She was everything.  
So he would tell her the truth, if it became necessary.  
Just not now when he didn't know if there was even a problem especially with her mind having been on jealously a few moments before.  
Though she would never have to be jealous.  
As she had stood up to get dressed, he had quickly grabbed a change of clothes and he went to the bathroom to change.  
Then, he had gone to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.  
He had made her Apple fritters some scratch, since the smell was neutral and it consisted of apples which always kept her stomach at ease.  
Before her, he had never been able to cook and had never thought about it.  
But he had learned for her.  
He loved when she cooked for him but he wanted to share the load.  
So now, as he put the Apple fritters on two plates for both of them he heard her come in.  
He knew she hadn't showered like he had asked her to, he hadn't heard the shower head and if he had the Apple fritters would have been long forgotten.  
He looked in the direction he had heard her come in from, and his heart almost stopped. She was only clothed in one of his long white dress shirts he wore for work, and her lips were still swollen from the night's events. Her hair was also a disheveled mess, but the little love bites he had left on her neck peaked through from behind the curls.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked laughing.  
He suddenly realized that he had been staring and he tried to snap out of it.  
"You're just so beautiful," he whispered. She flushed, and looked away. Her stomach growled.  
"I'm also so very hungry. What did you make me?" She asked  
He turned around and grabbed the two plates, setting them on the table.  
"Apple fritters. I think your stomach will take better to these than they did to the eggs," he said, taking a seat next to her. She nodded. He watched as she picked one up in her small fingers and popped it into her mouth.  
"They taste so good, Billy," she said. He loved watching her eat, and he loved how she greedily continued to pick up the fritters on her plate and eat them. When she was done, she smiled at him.  
"Thank you it's not that often that I get to eat something that doesn't make me feel sick these days," she said, happily. He loved when she was happy, and he loved how her high cheeks always glowed.  
Her stomach growled again.  
He pushed his untouched plate toward her.  
"Here, eat these," he said.  
She looked up at him with her big blue eyes.  
"Aren't you hungry?" She asked, but again it was her stomach that growled.  
"Not really. Besides you're eating for two now, pretty girl," he said, reaching out to twirl one of her curls in his fingers. She seemed as if she wanted to argue, but in the end her stomach ruled out and she ate the fritters.  
"I feel bad that you didn't get any," she said once she was done.  
He on the other hand, didn't feel bad. He loved that she had eaten. Like she had mentioned before, her stomach had been causing her to eat less and he had worried about her.  
"There's plenty of other things for me to eat," he said mischievously. He wasn't usually so direct, but she just looked so stunning wearing his shirt and her lips still swollen.  
"Bill! You're so bad," she said laughing and swatting her hand at him.  
He caught her hand easily, and began to lick off the remaining frosting from the apple fritters.  
He kept his eyes in contact with her and he felt her shiver.  
"Mm, Billy. Maybe we should try to be productive this weekend," she said, but he could hear the bliss in her voice. Reluctantly, he let go of her hand and straightened up.  
"Alright what do you want to do?" He asked. Her wishes were always his command.  
She stood up, and he did with her as well.  
She stood on her tipey toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I was thinking we should begin painting the nursery," she suggested.  
He liked that idea.  
His own hands went to caress her bottom, only to notice something that took his mind off the nursery for the moment.  
"You're calling me bad? You could have at least put some underwear on, Hills," he said, his voice full of heat.  
She really was just wearing only his dress shirt, as his hands could feel the smooth nakedness of her skin.  
She blushed and it was too much for him. He briefly grinded against her just to remind her of their other options for the weekend.  
"Still want to paint the nursery?" He asked, still mischievously.  
She bit her lip.  
"Yes, but we'll have to go to the store for paint, and I still have to get dressed..." she said letting her voice linger. She brought her lips up to his ear. "But first I think we should take a shower."  
He got her meaning and scooped her up in his arms, rushing them both to the bathroom in glee.

She looked at the paint samples in her hands, never having known that there were so many shades of yellow. All her trips to art museums with Bill back in New Haven should have prepared her for the wide array of colors, yet she still felt so out of her head. So much yellow. Which shade could possibly capture the love that she felt for her growing child?  
"I like the sunflower one," Bill noted from behind her.  
She nodded, though her thoughts were elsewhere.  
Of the three samples she held in her hands, sunflower wasn't one of them. She held lemon, royal yellow, and gold.  
"This is so much more difficult than I thought it would be," she said.  
He chuckled.  
"It's not. Sunflower is the best pick, I just know it," he said. She turned to look at him. His hair was still damp and so was her own, in a way it made her blush, anyone observant enough would have been able to tell that they had just showered together.  
"Why so sure about sunflower?" She asked.  
"It's bright, it's beautiful, and it's happy like you. I'm sure it'll capture the mood for the baby lovely. I also already associate the baby with this shade. I just picture you holding her in your arms surrounded by this yellow and it feels right," he said.  
She could see it too.  
Following the bet, Bill had taken on painting. He was seeing this image with his artist's eye and she knew he was right.  
"Yes, sunflower will be lovely," she said. She also noticed how Bill had referred to the baby as a her. "Still holding out that the baby's a girl?" She teased.  
He bent down and kissed her softly. He tasted good, just as good as he had under the warm shower jets. Wet or dry, he always tasted like Bill.  
"Yes. I was right about this wasn't I?" He asked, after they broke their kiss. He reached over her head and plucked the sunflower yellow sample from the shelf.  
"I'll go put in the order for the mix. I shouldn't be long," he said, giving her a smile.  
She watched him go, loving the lean outline of his body.  
When he had at last turned the aisle past her view, she turned her attention back to the shades. Briefly in the shower between kisses, she had suggested painting their room as well, but they had decided to hold off on that until they finished with their current project. So she looked at the shades without really looking at them now.  
Her thoughts were elsewhere.  
They were on Bambi.  
She had left this morning, along with with her other friends, but she was thinking of what she had found out about her former nemesis.  
All last night at the restaurant, she had drilled her with question after question about the pregnancy.  
What multivitamins was she taking? How did she not notice before that she was eight weeks along? Had they told family yet?  
What she had derived from all her fire round questions was one thing: She knew for sure Bambi was lying.  
What vitamins was she taking? Her answer had been it was too early.  
How did she not notice she was eight weeks along? her answer had been that she had still been getting her period and that is why they went to the hospital to check that everything was fine.  
Had they told family? Her answer had been they hadn't.  
They were all vague answers, like trying to hide a lie.  
Then of course, there had been Peter's reaction.  
He had gone along with everything Bambi had said, and when Hillary had tried to ask him specifically questions, Bambi had interjected.  
She had meant to talk to Bill about it after they left the restaurant, but he had seemed so sad, and then she had unbuttoned his shirt and one thing had led to another. She had only been able to talk to him about it during their pillow talk, as they had winded down from their love making.  
"She's lying, Bill," she had told him. "Bambi is lying about the pregnancy. I asked her question after question and it was as if she were on trial trying to get all her details of her alibi straight." He had simply stroked her back and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
"Of course she's lying. She couldn't take that you were getting all the attention," he had said.  
"I guess so. I just don't understand why she would lie. You're not upset with me then for asking her questions all night? I didn't mean to snub you or leave you out," she had said placing a kiss on his chest.  
"No, I'm not upset with you. I just don't think it's something we need to worry about. She probably said it in the heat of being jealous, and she's heading back to Italy. As far as we know the next time we see her, she'll have a baby and say she was telling the truth all along. The only person I really feel sorry for is Peter, he's going to be getting a lot of action now that she's trying to get pregnant," Bill had said laughing.  
She had agreed with him in that moment, he had a way of always making things seem logical.  
"Let's put that behind us, let's focus on us," he had said caressing her face. She had wanted that too, and as he had kissed her once more every thought of Bambi had been wiped from her mind.  
It was however, on her mind now that she stood alone in the paint sample aisle. She made an effort to put it out of her mind. Bill was right. Logically it all made sense that Bambi would have lied because she was jealous. And she was out of the country! So there was no problem. She shook her head, and tried to focus on something else.  
But then her mind took a different route when for a moment she swore she saw a woman with dark hair in the aisle across the room staring at her.  
She blinked and the woman was gone.  
A hand on her shoulder made her jump.  
"Hey you okay? I didn't mean to scare you," Bill said from behind her. She turned and nodded, though her heart was still racing. She swore that she had seen a woman staring at her, the image had been too vivid to be her imagination.  
"It's okay. I just thought I saw a woman staring at me," She said.  
Bill's face suddenly seemed more serious.  
"A woman what woman?" He asked.  
She wondered at his change of tone, but took it as him being protective in the way he sometimes got.  
"I don't know. A woman with dark hair in that aisle across the room. It just kind of spooked me, one moment I was thinking about Bambi and the whole lying about the pregnancy thing then I look up and see that woman staring at me then she just disappears," she said.  
Bill sighed, almost in relief.  
"You probably just spooked yourself. You were thinking about Bambi and that's enough to spook anyone," he joked, taking her in his arms, and stroking her hair. "I told you, you shouldn't think about her anymore. She's gone, and she's not going to cause problems for us. It's not good for you or the baby to be stressed or scared," he went on. She nodded, he was probably right. There was no need to over speculate and create problems that didn't exist. Besides, her life was so beautiful right now. She had Bill, the one person she had fallen so in love with at Yale, and she was carrying their child within her.  
This was everything she wanted and everything she had once thought had been lost to her following the discovery of the bet.  
She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.  
"They said the mix should be ready in twenty minutes, you want to walk around and see what else we should buy for the house around here?" Bill asked.  
She did.

 

He had walked behind her, pushing their cart as they had killed time by looking through the other home appliances.  
She had seemed to have forgotten her scare, as she had picked out all kinds of pretty things for their bathroom including matching his and hers towels.  
He on the other hand, had been alert.  
Knowing what he knew, he kept his eyes on the lookout for the spooky woman who had been staring at Hillary earlier.  
Could it have been the same woman he had seen at the restaurant? He hoped not. He did really hope that it had just been Hillary's mind playing tricks on her for thinking too long about Bambi. He tried to convince himself that was the case, but somehow he couldn't shake the doomsday feeling he kept having.  
More than anything, he had wanted to leave the store, but they had to wait for the paint so they had continued to kill time.  
Hillary helped keep his mind at ease.  
Shopping with her had always been one of his favorite things to do.  
He remembered how when he had first went shopping with her in New Haven it had been for clothes, now it was for things in their home.  
He loved watching her compare prices, and choose between colors.  
He especially had loved how she had looked today, her hair darkened and wet from their risqué shower.  
She had put his mind at ease by asking his opinion on things and often looking back at him as he pushed the cart and greeted him with a smile.  
He loved her so much.  
That's why he hoped that this phantom woman wasn't who he thought she was.  
The phantom woman had a way of attracting trouble, and not just any trouble but the type that was dangerous.  
This wasn't simply like the bet again, where it had all seemed like adolescent drama and frat boys, this was real danger, and it involved life or death.  
Between the two, he chose life, life with Hillary and their unborn child.  
That's why when at last twenty minutes had gone by and they had paid for the paint as well as their other items, he was glad that they were going home.  
Now, as he watched Hillary sit on the floor of the nursery and dip her paintbrush in the yellow substance, he felt calmer.  
Here, in the realms of their home he knew for sure they were safe.  
"Are you gonna come help, Clinton? Rome wasn't built in a day and neither will this nursery if you just stand there," she called to him.  
She had changed so she was wearing one of his old raggedy tee shirts that said Arkansas on it. She had also pulled her hair back in a ponytail and changed into tiny little shorts that were barely visible under the tee shirt.  
She looked so beautiful without trying.  
He picked up his own paint brush, squatting down to dip it in paint and then straightening up.  
Hillary, had already begun to paint, starting off at the far end of the wall.  
He went over to where she was.  
"Bill, I plan to get this done sometime this month so if you're going to come over here and distract me.."  
He zoned out as he watched her pretty pink mouth lecture him in the way it often did.  
That's how they had started, with her lecturing him, only in the beginning he hadn't wanted to listen.  
In the end, it had been her lectures and guidance that had saved him from the bad boy persona he had spent his life hiding behind.  
"Bill!Are you listening to me?" She shouted, her voice breaking through his thoughts.  
He smiled.  
"Yes, I was listening," he said.  
"What did I say then?" She asked, rolling her eyes and turning her back to continue her painting.  
"You said you want to get this done this month and that you don't want me to distract you," he said. That was all he had heard before he had zoned out. She had a way of completely enchanting him to where he lost track of time, space, and reality itself. He had always been able to multitask but over the years he had found that if Hillary was in the room, that's where his focus went.  
"And I mean it," she said, though he could tell she was trying not to smile.  
"I won't distract you, besides you need someone tall enough to reach the upper part of the wall," he said.  
"Shut up," she said. Then they both laughed. He fell into rhythm, painting alongside her. It was the best form of therapy, painting. When he had thought he had lost her and that she had wanted nothing to do with him after discovering the bet, he had taken up painting.  
And he had painted her.  
Not only did it give him some sense of her presence and the ability to see her beautiful image, but it gave him focus and direction.  
That's what painting was and what it did for him.  
Truthfully, he hadn't had much time to paint pictures again since they had moved to Arkansas, but his old canvases he had painted during the year of the bet after he had thought he had lost her were in their storage room, including the one of her he had showed her that had made her gasp the first time she had seen it in New Haven all those years ago.  
He still found it strange that some of their sweetest memories came from when they had first met, despite all the heartbreak those memories remained sweet. If anything some of that heartbreak enriched his love for her even more, made him realize how lucky he was to have her because there had been a time when a future with her had seemed lost to him.  
He looked at her now, she had propped herself up on her knees to get the bottom of the wall painted.  
"You know what else happens this month besides finishing this nursery?" He asked.  
"What?" She asked back, looking up at him.  
"Your birthday," he said simply. With all memories in his mind he had remembered how they had spent their first birthday together, and how he had given her their cat Cotton (who was currently missing in action and hiding out in Roger's room back in his mother's house).  
"Oh," she said simply and shrugged turning her attention back to the task at hand.  
"What do you mean oh?" He asked. Each year, he had always tried to top the first birthday they had spent together. He had thrown her a surprise party their second year together, and the third he had taken her out to the most expensive restaurant he had been able to find.  
"Nothing. It just means I know you're going to start asking me what I want and whether I want sprinkles or no sprinkles and I don't know, Bill. I have everything I want," she said smiling up at him.  
"Everything? There isn't one thing you want?' He asked.  
Did she understand how difficult it was for him to not give her anything and everything?  
"Nope. There's nothing I've ever wanted more than you, and I have you," she said.  
That made his heart sing, but his birthday plans all the more difficult.  
"Then how about you can have me all day on your birthday," he offered.  
She turned rosy.  
"Bill, my birthday falls on a Wednesday," she said.  
"Call in sick. Don't go to work," he suggested. It was very much like the times when he had tried to convince her to ditch class to be with him. Even now, he got the same response. "I don't think so," she said shaking her head. He sighed and put his paintbrush down in the cup they were using as a placeholder for the brushes. "Come on Hillary name something, anything and I'll get it for you," he said. She stood up and also put her paintbrush in the cup. Then she wiped her hands off using one of the rags they had put. Unlike him, she was a messy painter. Her little fingers had somehow managed to get yellow paint all over them. "No, Bill. I don't want anything," she said laughing. He went up to her and took her in his arms, swaying slightly with her. "That's not an option, pretty baby." She rolled her eyes and pretended to mock think. "I want to be on top of the world," she said, cleverly. Already his mind began to race with ideas. "Bill," she spoke again trying to get his attention. He looked down at her, in his arms. He undid her ponytail, causing all her blonde curls to fall in every direction. She began to laugh and protest, but he simply picked her up. She playfully hit his back with her little fists.  
"Bill! Put me down," she said, but was laughing all the same.  
He did put her down at last and pushed the curls back from her face and caressed it. "Your birthday is gonna be amazing. Just you wait," he said, his thumbs gently rubbing her cheek. She closed her eyes and he could tell that she liked the touch.  
"I told you not to distract me," she said, but he could tell she wasn't bothered by it.  
"I can't help myself. You're just so fun to be around. Today has been great," he said. It really had been despite his worries. The morning had been so beautiful waking up to her in his arms only to share an intimate shower later on. He could still remember how she looked like under the shower head, so beautiful as water droplets clung to her eyelashes.  
"Mmm. Bill? If you want to get me something, there is something I really want right now," she said. That got his attention. He was always quick to give her anything.  
"Yeah anything," he responded.  
"I want a cheeseburger," she said. He raised his eyebrows in confusion.  
"But they are so greasy. Won't that upset your stomach?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.  
"I'm so hungry, and I don't know we'll let the baby decide just get me my cheeseburger, Bill." He sighed, he knew she was no joke when she was hungry, especially these days. He placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and squeezed her gently before letting her go.  
"Alright then. I'll be back soon," he said. Then he left to get his keys and wallet to do her bidding.

When he had left, she sat down on the nursery floor and stared at the wall it was partially done, but there was a long ways to go and of course there were the other three walls in the room that needed to be painted.  
That's why she had told Bill not to distract her, but even if he had done nothing he would have been a distraction. As long as he was in the room, her eyes would always gravitate to him. She had been stealing glances at his focused hands painting with precision and ease.  
She heard their phone begin to ring and she stood up to go into the kitchen to answer it.  
"Hello?" She asked.  
"Oh Hillary is Bill there?" Virginia said over the line. Hillary bit her cheek, it was a bit awkward talking to Bill's mother considering that she privately knew that her mother-in-law was mad at her.  
"No he just left. Is there something I can help you with?" She asked.  
"No, thank you. Just let him know I called," Virginia said. Then the line went dead.  
How incredibly strange, Hillary thought. It had all been so abrupt and borderline rude. She had used to talk to Virginia on the phone for hours, but now it seemed as if the woman wanted nothing to do with her.  
She tried not to let that bother her.  
She instead sat down at the kitchen table.  
Her binder with the appeal case stuck out now, she could barely see the ominous letters.  
Perhaps now would be the time to read it and take her mind off things...

 

He had walked into the local burger joint, only to have the feeling that he was being followed. He had always had a sixth sense and this one was telling him that something was off. As a test he walked down the hall of the burger joint to where the bathrooms were. If it was who he suspected, there was no way she would know the bathrooms were back here because no sign said so, only loyal customers knew.  
He felt it again.  
Then he turned around quickly and there she was.  
He pinned her against the wall.  
"I knew it was you, Violet," he said angrily.  
There she was. Just as he had left her in the dorm room the day before he had left for Yale. Nothing had changed. Her hair was still jet black and long to her elbows and her eyes those piercing green.  
"I don't think that's any way to greet an old friend," she said in that thick British accent of hers.  
"We're not old friends. We're not even friends," he retorted. His heart was beating out of his chest because his suspicions had been correct, she was here in the flesh.  
"It's been so long since we've been this close," she whispered.  
He stepped back, releasing his grip from her. The last thing he needed was for her to think he was interested.  
"It's going to stay that way. I have a family now," he said. He saw her eyes look at his ring.  
"I know. That little blonde at the store? William I know you can do better," she said. He wanted to smite her, maybe not physically he could never hit a woman but he wanted her to leave and never come back. Why now? Why after all these years? More to the point, she had been the woman that had been staring at Hillary in the store.  
"You're going to stay away from her. I don't need you and all your bad influences and baggage causing her pain," he said.  
She sighed and rolled her eyes, and at last stopped leaning on the wall. At her full height, she was just as tall as him.  
"I'm not here to hurt her. I'm not here to hurt you. I've never hurt you William and you know that," she said.  
In a way that was true. She herself had never hurt him, in a way she was a victim, but she had lied to him before and she did have a past that he did not want Hillary intermingling with.  
"What are you here for then?" He asked.  
Why would she, Cambridge born and bred come to Arkansas?  
"It's my son. They took my son from me," she said sad all of a sudden. A son? He didn't know she had a son. Given her situation, that would have most likely gotten her killed.  
"Who did? Was it those thugs?" He asked, he didn't want to actually label them for what they were, it was too menacing.  
She shook her head.  
"No, it was these American lawyers. I moved to the States a few years after you had left. I managed to escape my situation. I had to, I was pregnant and I knew they would kill me so I ran to America. Sometime after I got here, I was looking for you in Arkansas but they told me you were New Haven, England, Mexico and I could never pin point you. I stayed in Arkansas for sometime waiting for you, but then the American lawyers took my son away. They said he was in an abusive situation but he wasn't. I had no money and we lived in a small shack I was able to rent cheaply. I didn't want to have to go back to my line of work. I was only able to find you again after your mother told me you had moved back," she stammered. This was all too much. He wondered if he was imagining it. Yet this was too vivid to imagine. He hoped that at any moment now he would wake up and be in Hillary's safe arms.   
"Why were you looking for me?" He asked, his heart racing even more now. It thumped and thumped, and at her next words it exploded.   
"Because you're the father of my son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'lll try to update again really soon because things are getting good now and I hate to leave you all hanging thank you for reading:) Also sorry if the formatting was confusing i have the worst time with it these days and i suck at HTML formatting.


	4. distraction

"What did you just say to me?" He asked, though he was certain he had heard her.  
It couldn't be true.  
He must be delusional.  
"I said you're the father of my son, William. I didn't want to tell you this way, I wanted to give you time but-"  
"But you thought it would be better to follow me?" He asked, almost shouting. There was no one in the hall except them, and he tried to contain himself, try to act like if his world wasn't falling in.  
Violet on the other hand, seemed afraid, he had never hurt her, but the people she hung around with (not by choice) had and as a result any form of anger was frightening to her.  
"I wanted to find how best to approach you. I was going to at the restaurant, but I saw you were with your friends. Then at the store you were with your wife, and well when I saw you were going off alone I wanted to talk to you," She said, her accent incredibly thick. He was sure she stood out like a sore thumb here in Arkansas with that accent of hers, and of course there was her designer clothes that were a product of her old "job."  
He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.  
Hillary.  
He would have to tell Hillary everything.  
Already he was feeling worried about her.  
"Did your boss follow you to America?" He asked. He used the term boss loosely.  
"No. I'm sure he didn't. If he did he'd be in jail, I reported him to the police as soon as I got here," She said.  
That gave him some relief. If her boss wasn't around, that meant there was less danger for Hillary, and that is all that mattered.  
But there were still problems.  
He couldn't have a son, he just couldn't.  
He was expecting a child with Hillary, and that's the only child that was his, that should be his.  
It shouldn't be this way.  
He already had his happily ever after, he didn't want his past taking it away from him.  
"How do you know he's my son? With your line of work.." his voice trailed off, he knew she would understand him. He didn't want to offend her but they both knew the implications of what she meant.  
"Our line of work," she corrected, somewhat offended.  
With shame, he remembered what he had used to do.  
He told Hillary about it a little after they had first met.  
He had let women pay him to have sex with him in order to help support his mother and Roger back home while he was at Georgetown and then England.  
"Not anymore. Our situations were different, I had a choice to do what I did."  
She rolled her eyes. Those green eyes that he had foolishly fallen for at a pub back in England. It had probably been the alcohol in his blood stream that had drawn him to her and the fact that he had still been so fucked up then.  
"Don't rub it in. Not many of us get that choice," she said.  
For a moment he did sympathize with her. Her situation had been a terrible one and she had only told him about it after she had slept with him, and that had been one of the factors that helped make up his mind about going to New Haven.  
But that was history.  
This was the present.  
Hillary was his present and his future and he needed to find out all the facts so he could report them to her, so they could work this out together.  
"Back to my original question how do you know he's mine?" He asked. Surely if he had a son, he would know it. He would have known it, something in him would have told him surely.  
"You're the last man I slept with," she said.  
He shook his head, he refused to believe that.  
"I want a DNA test," he said. If that were even possible at this point. She had said they had taken the boy away so why was she here bothering him?  
She looked at him with pity.  
"I had one done when he was born, I saved some..well some "things" of yours and checked. I wanted to know for sure," she said.  
No.  
No.  
It couldn't possibly be true.  
He had always been careful and beyond experienced.  
"He can't be. We took precautions," he said.  
Again, she shook her head in pity.  
"The condom broke, William. I didn't want to tell you because I was so happy being with you. You treated me better than any other man I had been with and-"  
"You didn't tell me?!" He shouted.  
For the first time in several years he felt angry, true anger the kind he had used to feel before Hillary.  
"Don't be angry with me," she stammered.  
But he was past angry, this was fury. How could she have been so irresponsible?  
"It was my right to know! When did you notice? During or after?" he asked, but he was sure he knew the answer from what she had previously said.  
"During. I just didn't want to stop, William-"  
"My name is Bill!" he shouted. He turned his back on her and again ran his hands through his hair.  
So he had a son.  
So she said.  
What did she want from him?  
Had she come here just to make him miserable.  
He could hear her crying, but for a moment he didn't care.  
Time and reality itself had seemed to stop.  
It was as if the universe was playing some big game on him.  
"Violet, why did you come here? What do you want from me?" He asked.  
He felt older, much older.  
How could the day that had started so beautifully take a turn for the worse?  
"I want you to help me get our son back. I just want him back. You don't even have to speak to us after or even acknowledge us, just help me get him back. I've gotten straightened out recently and I have a stable house and everything. They just need to see I have changed. You seem to have done pretty well for yourself too and I just thought if they saw that the father was there then they would give him to me," she said. It made sense. He knew how conservative they are here in Arkansas, especially toward single mothers. But he didn't want to get involved in that. He had one family. Hillary and their child were his family and that was enough.  
"Your mother told me you would want to help. She said since you never knew your biological father that you wouldn't want our son to grow up like that," she foolishly said. Foolish, because that pushed him right over the edge.  
She had talked to his mother?  
His mother had no right to tell her any of those things! And she had no right to interfere with his life like this! Did she really hate Hillary that much that she would go to great lengths to replace her?  
"My mother doesn't speak for me I do. Look I don't want to get entangled in this. I have a family. My wife is expecting a child, and I do not need this right now. I won't help you. I can't. I have other priorities in my life," he said.  
She seemed upset, but at last nodded.  
"Okay. I'm still here in Arkansas if you change your mind. I'm going to fight for our son, even if you won't," She said and turned away from him.  
He sighed and hit the hall, before calming down, or at least attempting to.  
Hillary..  
He would need to tell her all this.  
He went back to the front of the restaurant to complete the task he had been originally sent here for.

She sighed and straightened up, stretching her arms.  
Reality coming back to her, she glanced at the clock, she had slept for thirty minutes.  
She had fallen asleep at the kitchen table, the appeal case open before her.  
She pushed it away.  
She hadn't read all the details as sleep had overtaken her but she had read enough: the boy she had helped take out of an abusive situation, was being fought for by his mother. His mother who he had previously lived with was taking the case to trial again and trying to prove that she could raise a son.  
Hillary had known then that this trial and case would be long and as if already feeling the long nights she would have to devote to this case, her body had drifted on to sleep.  
Now she sat up, her stomach grumbling.  
Where was Bill?  
She was so hungry, and the small sleep she had indulged in had not changed that.  
On cue, she heard the front door slam and she looked up to see Bill had entered with a fast-food sack that held her cheeseburger. Unceremoniously, he plopped the bag down in front of her, then walked over to the sink, looking out the window and his back to her.  
Strange, she thought.  
Still her stomach called, and she opened the sack and took out her burger, unfolding the hygienic tinfoil that protected it.  
Once undone, she took a bite and sighed.  
There was no cheese.  
She peaked under the bun and found that Bill had gotten her a plain hamburger.  
"Bill, this is a hamburger I told you I wanted one with cheese," she said. She meant nothing by it, it was an innocent comment. She was perfectly fine with eating a hamburger, but she didn't expect Bill's reaction.  
"Don't start on me now, alright!" He shouted, his back still to her.  
She paused.  
He never yelled at her, never.  
She could imagine her heart being popped like a balloon.  
Bill must have sensed it because he turned around and upon seeing the hurt on her face, looked regretful. He went to her and knelt down, meeting her eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I just have something I need to tell you. It's not good news but I have to tell you."  
She sighed, what could possibly be wrong?  
But he seemed so sad and scared almost, and she hated to see him like that. Instantly, she felt protective. She knew him better than anyone else in the world and she knew that he has only shown this type of anger when they had first met, when he had still been dealing with ghosts from his past.  
"You can tell me anything, Billy," she said placing a hand on his shoulder.  
He looked so ashamed and so fearful.  
"You might want to eat first because I think after this you are going to lose your appetite."

He watched as Hillary made their bed cozy.  
She was procrastinating having to hear what he had to say, he could tell.  
She had finished eating quietly then had suggested that he tell her while she laid down in bed to rest.  
Consequently, she had then decided that their bed sheets needed changing as well so she had put the old ones in the wash and was now finishing putting fresh ones on the bed.  
Maybe this was her way of mentally preparing herself for what was to come.  
Still, he hated when she got into her thinking mode and he had no way of knowing what was going on in her mind.  
At last, she laid down in the freshly made bed and outstretched her arms for him as if she intended to pull him to her from across the room.  
"I'm ready now, Billy. Come here," she said her voice so confident and trusting.  
He went to her laying down beside her so they were face to face.  
Now that he had the opportunity to reveal everything, again he felt a little shameful.  
He hated to be the bearer of bad news.  
"How's your stomach holding up?" he asked, his hand on her little belly underneath the bedsheets. She felt so warm and any day now he hoped that the baby would be big enough to start kicking, but he knew it was still too early.  
This was his way of coping for what he would have to tell her. He just wanted to steal these last few seconds of normalcy with her.  
"Good. I feel so full, but its been so long since i've felt that way and I like it," she said.  
"I'm sorry I ruined your order," he said sheepishly.  
She shrugged.  
"It's okay. I'm sure you had other things on your mind," she said understandably.  
She snuggled up closer to him, and he wrapped his arm around her.  
She was so trusting, always so trusting. Even after the bet, she had learned to trust him again and she had never held his mistakes over his head.  
He didn't deserve her.  
And he didn't want to bring her pain by telling her what he knew he needed to tell her.  
Still, he knew from having kept the bet from her that he couldn't do that again.  
It would be selfish to keep the news to himself in order to pretend to live in normalcy, and it would be unfair to her, this was her life too.  
"You can tell me anything. When you're ready just tell me, honey," she said, as if she could sense his inner conflict.  
He looked into her blue eyes, they were so serene and filled with warmth and kindness.  
He didn't know where to start.  
But he had to start somewhere.  
"Hillary, you know things about me that I hadn't shared with anyone before. Every time I revealed one of those things to you I was scared that you would run away from me. This time I feel the same. I feel like one day something I tell you will be too much and you'll leave me," he said unloading his biggest fear to her.  
Because how could someone so good and precious as her want to be with him after everything she knew about him?  
He was sure of her love and their love as well, but sometimes he didn't understand it. He didn't understand how a saint like her could love a sinner like him.  
"I'm not going anywhere. I made a vow to you. I love you. Just tell me. Don't shut me out. I want to help you," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling his body closer to hers.  
Arms wrapped around each other, he felt safe.  
He felt the turbulence of the sea of emotions calm for a moment.  
This was Hillary.  
Hillary who had never judged him or had hurt him, and he could tell her anything.  
"Hillary, I don't know where to start, except you know how I used to be right? You remember how I told you that I was so cold then and I needed to feel close to someone?" He asked, to refresh her memory.  
She nodded.  
"I remember," she whispered.  
He knew she was thinking of how he had been at first. That version of himself seemed so alien and foreign to him now that she had defrosted his once cold heart.  
"God, Hillary this is so hard for me to do, but I'm trying to do the right thing by telling you. I don't want to keep anything from you ever again," he said, pausing in his story telling to let her know. Because his story did have some aspects that he knew might hurt her, and he hated that.  
If he didn't tell her he could spare her the hurt now but he had learned his lesson from that.  
Either way she would be hurt, but he wanted her to know that he wasn't trying to hurt her by telling her the truth.  
"I understand that. Just tell me so that I can take your pain away," she said softly and apprehensively.  
He realized he must look like such a mess, and that must be making her worried.  
Enough with the suspense.  
It was time to tell his tale.  
"Hillary, back when I was still stuck in my old cold ways, I made what I now realize to be a big mistake," he said.  
His mind took him back to that fatal night at the pub when he had first encountered the woman with piercing green eyes.  
"It was my last night in England, and my last night before I left for Yale. I had finished packing my stuff that day though I wasn't too set on going to Yale. Back then, I had still been unsure of what I had wanted. It had been an uneventful day, but that night I had decided to go to this new pub that had recently opened. I had been drinking a lot that night, because it helped calm me for a while and helped keep my demons and anger at bay. I hated being alone, though back then I never had any real friends just a bunch of cronies who were jerks like I was back then. As a result, I was doing what I usually did those nights of my life: looking for someone to be with that would take the pain away for a while."  
He paused again, and looked down at Hillary.  
Her eyes were on him, thoughtful and mesmerized in the way they always were when he told her stories.  
Except he preferred to tell her beautiful stories, sadly this wasn't one of those.  
"She first sat next to me at the pub that night, and let me know that she was interested if I wanted company. I should have known then that there was more to her since most women didn't just approach me, but I knew even then that women found me attractive and I didn't think anything of it."  
Again he searched Hillary's face to note her reaction of the mention of another woman, but her face didn't betray any emotion.  
"We went back to my dorm room at Oxford and well, did the deed. It was still all just physical to me. When we were done, I had been ready to tell her to leave because like I told you before , I never let any women spend the night. She surprised me, by wrapping her arms around me while we were still in bed. I told her to stop because that was too intimate for me, and back then I hadn't carried for such things, but she began to cry. She told me all these things about herself that I had known before, I wouldn't have slept with her."  
He sighed, at the remembrance of it all.  
Hillary snuggled even closer to him, it was her small way of letting him know that she was still here and that he hadn't scared her off.  
He hoped what he told her next wouldn't change that.  
"Her name is Violet. Just Violet. That's the only name she remembers, she had told me then. She told me that when she was just thirteen years old, she had been out in London shopping with some friends when she got separated from them and then kidnapped. She said it happened so fast and that it was a blur and the next thing she knew she was waking up in a dark room in chains surrounded by other girls. She had been forced to have sex with many men in order to stay alive and collect money if not her kidnappers, and pimps would beat her. That had been her life for eight years up until she was twenty one and met me. She told me in order to survive she forgot her old self and just became Violet. She told me that that's what she had been doing at the pub, trying to collect her final quota. She told me she had chosen to talk to me about this because unlike the other men she had been with, I hadn't beat her or smacked her around in bed."  
Hillary's eyes looked sad now, almost horrified and he knew she was empathizing with the other woman.  
"I told her that I wasn't going to pay her, because she wasn't an object to me. I was a jerk then, Hillary, but I never treated women like objects. I told her she should have let me know before and she said that she thought I had known because she had approached me like she did to all her buyers. She begged me to stay the night and to pay her the remainder of her quota and she would be gone in the morning. She was asking for a lot of money, nearly four hundred euros, but she told me she didn't want to get beat by going to other men who wouldn't treat her as kindly as I had. I agreed,but only because I was scared out of my mind and I didn't know what to do. I contemplated calling the police, but she got hysterical and told me her pimps would kill her. So I let her stay the night, but I didn't sleep in the same bed as her, despite her protests. I sat in my desk chair, waiting for her to fall asleep. When she did, I placed the money by her because I didn't want to be the reason she got hit. Then since I had packed my stuff that morning, I quickly got dressed and got my luggage and went out the door. I slept in the waiting area of the airport that night and as soon as morning came, I got a flight back that would take me to New Haven. I forgot about her after a while, and I locked her away in my mind."  
He paused for the longest time now.  
He could hear Hillary's steady heartbeat against his chest, she still felt so warm, the coldness of his story had done nothing to affect her warm presence.  
"Billy, why are you telling me this?" She asked.  
He tried to gage her emotions, but all he could see was curiosity and a bit of sadness, sadness for what Violet had to go through.  
He knew Hillary and he knew that she empathized deeply with others' pain.  
How could he go on?  
How could he tell her something that would bring on a fresh new wave of pain?  
It was so hard, and he for a moment he wished he could be cowardly and keep this from her, but he had come too far.  
"Because she's back. She fled to America apparently some time after I left and has been looking for me ever since. She only just found me because we moved back here and my mother told her. And Hillary?" he ended his sentence with a question, asking her if she wanted to know the rest. He felt his voice shaking, as if he was on the verge of tears.  
"It's okay, Bill. Tell me. You're doing good, just tell me," she whispered.  
"She says we have a son together as a result of that night," he said.  
He wished he hadn't been so attentive on Hillary's face because he saw the quick flash of despair as her face fell, but she quickly hid that away.  
"Oh," was all she said.  
He wanted to finish telling her the rest so they could hold each other and just take the pain away.  
"She was the woman you saw at the store, and I was so weird about it because I had thought that I had seen her at the restaurant that night we ate out with Bambi. I didn't tell you anything then because I wasn't sure and I didn't want to unload all this on you if there wasn't a problem. It was only just now about an hour ago, that I caught her following me when I went to the burger joint.  
She told me I'm the father of her son and that she wants me to help her get him back. Apparently these lawyers took him away from her because they said he was in an abusive situation. "  
That was it.  
There was nothing more to tell.  
He had told her the whole truth and he felt like a weight had been taken off his shoulders.  
But had that weight shifted to Hillary?  
How was she feeling?  
He caressed her hair gently, but she didn't speak for a while.  
After so long had passed that he had thought she had gone to sleep, she spoke again.  
"You should ask for a DNA test, Billy. Just to be sure," she said softly.  
His heart was breaking more and more.  
"I told her that and she said she ran one after he was born using some of my "personal" items, and that it came out as positive."  
Again, she was silent.  
He wanted to give her time to think but he couldn't take the silence.  
"Hillary are you mad at me?" he finally asked.  
She sighed.  
He had heard her sigh in many situations. He had heard her sigh in anger, when she was tired, in bliss, and when she was moaning his name, but never like this.  
"I'm not mad at you. I know this was before me and you didn't mean for it to happen, but I'm just trying to process all this," she whispered. She repositioned them so she was cradling his head in her arms, her fingers running through his hair.  
"More than anything, I'm so thankful you told me," she said just as softly.  
He loved how her light caresses helped sooth him.  
"I really didn't mean for it to happen. We used protection but she just now told me at the burger joint that the condom broke. Hillary, she noticed while we were having sex and she didn't tell me anything!" He said in frustration.  
He felt violated.  
If it had been the other way around, the world would say he had taken advantage of her and call for his head on a platter.  
Well he had been taken advantage of, because if he had known that the condom had broken he would not have continued.  
Hillary's fingers paused in raking through his hair.  
"Bill, that's so wrong. She took advantage of you for her own pleasure," she said protectively.  
He could tell she was mad.  
He could tell her mind was racing a mile a minute.  
"Bill, I want you to know that I stand by you. I still don't think you should take this woman at her word though. I feel terribly for what happened to her, I really do, but unless you go in and do a DNA test in person, I don't think you should take her at her word."  
Hillary was speaking in her lawyer voice now and he could tell that she deducing something.  
"Hillary what are you thinking?" He asked.  
Her fingers went back to combing through is hair, and it felt so good.  
"I don't know for sure. I just feel so strange, something's not right. If she kept the condom business to herself and didn't tell you I just think we should be wary of her, because that seems manipulative and I just don't know Bill. I just don't want her to be trying to pin this boy on you if he isn't really your son. I know it sounds terrible to say given everything that's happened to her, but that's no excuse for what she did to you by not letting you know the condom had broken. I'll support you in whether you wish to pursue this matter forward or not but I just want you to be careful because deep down I feel like something isn't right," she told him.  
He sighed.  
Did he want to pursue this matter?  
Hillary had a point.  
Violet had lied to him before by omitting the fact that the condom had broken and of course she had allowed him to think that she was just an ordinary woman looking for a hook-up.  
And if she wanted to get in contact with him why not have called, surely someone would have given her a number to reach him at!  
He felt more relieved by Hillary's logic.  
It made sense.  
There was no need to panic because there was still the possibility that this wasn't his son. He didn't have to get involved in any of this he wanted to. The boy was already in a different home and he didn't plan on joining forces with Violet to get him back.  
But would he be able to rest easy knowing there was a possibility that he had a son?  
He didn't have to get involved with Violet or any of her business but perhaps he could demand a DNA test, just to know.  
But he wasn't sure whether he wanted any of that.  
He focused instead on Hilary's touches and how soft her warm body felt against his.  
Gently, he pulled his head back from where it had been being cradled against her chest. He now laid down on his side again so they were facing each other.  
"I'm really sorry I yelled at you, pretty baby," he said.  
He had been so full of fear and worry about telling her the news that he had left his anger recoil into a stinging serpent and hurt her with his harsh tone.  
"I thought you were mad at me. I thought I had done something wrong," she said softly and giving him a small smile.  
He put one arm around her waist and brought her closer to him.  
Every part of them was touching: the tips of their noses almost nuzzling, and their toes were lightly pressed against each other.  
"You could never do anything wrong, Hillary. You're so good, so good," he said and hugged her, breathing in her scent.  
Again, he was overwhelmed with how understanding she had been. She hadn't run away and she hadn't shied away from his touch. Only with her he could be this real and unload on her. "How can you be so understanding about this, Hillary?" he asked her.  
He stroked her hair. How he loved that hair! After the bet, she had styled it straight but that attempt in Arkansas was futile with the humidity. As a result she wore her hair in her naturally bouncy curls and often paired the curls up with ribbons or headbands.  
"I don't know. I just don't want to be angry and I understand that you were different then and that is in the past," she said. She didn't meet his eyes and instead bit her lip and looked down at the sheets. After a moment, she spoke again.  
"But I just don't want anyone to take you away from me. Our baby girl is going to need you for at least eighteen years of her life. And well me, I'm always going to need you. I love you so much," she said looking up now, her blue eyes glistening slightly with tears.  
Suddenly, he knew what she was thinking.  
If this child was his, then she was worried about sharing him with another family. Another woman even, because even if not romantically involved with her, he would bounded to her by this child. He was quick to wipe that thought from her mind.  
"No one is taking me away, ever. I love you and I made a vow to you. You're my family, you and our little baby. Come hell or high water I'm not going anywhere," he said solemnly and seriously.  
He kissed her forehead softly and his lips rested there for a few moments, his touch telling her how much she meant to him.  
He smiled, having noticed that she had referred to their child as a baby girl.  
He hoped it was a girl, and that she had Hillary's eyes. If there was one thing he wanted it was for those stunning blue eyes to live on forever and ever.  
After some time, he stopped kissing her forehead only to notice that she had fallen asleep in his warm embrace.  
Her gentle breathing was his favorite form music, and he listened to it.  
It was calming and he hoped he could stay in this calamity forever. .

She had been pretending to be asleep at first, to be alone with her thoughts only to have actually fallen asleep.  
She hadn't been able to help it, Bill had always been so warm and he was more comfortable than any bed she had ever slept in.  
Presently, she had just woken up and sat up in the bed rubbing at her eyes.  
Bill had left, but she tried not to let that bother her she knew he had a lot on his mind.  
Stil, she hated to wake up without him.  
She dangled her feet over the edge of bed wondering whether to get out of it or not.  
Suddenly, she was thankful for having the foresight to change the sheets. These new sheets were warm and comforting, she suspected mainly due to Bill's previous presence, but all the same she loved the feeling of fresh sheets.  
It had been her way of coping with what Bill had told her.  
Their bed was their safe space and she had wanted to hear him tell her the news there where she felt safe and could hold him.  
She sat there, trying to gage her emotions that she had tried to before sleepiness had overtaken her.  
How did she feel?  
She wasn't too sure. She knew she wasn't mad at Bill, that would be unfair. Yet, she felt slightly irritated that this woman from his past had come back, especially when they had been looking to the future. She knew it was before he had met her, and she tried to find comfort in that. Maybe it was childish, but she still hated the idea of anyone being intimate with him and holding him the way she had.  
But she wasn't angry at Bill.  
She had told him the truth, she was grateful and proud that he had told her. She knew that previously with the bet that had been one of the mistakes he had made, not telling her.   
He hadn't made that mistake again and for that she gave him credit.  
What if this child was Bill's?  
Then she wouldn't interfere or prevent him from getting to know the child.  
She herself knew that Bill had never known his biological father and it had been one of his worst demons. So she wouldn't interfere. It wasn't the child's fault at all, and besides she loved children. Besides, if this child was Bill's then she was sure she could love him.  
She could never resent anything that was tied to Bill, especially his own flesh and blood. That was one of the reasons she hoped she and Virginia could continue to get along.  
Why did she still get the feeling that something was wrong?  
Because she got the sense that this woman was manipulative. She knew it wasn't technically a fair analysis since she didn't even know this woman Violet, but still.  
Still, she had noticed that the precautions they had taken had failed and then she had failed to tell Bill.  
She had taken advantage of him!  
She didn't care that the roles in this case between man and woman were reversed, it was still just as wrong as if a man hadn't told the woman that the condom had broken.  
But it was more than that.  
It was the way the woman could apparently vanish into thin air and the way she just showed up now.  
That's why she had told Bill to not take her word, because maybe this woman could be lying.  
Something wasn't right, she felt it deep within her.  
It was the same sense of impending doom she had gotten when she had known that Bambi was lying about the pregnancy and when she had found out Virginia was mad at her.  
They couldn't all be connected could they?  
She had never been one for conspiracy theories, but now her mind seemed to interweave everything together.  
Somehow, she knew her appeal case wasn't safe from this havoc as well.  
Sighing, she pushed her hair back from her face.  
"I promised to love him right this time," she said referring to the time she had prayed to whatever or whoever may be listening after Bill had been shot. She had prayed for whatever deity was out there to bring Bill back to her and she would love him right.  
Well, he had been brought back to her in full and in the most beautiful way: as her husband.  
So, she would love him right. Even if this whole ordeal hurt, she would share her hurt with his and they would get through this together.  
She heard whistling, Bill's gentle whistling.  
At last, her dangling feet hit the floor and she followed the direction of the soft melodies.  
She stopped outside the nursery and leaned against the door smiling.  
Bill was in there, his back to her as he painted the wall and whistled.  
She went up to him, hugging him from the back.  
"Finally awake?' he teased, as he put on arm around her, hugging her slightly.  
"Mmm. Yes, I feel fully recharged," she said. It was true. Despite the jaw dropping news, she had managed to nap for at least four hours and it was enough to make her feel somewhat better.  
"Good," he said, slightly naughty.  
She knew what he was thinking and stomped on his foot playfully, though she knew her own foot was too small to cause any pain.  
"Stop. What did I say about distractions?" She asked, laughing. All the same, he was her favorite distraction.  
He really just gave her a playful look that let her know that he thought she was funny for the foot stomp. Then he shrugged.  
"Sometimes a bit of procrastination is a good thing. Anyway I'm making up for the lost time we had this morning in painting the wall," he said. With one arm still around her, he used the other to continue to add sunflower yellow strokes onto the surface. She nuzzled her face into his side. He was wearing a white cotton shirt, and she loved when he wore those. They fit him so well and smelled even better.  
"I wanted to help with the painting though," she said, whining a bit.  
He chuckled.  
"I know. I'm just doing my designated parts. The parts that you can't reach," he said laughing.  
That earned him another foot stomp.  
They were silent for a while, as she watched him paint.  
It was almost sensual, the way he held the paintbrush.  
It was like the paintbrush was making love to the wall, with his gentle and lovely hand guiding it through and through.  
"You know I just realized that we painted the walls of our first house yellow. Do you remember after we moved in again together after the bet and we painted the kitchen walls yellow?" He asked.  
She nodded.  
How could she forget?  
It had been such a beautiful memory.  
Even then, he had poked fun at her height.  
"Yeah I do. I guess yellow is just our color," she said smiling up at him.  
But what color was better for walls than yellow?  
It spoke of sunshine, and given this new bombshell they would need lots of sunshine.  
"White, blue, orange and red, and yellow, are our colors," he said softly.  
She looked up at him questionably but he only shook his head.  
"There's just so many colors that I have linked to memories of you. White for your dress that I cleaned that night in my dorm room back at Yale. Blue for your eyes and how I made them cry so terribly that first year that we were with each other. And well you know yellow," he said. He was blushing slightly.  
She found it so sweet though.  
"What about orange and red?' She asked.  
He met her eyes as if he expected her to know.  
And after a moment she did.  
"The variations of autumn," they said together.  
It was the painting of those autumn leaves they had seen together in the art museum back when they had just been getting to know each other and had been fighting their attraction to each other.  
He had revealed to her later that when she had been describing that painting to him, he had first notice her beauty truly and he fallen in love with her then, even if it had taken him a while for his brain to catch up with his heart.  
She turned her head and placed a kiss at his shoulder.  
She loved him so much.  
"What did you want to do for dinner? I could cook you some pasta again, if you wanted," he said. He put down his paintbrush in the cup holder again, now giving her his full attention.  
She only shook her head, she wasn't that hungry.  
"I'm still full from my cheese-less cheeseburger," she said teasing him.  
He raised his own foot in mock-stomp-stance but didn't actually stomp on her foot.  
She loved when he imitated her, she found it so funny.  
After a few moments, the smile he had in place began to fall.  
"What's wrong, Bill?" She asked. She wanted to protect from the ghosts of his past. He had changed so much and she didn't want him to be tied down by mistakes he had made.  
He seemed hesitant, but after a few seconds of inner turmoil he at last shared his thoughts.  
"My mom has been in contact with Violet, and I need to talk to her about that. Apparently she gave Violet the impression that I would help her," he said sadly.  
She sighed and nodded.  
She didn't like that Virginia had been in contact with this woman and for how long? But what mattered most was Bill's well-being, this was a shocking revelation for him and she wanted to help him through it.  
Love endured all things.  
"Then talk to her Bill. There's no harm in talking to her. Besides she called after you left looking for you," she said, resting her head against his chest. With all the excitement, she had nearly forgotten about her mother-in-law's strange phone call.  
"You're right. I don't want to, but I have to. Besides, I think its high time Cotton comes home, she has been in Roger's room for too long," he said jokingly.  
He stroked her hair for a while then brightened back up.  
"Just let me get the old sheets from out of the dryer then we can go to my mom's house okay?"  
She agreed.

It took almost everything in him to remain calm, but still he was angry at his mother.  
He was angry that she had kept this from him, and that all of a sudden she seemed to despite Hillary so much.  
Hillary.  
Hillary, she had saved him and made him whole again today with her grace and mercy, taking him in and protecting him despite him being the sinner he was.  
He glanced at her now, in the passenger seat and memories of all the times she sat in that very seat came to him: the first time when they had been at that museum and they had both been trying to figure each other out. The time when he had taken her back to her dorm room after the horrid drag race.  
And of course now.  
Now, she was here with her hair flying wild in the wind as she gazed out the window.  
His mother's house came within view.  
As he pulled into the driveway and came to a stop, he turned to Hillary, who was already gazing back at him in wonder.  
"I want to talk to my mother alone for a while okay? You just head upstairs with Roger and try to find Cotton okay?" He asked. The last thing he wanted was for his mother to say something cruel and to have Hillary hear it.  
She nodded.  
"I hope it all works out, Billy," she said, her soft hand giving his a squeeze.  
"I hope so too," he said. He was hoping for the best but expecting the worst.  
He got out of the car and went to open Hillary's passenger door. He linked his arm with hers, a showing of unity. Hillary was his and he was hers, and he wanted to make that much clear to his mother.  
They came upon the porch and he rung the door bell.  
No sooner had the bell chimed that his mother showed up at the screen door, opening it slightly.  
He took notice of how her face fell when she saw his arm linked with Hillary's.  
"Bill to what do I owe the honor?" She asked, ushering them in.  
"I want to talk to you, and Hillary is here to take Cotton home," he said bluntly. He exchanged a soft look with Hillary, his eyes always gentle for her.  
She looked at him back with kindness and understanding. For a moment, she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I'll be upstairs if you need me," she whispered. She then nodded to Virginia and made her way quietly up the stairs.  
He waited until she had gone all the way up the spiraling staircase before he turned on his mother.  
"Why?' He asked simply.  
Surely she should know what he meant.  
But all the same she widened her eyes in mock confusion.  
"Why what?What is going on, Bill?" She asked.  
By now, he had had enough.  
He had enough of people trying to toy with him, especially when he had been so good! Especially when he had turned from his old ways and was just beginning his beautiful life with Hillary and their unborn child.  
"Don't lie to me! I know okay? Violet told me she's been speaking to you!" He shouted.  
As soon, as she mentioned the other woman's name, the blood rushed from his mother's face. She seemed as white as her patients at the hospital.  
"I thought it would be best. I just felt so sorry for her," she stammered.  
But he didn't want to hear excuses.  
"How long? How long have you been speaking to her?" He asked.  
How far did this betrayal go?  
Because surely that's what this was, betrayal.  
"For a while now," she said.  
But that wasn't good enough for him.  
"Be specific," he commanded.  
She looked like she had been caught in a pinhole, his very own Judas betraying him.  
"She first came in contact with me after you went to Yale. I blew her off for a while because I didn't think you were ready, you were so different then .Then, she moved to Arkansas and came around every once in a while with the baby, but I never saw her much," she said.  
Still not good enough.  
She was hiding more.  
What was it?  
"Were you still in contact with her once I brought Hillary home to meet you? Tell me everything, mother! There's no room for lies in my life anymore! I told Hillary everything so there's no room for lies," he said.  
He knew he should be careful what he wished for and nothing made that statement truer than by his mother's revelation.  
"I stayed in contact with Violet all those years because I wanted you to be ready. I was waiting for you to be healed again and ready to raise a family. Yes, I was still in contact with her when you brought Hillary to meet me," she confessed.  
He sighed. He was past angry. This was a different feeling. It was complete and utter betrayal.  
Now he got a brief sense of what Hillary must have felt like after discovering the bet, because betrayal wasn't a good feeling. "But you liked Hillary so much.Why mother? Why did you have to go and tell Violet that I'm back now? Especially since things were going so great for me?' He asked.  
She was silent for a moment, but then it was like a dam broke through.  
"I liked Hillary because she gave you back to me. She helped you be what you were before and made you stop being cold. But I always thought you could do better. I just don't didn't think you would marry her Bill it was soon and I didn't think you gave yourself much of a chance to explore other women," she said.  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing. So his mother was just hoping he would use Hillary as a way to fix himself and then forget about her completely? Not likely. He could never forget Hillary, not after all the good she had brought him.  
"Explore other women? Mother I did that for years and none of it worked! No woman has made me feel the way Hillary does, not a single one," he shouted now.  
Couldn't she understand that he had fallen in love with Hillary because she was everything that no other woman had ever been?  
"I just don't think you're in love with her! I think you're in love with the fact that you think she saved you!" His mother shouted.  
That did it.  
He turned his back on her and tried to calm down.  
He even counted to ten.  
He thought of Hillary and he hoped to God that Roger was keeping her busy so she wouldn't have to hear his mother's bullshit.  
"And who do you suppose I should love? Violet?" He asked, at last turning back to her.  
He saw the guilty look on his face and that was enough for him.  
In a way he had always known his mother was superficial. This was in fact Arkansas and he knew his mother loved the over done look of a full face of makeup.  
He also knew his mother would have adored Violet and her model looks.  
"She says you have a child with her, you should at least try to have some sort of relationship with her," his mother said.  
He only shook his head at how much of a hypocrite she was being.  
"We don't know that for sure. I'm having a child with Hillary and that I do know. I also know that Hillary is my wife and I love her because of who she is. I love Hillary, mother, and there is nothing you or anyone can do to change that," he said.  
"Then i've lost you again," she said.  
They were quiet, and they stared each other down for several moments.  
Hillary and Roger then came down the stairs.  
His eyes softened upon seeing her. She was holding Cotton in her arms and her eyes were searching his face as if to ask if everything was alright.  
He went to her, his hand instantly resting on her stomach as he often did these days. That earned him a slight blush from her, and that beautiful sight was just what he needed to calm down.  
"Mother. Roger, we'll be in touch. I'll call with any more baby news," he said. He nodded to his brother who was looking at him in sympathy but also nodded.  
His mother on the other hand didn't acknowledge him. It seemed as if the intimate moment between him and Hillary had only made her all the more angry.  
He didn't care, he just interlocked his hand with Hillary's and walked out the door.  
Again, he could feel her blue eyes searching his face. She was wondering what had happened, but he didn't want to speak of it now.  
"All I know, pretty baby, is that we really need that honeymoon," he said. 

She had heard yelling.  
She had heard everything.  
She had heard how Virginia resented her and preferred the other woman over her.  
That hurt in a way. She had always wanted Bill's family to like her.  
But she knew not everything could be perfect.  
Even if this day had started so beautifully, it had turned bleak.  
The car ride home was quiet.  
She let Bill nurse on his thoughts.  
Her hand, however, remained on his; it was a simple show of affection.  
Besides Cotton's hissing, there wasn't much noise.  
She watched Bill the whole car ride.  
She knew he didn't mind.  
In fact, she knew that he liked it.  
He had always caught her staring when they had first begun to date the year of the bet.  
'A face as beautiful as his shouldn't be so sad,' she thought to herself as they came upon the house.  
As was his routine, he opened the passenger door for her and helped her out.  
Cotton bounded out of her arms and disappeared around the back of the house.  
"Just let her go. She'll find her way inside soon enough," Bill said laughing slightly as he opened the door for her.  
"She liked Roger's room quite a bit. He had to coax her to come out for me," she said.  
They walked into their house and she breathed in the fresh smell of paint.  
yellow paint.  
Bill had been right.  
yellow was very much their color.  
"You sure you don't want anything for dinner?" Bill asked.  
She shook her head, she was still quite full.  
"Alright then. I'm gonna go wash up for bed. It's been a long day and I'm tired," he said.  
She nodded.  
She then watched him disappear down the hall as he turned to their bathroom, his shoulders were slumped and he seemed as if the weight of the world was on him.  
It wasn't fair.  
He had changed so much since the bet, and he hadn't been the cold Bill he had used to be in so long.  
She sighed and looked out the window.  
It was getting dark, the sky turning a deep indigo.  
The day was ending.  
She wouldn't let it end so bleakly.  
Not after it had begun so beautifully  
With that thought in mind, she walked past their table that still had the ominous appeal case on it and to their bedroom.  
She was looking for something.  
Something she had been saving for some time now.  
She made her way into their closet and dug through the back until she found the white unopened box she had hid from Bill's eyes.  
She then stood up, and closed the door of the closet to change.  
Gone were the tee shirt and shorts that had been covered in paint marks and no doubt annoyed Virginia.  
She was now dressed in only a red babydoll lingerie dress that left little to the imagination.  
Stepping out from the closet, she quickly went to sit on there bed to wait for him.  
She felt slightly mischievous and she was amazed at herself.  
Just a few years ago, she had been embarrassed to wear his briefs and a tee shirt and now here she sat with even less on.  
After some time, Bill stumbled into the room rubbing at his eyes.  
When he opened them and looked at her, his eyes practically popped out of his head, and he rubbed at them again as if to see if he were dreaming.  
"Hillary where did you get that?" he asked. He was blushing, and she loved it.  
He hardly ever blushed but she was glad that every time he did she was the reason.  
"I was saving it, in case we ever actually went on a honeymoon but I think tonight is as good as any other night to wear it," she answered. He continued to stare at her and she shifted self-consciously. "Unless you don't like it," she went on.  
He was quick to refute that.  
"No I love it. It's just, fuck. Do you have any idea how much I've imagined you wearing something just like that?" He asked his voice full of heat.  
She bit her lip. In fact she did know. She had heard him mumble in his sleep a few times about 'his favorite little red dress on her.'  
"So you don't mind if I wear it to bed?" she asked.  
He shook his head.  
"Not at all," he said.  
With that, she scooted to her side of the bed and got under the covers.  
He did the same.  
They faced each other as always whenever they went to bed.  
"Hillary?" Bill asked.  
"Yes?" She asked.  
He could tell he was trying to fight his sleepiness in order to fool around with her and she found it funny.  
Either way, his mind was off of his troubles and she loved that.  
"I want to see you," he said.  
He gently pulled some of the covers down from her so he could see the red lace covering her breasts.  
His tongue dashed over his lips, moistening the pink surface.  
"I thought you said you didn't want any distractions," he teased.  
Already she felt the heat that came only for him.  
It was only ever for him since the beginning.  
He had begun this firestorm in her that had manifested into a love like no other.  
"I think after the day we both had we deserve a little distraction," She said.  
His eyes softened, and he seemed appreciative.  
She knew it was more than just letting him touch her.  
It was the fact that she was showing she still trusted him.  
That she didn't recoil from his touch after hearing about the other woman.  
He inched closer to her.  
"Kiss me. Please, I want you to kiss me so badly," she whispered.  
He did, his lips coming down soft and tasteful on hers.  
She gasped into his mouth as she felt his hand go between her legs underneath the bedsheets, and hoisting itself between the silken fabrics of her lingerie, cupping her arousal.  
Every touch felt as electric as the first touch he had ever given her back at Yale when he had cleaned her dress and then the electric jolt of his thumb caressing her collarbone.  
The bedsheets were disposed from her as their lips still moved in synched motion, and he placed himself above her.  
"You're so beautiful," he said between kisses.  
His hand still cupped her arousal and she knew he could tell that she was in need of him.  
She wanted to be close to him and show him that not all was lost.  
Despite this Violet and despite his mother, they still had each other.  
She grinded her hips up against him desperately.  
Sensing her need, he removed his lips from hers and looked down at her.  
"So goddamn beautiful," he mumbled, making her blush.  
His eyes feasted on the red lingerie she was wearing.  
Then, he pulled down his pajama bottoms and briefs to bare his member to her.  
The bountiful and lush pink head was always a sight she loved to see, and if she wasn't already pregnant she swore she would be just by looking at it.  
She reached up to him, pulling on his shirt.  
"Take this off too. I want to be close to you," she said.  
She loved the feeling of his warm skin against hers and he complied, disposing himself of his shirt.  
He pushed the folds of her lingerie up so he could align himself against her.  
"Thank you for this, pretty baby. Thank you for not sending me away," he said gently .  
She knew what he meant.  
His fear of telling her about Violet and this child was the same fear that had made him not tell her about the bet: he was scared of losing her.  
"I'll never send you away," she responded truthfully.  
He gave her another smile and with that he entered her.  
She gasped as she felt herself accommodating him.  
Her hands went to his back and she stroked the soft muscled skin.  
He on the other hand was giving her many strokes of his own, each more pleasing than the last.  
It was absolute heaven and she wrapped her legs around him bringing him even closer.  
"I love you, I love you, no matter what I love you," she panted into his ear as he moved within her.  
It was different than before, but still pleasing and if not more.  
She could tell he was putting all his might and focus on her.  
It was his way of saying: 'despite this ghost from the past, despite what my mother says, I love you and only you.'  
His face was flushed and he moaned her name.  
He was going so fast, yet not fast enough.  
She knew that the bountiful and lush pink head she had seen previously now soared within her, no doubt red and flushed like its owner and dripping with his fluid.  
"You're so tight," he panted in frustration.  
She met him halfway now moving up and down with him.  
"I love you, Billy. I'll always love you," she whispered to him as he moaned.  
Because she had started this to show him how much she still loved him.  
She didn't want him to think for a second that the horrible things his mother had said or anything he had told her about his past had changed that.  
Her love for him was as immovable as a mountain and just as mighty as one as well.  
He leaned forward, still within her and rocking back and forth, and took her lips captive in his again.  
Her mouth opened underneath his, allowing his tongue entrance and he hooked his with hers.  
Now both of her tongues were being dominated fully by him.  
He continued to moan against her lips, making little 'mmm' noises that sounded like music to her ears.  
He was everywhere at once and yet not close enough.  
She grinded against him again and whinged a bit showing her need to be closer to him.  
He seemed to know just what she needed.  
Effortlessly, he scooped her up from the bed, their bodies still connected, and her legs hooked around his waist as his hands held her up with their grip on her hips.  
"I love you so much," he said so passionately as if to dispute everything she had heard today.  
"Show me," she whispered.  
With that, he thrusted into her more. She found that in this position where she was essentially sitting atop his member, all her sensitive spots were being nicked and she had to restrain herself from howling like a wolf.  
Her hands went to his hair, pulling on the dark locks as he kept thrusting into her with full speed and force.  
She used her grip on his hair to bring his face closer to hers again and bring his lips to hers.  
"You taste so good," she moaned against his mouth, as hot kisses were exchanged between them.  
She could tell he was reaching his peak, and so was she.  
He thrusted harder and she, sitting atop his member and wrapped around his waist, thrusted back against him.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he whispered as he reached his peak and filled her up.  
He wasn't done, however.  
She knew that he was always concerned with her pleasure as much if not more than his own, and he continued to move within her to help her reach her climax.  
His lips came down hard on one of her exposed nipples, his mouth full of lace and flesh.  
She yelled and he continued to thrust.  
"Mmm. Come on and cum for me so I can taste it, pretty baby," he said.  
His words sent a jolt of heat to her clitoris and she sighed.  
It was almost like he could feel it, and perhaps he could.  
One of his fingers slid down to her intimate part where they were still thrusting together, fleshing smacking against flesh.  
His finger began to stimulate her clit and she began to cry in pleasure.  
"So good, Bill. It feels so good," she said, tears streaming down her face.  
At last, with one hard thrust, she came to completion and collapsed against his chest, her arms around his neck in order to hold herself up.  
They were panting hard, and he took both their bodies and laid them back on the bed, slipping out of her but their legs were still intertwined.  
Not breaking eye contact, his fingers went to her soaked part and coated themselves in her cum.  
He then brought them up to his lips and licked his fingers clean.  
"Tastes sweet," he said.  
They laid there panting and getting their breath back.  
When at last, he recovers first, he brought her closer to him, wrapping her up in his arms.  
He kissed away her tears.  
"Thank you for that, Hillary. Being intimate with you always helps me feel better," he said kissing her on the nose.  
She smiled up at him.  
"You're welcome."  
His fingers fiddled with the lingerie and she knew he liked it. He often had told her that he enjoyed soft pretty things.  
"If you were planning on wearing things like this to a honeymoon then I think I will most definitely talk to the dean and see if I can work out some vacation time," he said jokingly.  
She kissed his bare chest.  
"Or I could wear them here and we could do as we planned and save that money for when you run for office," she said.  
It had been the reason why a honeymoon hadn't been set in stone.  
"I know but I want to be alone with you. I think if I was alone with you for while and all our nights were like this then I could come back and be sane for what I have to deal with," he said.  
She sighed and pushed his hair slick with sweat back from his face.  
For what he had to deal with.  
Because the burden of Violet and this mystery child still loomed over their heads.  
Not tonight.  
Let tonight be our last normal night, she thought.  
"Anything you want then, my love," she whispered against his chest where she had laid her head.  
He stroked her hair, and she listened to his heartbeat.  
There had been a time where she had never thought she would hear it again.  
That horrible night Packer had shot him.  
Ever since then, his heartbeat was the only music she ever needed.  
Tonight belonged to them and she loved surprising him so she would surprise him more.  
"Griffin Skyes," she said.  
He looked down at her questionably.  
"That was the first boy I held hands with do you want to hear the story or not?" She teased, taking up the rest of their conversation from this morning.  
"Considering I just made you cum, go ahead," he said rolling his eyes.  
She quickly snagged a kiss from him and then began to tell her story.  
"We were in fifth grade. He asked me if I wanted to play baseball with him and the other boys but the other boys wouldn't let me play baseball because I was a girl. Me, being the stubborn little girl I was back then I decided to play anyways. I snuck in outfield and when a pop fly came my way I thought I could catch it. I didn't have a glove though so I was trying to catch it with my bare hand and while that happened my glasses fell off so I could't see anything. I did catch the baseball but with my face and I got a big welt on my cheek," she said. Bill seemed amused and like he was enjoying this as she knew he would, he always loved to learn something new about her.  
"Let me guess Griffin was the one who hit the pop fly?" Bill asked.  
She shook her head.  
"No, but he did come to help me afterwards. He was really nice to me and held my hand as he took me to the nurse's office. We held hands every day then the rest of the school year and during lunch break he stopped playing baseball to sit next to me and watch me read," she said.  
"So why did he stop at hand holding? Being a baseball player I figure he would want to make it to at least third base," Bill joked.  
She pushed him away playfully.  
"He moved away to Rhode Island of all places," she said laughing a bit at how she had hated the state for the longest time after that.  
"Darn," Bill said smiling.  
He pulled her in for another kiss and this time he kissed her slowly.  
He kissed her as if she were a meal to be savored and like he wanted to remember every detail of this kiss.  
It made her head swoon, and when he pulled away at last, she rested her head in the crook between his shoulder and neck.  
"I love you, Hillary. No matter what happened today or what you might have heard my mother say, I love you," he said.  
She placed a soft kiss at his neck.  
"I love you too. I love you and I'm sure our little baby loves you too," she said.  
Because despite everything now should be a time for joy.  
They were bringing a new life into the world.  
"I can't wait for you to get bigger. I want to feel her kick," Bill complained.  
She laughed.  
"I know you do, honey. Its all you've talked about since we found out I was pregnant," she said still giggling.  
He watched her lovingly and then cupped her cheek in his hand.  
"I keep you up too late these days. Get some rest, pretty baby, I worked you hard today," he said.  
She closed her eyes reluctantly.  
"I love you, Bill," she whispered as sleep began to overtake her.  
The last thing she heard was a simple but meaningful 'I love you too.'

He had stayed up watching her sleep for a while, loving the steady rise and fall of her ample breasts.  
She looked so gorgeous in that red dress of hers, it made his whole heart grow five times bigger.  
Tonight, had been amazing with her.  
She had been amazing.  
Whenever he was down or his heart threatened to give out, she revived it in the most beautiful way possible.  
Being close to her like that, chest to chest so he could hear the blood rushing within her veins, it had made him feel as if she were literally bringing his own heart back to life.  
She was adventurous, surprising him with that naughty lingerie of hers.  
He would have never expected this from the quiet mystery girl he had met in the Yale Law library all those years ago.  
Yet, that's what he loved about her.  
She was adventurous.  
She was free.  
She was his wild-hearted girl.  
So it didn't matter that his mother couldn't see that, or rather refused to.  
It didn't matter that Violet was in the distance brewing a storm.  
He would fight for his wild-hearted girl and his family.  
He could have sat there forever, watching her glowing face sleep at peace.  
It was only when his stomach began to churn and grumble that he stood up to get something to eat from the kitchen.  
He paused, when he saw a folder on the kitchen table.  
It was Hillary's appeal case.  
She had obviously been looking at it, but he suspected not in detail as it seemed very much unmoved.  
Curiosity probed at him.  
He heard a meow.  
It seemed as if Cotton had at last decided to renter the house and she had been lurking around the kitchen for a snack. She peered up at him with her big blue cat eyes.  
"What? Curiosity killed the Cat? I just want to see what it's about. Besides, if it were really bad, Hillary would have told me," he said.  
Cotton still looked at him as if he were full of shit.  
He ignored her and opened the folder.  
Instantly, he wished he hadn't.  
Because it was clear what it was.  
This appeal case was for the child Violet had said was his.  
Her name was listed there as the boy's mother.  
And even worse it meant that Hillary had been the American lawyer that had taken Violet's son away...


	5. nine weeks

She drove herself to work that morning, and as the wheels skidded over yet another speed bump she rolled her eyes.  
Just what she needed.  
This morning hadn't been too good, and neither had the rest of the weekend.  
This morning, the storm had subsided and there had only been quiet between her and Bill.  
The storm from the rest of the weekend was what had caused the silence.  
Absentmindedly, she thought over what had partaken the morning after their risqué night.

 

She had woken up to find the bed empty of Bill again.  
He had been gone a while, from the tell-tale signs of the cold mattress, absent of his warm.  
Thinking nothing of it, she had sat up and begun to dress in some house clothes of a tee shirt and some sweats. To her, they had seemed like a good outfit for a slow day of painting.  
She had placed her lingerie in the laundry hamper, it would have to be washed gently due to the night's events.  
Her cheeks had warmed to think of how they had gone at each other, grasping desperately at each other's flesh.  
After controlling her blush, she had gone to the restroom to wash up, splashing cold water on her face for good measure.  
Then she had gone into the kitchen.  
Bill had been sitting there reading a book, or what seemed like a manuscript in a yellow binder.  
Upon seeing her, he had quickly shut it closed and given her a smile.  
"Good morning," he had said, his voice soft.  
"Good morning," she had replied moving to the fridge to find something for breakfast. "Were you up all night?" She had asked, as she had rummaged through the fridge. She had hoped that he hadn't done more painting without her. Even if he did just do his designated parts, she had wanted to share the experience of painting with him.  
"No. I went back to bed. I just woke up early that is all,love. I took the car into the shop this morning and brought you back some breakfast. It is on the top shelf," he had said.  
Her eyes had spotted the purple box and she had laughed.  
"You brought me cookies?' She had asked.  
The purple boxed cookie were a favorite of hers from the bakery in Fayetteville.  
"I did," he had said, pleased with himself as she had sat down across him from at the table. She quickly opened the box and had been greeted with the sweet aroma of fresh chocolate chipped cookies.  
"Shouldn't I be eating healthy for the baby?" She had asked, feeling a sense of guilt. She had after all, indulged in a burger yesterday.  
Bill had only smiled his warm smile.  
"It's fine. That is my child you are carrying and like me she'll be rather robust. Besides, we eat home cooked meals everyday. You're perfectly healthy enough for the baby," he had said. He had then taken her hand in his, and had stroked the soft palm using his thumb.  
She had taken a bite out of the cookie and was rewarded with warm floods of chocolate and dough.  
Bill's light caress with his thumb had also been jus as warming, it hadn't been the first time a simple touch by a thumb had caused so much heat between them.  
"Did you say you took your car to the shop? Why didn't you just fix it yourself?" She inquired as she took another bite.  
During the year of the bet, Bill had worked as a mechanic for Luna's father. He had even fixed up her car a few times.  
He shrugged.  
"I didn't really feel like it," he said.  
She had nodded. Given everything that had happened, it seemed understandable.  
But then he had spoken again.  
"Hillary, I want you to drop your appeal case," he had said.  
She sighed. Now she knew the purpose the cookies served: they were a bribe.  
"Why?" She asked, assuming maybe he had become jealous of Gabriel after all. They hadn't in fact talked about the case that much, and she herself didn't know all the details about it.  
"Because apparently, Violet is the mother of the child that the case is about," he said.  
She felt the air knock out of her.  
How could she not know that?  
Granted, she hadn't been involved with the mother in the case all that much, given that social services worked with all that.  
Maybe she could have mistaken a Violet for a Victoria when reading the case.  
And of course there was the unspoken obvious between them.  
That obviousness was that this was the case that Violet had been telling Bill about, about her trying to get her son back.  
More importantly, it meant that she had in fact been the lawyer who had convinced the judge and jury to take the child away from Violet.  
But how did Bill know all this? Even she didn't know about that.  
Suddenly, she had noticed that her appeal case was missing from where she had left it on the table.  
"Bill where is my case?" She had asked.  
He had blushed, almost as if he had been caught.  
"Bill where is my case?" She had asked again, this time her voice rising.  
Of their own accord, his eyes flickered down to the yellow binder in his hands.  
She had stood up and snatched it out of his hands, it was her case.  
"Hillary, give me a chance to explain," he had stammered.  
But she had been annoyed, not angry per say, but annoyed that he had taken her case files out of the binder they had come in and put them in this yellow one to hide it from her.  
"Start explaining," she had said. She had tried to control her anger, but it was difficult.  
Why did he have to sneak around especially when they had been so honest with each other last night?  
"I got up last night to get a late night snack, and then I saw your case on the kitchen. I was only looking at it for a moment when I saw Violet's name. I really don't want you involved in that, Hillary," he had said almost apologetically.  
She hadn't been able to stay mad at him, but it was still so annoying.  
"Bill, I don't want to drop the case. It's my case. You know how I am with my cases and how I like to see things through," she had said softly.  
So what if Violet was involved? She posed no threat and if the case was how she remembered, then it would be an easy one and done. Courts didn't generally give children back to households that had been convicted of abuse.  
"Hillary why can't you just do what I tell you? Just this once?" He had asked exasperated.  
"Because this is important to me. I know it's personal to you, but it's just a case. Cases are always impersonal, and besides I don't want Gabriel to get all the credit," she had said.  
He had only stood up, and took the yellow binder out of her hands and put it on the table.  
He had then cupped her face gently.  
"Please, Hillary. I want this all to go away," he had said, his thumbs lightly rubbing her cheeks.  
She had understood where he was coming from, but she had still wanted to work on the case.  
She was after all the first woman lawyer and partner of the firm and she didn't want to drop a case and give people the impression that a woman couldn't handle the stress of law.  
"I know you do, but regardless the case isn't going away. Violet is trying to push this thing through," she had told him.  
He had only looked at her softly, then kissed her just as softly.  
As always, her body had responded to him, her mouth opening under his to kiss him back.  
"Will you drop the case?" He had asked, his lips moving to her neck as he began to nuzzle her.  
"No, Bill," she had said, as she had held on to her willpower but licked her lips all the same.  
Her body was always on sensory mode for him and always responded as if it were the first time.  
His lips moved down her neck softly, peppering it with kisses.  
"What about now?" He had asked, as she had begun to lean on his torso, her knees feeling wobbly.  
"No."  
He had increased the speed of his kisses on her lips, and her head had been going dizzy. His grip was still cupping her face, holding her lips in place to his and she couldn't breathe.. he felt so good.  
"Hillary, please drop the case," he had whispered between kisses.  
At this point it had been that her annoyance had come back.  
Why couldn't he just touch her and let her feel good without pestering her about the case? Especially when she had already made up her mind.  
She had pushed him away then.  
"I already told you no, Bill!" She had said in frustration.  
Her appetite had been long gone.  
"Why can't you just listen to me? I thought you would understand after yesterday that I don't want to entangle my current state and future with that of the past?" He had said, running his hand through his hair.  
"I did listen to you! But this is important to me. I already worked on her case once and nothing happened!" She said, her voice slightly rising. She had known that he was just concerned for her, but she had felt that he was being ridiculous.  
He put his hands in a prayer-like position in from of his lips in the way he always did when he was frustrated.  
"I'm not going to ask you again. Drop the case," he had said.  
She hadn't liked his tone, it was out of character for him now. In fact for a moment he sounded like cold Bill, the way he had been when they had first met.  
"No! You know what you're being a jerk right now," she had said and turned her back on him. "I mean at first you try bribing me with the cookies then you kiss me and now.." She had let her voice drain off.  
He had sighed, but hadn't said anything more.  
In that moment she was so frustrated with him.  
They never really fought, so now that they were, she had hated it.  
Then a thought had occurred to her.  
"Bill where did you go this morning? Where did you really go?" She had asked.  
Because surely he hadn't went to go get the car fixed because "he didn't feel like it", he wouldn't waste money like that.  
She had turned back to face him, seeing from his expression t hat she had caught him red handed.  
"I went to go talk to your boss," he had said, sheepishly.  
"You talked to Ed!" She had shouted.  
What made him think he could do that?  
"I asked him to let you off the case, Hillary. I'm not joking this is dangerous. Violet is involved with some dangerous people and I need you to be safe," he had said.  
But none of that mattered.  
All that mattered was that he had went behind her back.  
With good intentions no doubt, but she would have preferred if he had went about this differently.  
"What did he say?" She had asked, crossing her arms.  
"He said that was your decision," Bill had answered.  
"Of course it is. Why would you do that Bill?" She had asked.  
"Because I need you to be safe. You said it yourself, Violet is manipulative. I think she wants revenge against you or something but I don't want you hurt. I can't have you and our baby in danger-" "Stop," she had said, cutting him off.  
She had known then that perhaps she would be less angry at him later, but in tha moment she had just been so frustrated with him.  
"Are you mad at me?" He had asked sadly.  
"I am at the moment, I need time alone to think about this."  
Of course she wouldn't leave him for something that small, this wasn't that drastic and to that extent. Rather, she had needed her space and time to cool down.  
"I love you. Above everything I love you and that is why I did it. Maybe I should have gone about it differently, but I do love you."  
She had sighed.  
"Bill maybe you should take the car into the shop. I can't be in the same room as you right now," she had said.  
She hadn't meant it to sound so harsh, but she had known it hurt him.  
He had looked at her sadly, and turned on his heel out the door, slamming it on his way out.  
Then they hadn't spoken for the rest of that Sunday.  
They hadn't gone to his church, and she hadn't seen him for the rest of that day.  
It had only been that night, when he had silently slipped into bed beside her that she had been near him.  
She hadn't wanted to talk about it again, not wanting another fight to ensue.  
Then the next morning she had woken up to find all the cookies were gone.  
That had irritated her, but she had only eaten her breakfast in silence then had gone to work.  
 

So now, as she came upon the little law firm, she parked and sighed.  
She missed Bill.  
They didn't usually fight, and he had become such an intimate part of her life she had forgotten what it was like to not talk to him.  
But what he had done that had pissed her off the most was that he had went and talked about her to her boss, making requests about her career on her behalf.  
She had never been one to just conform to the normal Arkansas expectations of obeying a husband, and Bill had never pressured her to do so.  
But it didn't sit well that he had tried to interfere in something that involved her career.  
She was sure he had his own reasons and that he wasn't looking to hurt her.  
Bill was a better husband than most and she knew that he defended her name when she wasn't around to the judgmental Arkansas women who tried to get in good with him.  
He always protected and defended her.  
And perhaps that was what he had been trying to do.  
Nevertheless, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn, and she got out of the car annoyed.  
She walked into the law firm, and immediately went to sit down at her desk.  
Her priority would be this Violet case.  
In fact, it was such a high priority that it seemed to be her only case.  
She took out the yellow folder Bill had put the case in and set it out on her desk.  
She would have to look through it at some point.  
Might as well be now, since no doubt Bill had seen it.  
She opened the folder and skimmed through the pages.  
Words like abuse, sexual assault, verbal abuse, violet, and manipulative jumped out at her.  
These words were all used to describe Violet and the reasons her son had been taken from her.  
She had met the boy once.  
Sh had seen his face.  
But now with the accusation that he might be Bill's, she was worried about looking at him again.  
His face remained a blurred memory as she had forgotten what he had looked like.  
She turned the page and gasped.  
The child looked a little like Bill.  
Only a little, but with the accusation so fresh in mind, any similarity would have sent her heart racing.  
He had dark hair, and blue eyes just like Bill.  
But she hadn't seen Violet.  
Bill hadn't described her in appearance and social services hadn't provided a photo.  
She was sure she could find one if she went through some archives, but did she want to?  
What if this woman looked nothing like the child and it only drove her more wild into thinking he was Bill's.  
At that moment a slight knock made her jump.  
It was Gabriel.  
"Did I scare you?' He asked, brown eyes shining.  
"A little. I've been enamored with this case," she said.  
In all the excitement, she had nearly forgotten Gabriel. He would be another complexity. It was clear he was into her. His eyes kept raking up and down her body.  
She was sure if Bill was here, he would hate the way he was looking at her. Jealous or not, she knew Bill was protective of her.  
"Yeah there's some scary stuff in there. I took some notes on it over the weekend. I was thinking since we are partners in the case we should go over it together," he said.  
At that moment a slight knock made her jump.  
He was still eyeing her up and down and in a way it bothered her.  
She would have to put a stop to this before he thought there could be something more.  
"Listen Gabriel. I don't mind working on the case with you and I know we are partners so we have to work together, but I am married. I would appreciate it if you would look at my eyes when you talk to me and not my body," she said.  
His brown eyes did indeed meet her blue and she shivered, from what she did not know.  
"You do have beautiful eyes, like gems. I wouldn't mind looking at them more," he replied.  
It was a nice compliment and he didn't seem to mean it in a intruding manner.  
Still she pushed a loose strand of hair from her face and bit the inside of her cheek.  
"Again, I say I'm married. I'm in love with my husband and I'm pregnant with his child. So please respect that."  
He at last seemed to get the point, and his smoldering gaze turned to a more appropriate neutral one.  
"Alright, I'll respect that."  
He didn't say more and she turned her attention back to the file she had been reading.  
These had all been things she had seen before: the abuse, the starving nights the child had to endure, and the complaints neighbors had filed over yelling.  
It hadn't been a good environment at all.  
But there was a file more relevant now.  
It discussed how Violet had improved herself, or so she said.  
She was just about to read it when Gabriel interrupted her thoughts again.  
"Was your husband the man who came down here early Sunday morning? He was tall with brown hair, is that him?" He asked.  
Hillary sighed, and looked up at him.  
She didn't want to be reminded of what Bill had done to anger her, though in a way she felt Gabriel meant to do just that.  
"Yes," she replied in a clipped manner.  
"I like him," Gabriel said offering no further explanation.  
"Yeah Bill has that affect on people," she said.  
Could he just leave? She wanted desperately to find out more about Violet and who she was and what were her motives.  
"Listen, Gabriel. I need to finish up reading the rest of this case. How about we go over it over lunch later?' She asked, throwing him a bone so he would leave her alone.  
It seemed to do the trick.  
"Sounds like a plan," he said.  
"I'll see you then," she replied but he had already scurried off.  
Now back to the case.  
Who was Violet? And how had she improved herself?  
Evidently she worked as a hair dresser now.  
It wasn't a prestigious job or enough to support a child but she worked as the manager and it was in a nice salon in Little Rock.  
She had also listed her name as Jefferson, Violet Jefferson.  
Could it possibly be because Bill's middle name was Jefferson  
Hillary hated that thought.  
It seemed as if Violet had also listed herself some references from the beauty school she went to and some of her clients. Apparently, she had gone on welfare after the child had been taken away from her and had used that aid to get into beauty school.  
She had also gone into a recovery program and had graduated from that program.  
Then of course, she had listed reasonings for her behavior and had described what Bill had told her, about her abusive history.  
But the straw that broke the camel's back was that Violet's lawyers had listed down that she knew who the father was, Bill Clinton. The document went on to say that Violet intended to get child support from Bill and that would help her be able to raise her child.  
Well, hell.  
She dropped the case down onto the desk.  
She wondered how much of this Bill had read.  
She wanted to talk to him about this.  
She vowed to herself that when she got home she would speak to him and make things right.  
Lunch with Gabriel would be very interesting later once he connected the dots.  
In the turbulence of what was going on in the moment, especially so early in the morning, she would have wanted to catch a break.  
But as per usual, she couldn't catch a break.  
Her phone began to ring, and when she picked up she was greeted by none other than Bambi.  


Bill had been kicking himself around all day for how things had gone with Hillary.  
He hated to fight with her.  
They never fought.  
He understood now that he should have gone about what he had done differently but he didn't regret doing it.  
He would do it again, if it meant keeping Hillary safe.  
Because from what he had read in that case, Violet's pimp was still loose and evidently looking for revenge.  
Violet had filed a report with the police a year ago that a man had seemed to be following her, one that had looked like her pimp.  
That had been the only "incident," but it had been enough to cause Bill a whirlwind of frenzy and grief.  
He knew how sick guys like that could be as he had often brushed shoulders with some sleazes at Oxford.  
So if there was a chance that this man was out there, he didn't want him anywhere Hillary.  
Especially since Hillary was so closely tied to Violet now in this case.  
What if she was taken from him?  
What if she disappeared and he never saw her again?  
He had horror stories of families of girls who had gone missing in sex trafficking.  
He had heard how the families would have to often go through and try to identify their loved one based on sketchy photos of the girls' bodies that had been confiscated by the police.  
He couldn't bare it if something like that happened to Hillary.  
The very thought of it drove him to tears and madness.  
So he had been rash and had tried everything he could for her not to be on the case.  
But in typical Hillary fashion, once she had her mind set on something, it was impossible to change it.  
It had always been that way.  
When he had first met her, he had told her not to participate in the drag race, she had done it anyways.  
He had told her not to play truth or dare with Packer and Scott, and again she had done it anyways.  
Now she was doing this.  
So the only thing to do would be to support her.  
But he was so tired.  
He was tired of having to worry and he was tired of these outside forces trying to tear them apart.  
It was almost as if they had never left the bet.  
Instead now instead of snotty frat boys and sluts it was hotshot lawyers and well still the one slut.  
For that very reason of being tired, he had scheduled an appointment with the dean of the college this morning.  
What he had told Hillary had been true.  
If every night could be as beautiful as when he held her in his arms, then he would be able to come back and survive all this.  
But he needed time with her.  
He needed to prioritize her and make sure they stood firm together.  
As a result, he would be asking for vacation time.  
Granted it was October so the fall semester had just started.  
But he had hope that the dean would understand.  
Besides, he had just gotten married so that would be a perfect reason to plead his case.  
He came upon the office now and knocked the door.  
"You may come in," a chirpy voice said.  
He entered.  
If the dean's voice sounded like a bird, she looked more like one.  
She had black pixie cut hair that sticked out in every direction, and her nose was shaped like a beak.  
She wasn't an attractive woman by any means, but Bill tried not to judge.  
The dean had always been fair in just, unlike other bosses or those who find themselves in superior rankings.  
"Bill, congratulations on being a married man. I'm not sure if I ever told you that. To what do I owe the honor?" She asked.  
He sat down across from her desk.  
"Thank you, thank you. I came by to speak to you about some vacation time, a couple of days at the most," he said.  
Best not to beat around the bush.  
"Vacation time? For a honey moon I presume?"  
He nodded.  
Considering how he and Hillary were on the rocks at the moment, he doubted it would be as sweet as a honey moon. But he loved Hillary. He loved her when she was angry with him even, and rightfully so.  
"How long would you think you need? You know the semester just started and it is October, usually the defining month of the semester," the dean said.  
He realized that perhaps he should address her by her name in order to seem more respectful, after all she did know his.  
What was hers?  
He glanced at her desk.  
He had to keep from snorting.  
Her name was Dr. Birdie.  
How could he have forgotten that? His memory was usually impeccably sharp, but given everything going on lately, he had enough reason to forget.  
"Professor Clinton? How long do you think you would need? I'm trying to be lenient here, but it is important that we have all the resources students need," she said bringing his attention back to her.  
"A few days. Maybe five," he said.  
Not a full week, but still close.  
"I think that will be fine. You have five days then. When do you plan on leaving?" She asked.  
Already, she had pulled a folder out of her desk with a list of names.  
Most likely substitutes or other professor's schedules to see who would monitor his classes when he was gone.  
"Tonight. Yeah tonight would be a time as any," he said.  
He needed to get away.  
He needed to make things right with Hillary.  
He needed to be alone with her.  
"Very well then. I hope you have a good time then."  
He nodded, and stood up to leave.  
He would have to call Hillary and tell her to pack.  
"Oh Bill? If you don't mind me asking where are you going?" Dr. Birdie asked.  
He didn't miss a beat.  
"New Haven."  
  


"What do you think Hillary?' Bambi asked over the phone.  
What did she think?  
She thought Bambi was being a pest! Really, she wanted to be friends with her and they had been good friends but enough was enough!  
It seemed as though Bambi was still going on with this baby lie.  
And worst of all, she wanted to have a joint baby shower!  
"I think that could be interesting, Bambi. Perhaps later when we are both further along," she said. It was a way of procrastinating what would be no doubt an awkward event and also a way of making sure Bambi didn't weasel her way out of this lie.  
The further along they waited, the more obvious it would become if Bambi was or wasn't pregnant.  
"Excellent! Yeah when we are both further along that would be great!" Bambi replied enthusiastically.  
Hillary sighed, so she must not be pregnant and still trying.  
How far would she go just to compete with her?  
Hillary decided she would have to confront her about this, but not now.  
Not over the phone.  
Bambi was her friend now and she was a nice girl..in a way.  
She had gotten nicer at least.  
So she would find a way to talk to her about it in person.  
"Listen, Bambi I have to go now. I promised my coworker we would have lunch and discuss the case we are working on."  
"Is it in an interesting case?" Bambi asked.  
"Oh you have no idea," Hillary said.  
The case was the textbook definition of interesting, and mind boggling, and stressful.  
"Okay well have fun with that. Keep in touch alright? I'll talk to you later," Bambi said.  
Hillary also said her goodbyes, trying to be as cheerful as she could be.  
She really didn't want to be hurtful.  
After all there was the slim chance that perhaps Bambi really was pregnant.  
But besides all that, that was only a margin, a bulletpoint, of what she was currently dealing with.  
She glanced at the telephone again.  
It seemed to be heavier now with the pin drop silence.  
Bill and her usually spoke around this time, he always called in to make sure she was okay and to catch up..but not today.  
She sighed.  
Married people fought, so surely this was nothing unusual.  
But they had however been married only a few days.  
She could count the amount of days on one hand.  
They shouldn't be fighting, not about this.  
It wasn't worth fighting over.  
She wanted to call him, but he could be indisposed since he was always the one to call.  
She heard a gentle knock.  
It was Gabriel.  
"Ready to go?" He asked.  
She picked up her brief case filled with a giant note pad, her copy of the case, and some pens and followed him.  


Gabriel was an interesting character, she soon found out.  
He had lived overseas in Europe, though he hadn't said where.  
But he had been raised in Harlem New York.  
He loved Soul music, motorcycles, and black coffee.  
And he loved cheeseburgers, which is why they had gone to the local burger joint that Bill had been to just the other day.  
The only good thing that came out of this whole arrangement was that she was able to at last eat her burger with cheese this time.  
But Gabriel still watched her closely in a way an admirer would.  
He didn't give her any sort of weird feeling, but his brown eyed gaze was so intense.  
"So," she cleared her throat, "shall we begin discussing the case?"  
He nodded, and his eyes at last became more focused, as if he had been far away in his thoughts.  
"I think our role in the court will mainly be to uphold the previous decision we had come to. Basically, we will have to prove that she is still not worthy of having the child," Gabriel said.  
Hillary nodded in agreement.  
"Yes I suspected that much, but what about social services? I imagine they would be stepping in again this time?' She asked.  
She knew at some point, she would have to officially met this Violet.  
It was a wonder, she hadn't before.  
Social services had been more involved with Violet and as a result, Hillary had only "seen" her or "known" about her through files.  
Files that had seemed all too distant then were now more personal.  
"I don't think so. I asked about it, and it seems that the only way they would be involved is checking this woman's living conditions. They would have to then make a statement to the court and that's all. The rest is really up to us. It's really no different than a regular trial," he said.  
"No not different at all," Hillary answered.  
Gabriel seemed to see right through her.  
His skin looked all too white against his dark eyes and hair.  
It was a vivid contrast.  
Whereas everything about Bill was light, including his dark waves which shone red in the sunlight, Gabriel was all night.  
"I think we should discuss how this case isn't just like any other case should we?" He asked.  
She didn't answer.  
She wanted to keep this case business, but could she?  
She had before, though then she hadn't even known about Violet.  
"This Violet claims that the father of her son is this man named Bill Clinton. Clinton. That's your surname isn't it? This Bill Clinton is your husband isn't he?" He asked, though it was clear he knew the answer.  
She sighed.  
Suddenly her burger and fries seemed unappetizing.  
And for once it had nothing to do with the baby growing in her stomach.  
"Gabriel, Bill Clinton is my husband. I want you to understand something. To me, this is just any other case. Like any other case I'm just trying to do what is best for the child and I am trying to find truth."  
She tried to convince herself that was true.  
She wanted to guard Bill, but also do her job.  
She wanted to know more about who this woman was and why she chose to haunt them now.  
And she wanted to know more about this boy.  
"That's fine. I just don't want you to make it personal," he replied.    
"Oh it won't be," she answered.  
Because out of all the reading she had done on the file, she had become convinced of one thing: Violet could not be trusted.  
 

The sun was beginning to set.  
She had stayed at the office longer than usual, and he waited for.  
He leaned against her little slug bug car with a bundle of roses in his hands.  
These were an apology gift.  
One she rightly deserved.  
Bill wanted to make things right.  
That's why he was here, and why he had driven himself here to meet her even though she had driven herself to work this morning.  
As he waited for her, he thought about the time her little slug bug had broken down.  
She had wanted to go to an art museum and he had seen that her car that had stopped working.  
Back then he had been so preoccupied with winning the bet, that he had seen the broken down car as a way to get closer to her.  
Needless to say he had offered a ride to her and had driven her to the museum.  
Then he had fallen madly in love with her.  
That's why when he saw her walk out of the law firm into the parking lot, his heart filled with joy.  
She looked lovely, and he could see her little belly, it had grown slightly.  
"Hello, Hillary," he said smiling at her.  
She looked at him and gave him a small smile of her own.  
"Hello Bill."  
There was so much exchanged in those two words between them.  
It was a concession on both sides and an apology.  
"I missed you," he said.  
"I missed you too," she answered.  
Then, he hugged her with his one free arm.  
She still felt so amazing to him.  
Always, no matter how many years they had been together now, always the precious memories of their first everythings was with him.  
She had taught him how to love and she had taught him how to apologize.  
"I'm sorry, pretty baby. I'm sorry I was a coward. I was just so concerned for you, but I realize now that you can handle yourself. If you want to take this case I'll support you."  
She in turn, hugged him harder.  
"You're forgiven, Bill. I'm sorry too. I should have let you explain why you did it," she said.  
He felt at peace despite it all.  
Hillary always brought peace.  
He pulled back a bit.  
"These are for you," he said, giving her the bouquet of roses.  
"They are beautiful, Bill."  
"Like you, pretty baby," he said in adoration.  
She really was still so beautiful to him.  
To him, she would always be that girl he met in the library, the girl with glowing cheeks he had seen at the bonfire so long ago.  
"We're heading for New Haven tonight. Just you and me, and our little one in your stomach. I talked to the dean and she gave us five days. Five days of just you and me. No cases no Violet no outside problems. Just Hillary and Bill,' he said, already looking forward to the idea.  
She seemed to like that idea as well, her eyes sparkling even more than usual.  
"That's wonderful, Bill. After the day I've had I need a break. I had to take another phone call from Bambi," she said, making them both laugh.  
He loved to hear her laugh, and he hoped he could coax more of it from her beautiful lips in these next five days.  
He drew her closer to him in an embrace.  
Today was special to them as well, for it marked a lovely celebration of life.  
He put his hand on her little belly.  
"And Hillary?" He asked, nuzzling her hair, "happy nine weeks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no cliffhanger for once lol sorry if this chapter was boring. The next one will be a lot of fluff. I might take a week to update because I'm on a road trip right now with my boyfriend and I will be spending the holidays out of state, but I will try to update again soon.


	6. New Haven again.

He could feel her blue eyes on him as he drove in the night. It was one thing that he had always loved about her. She had always had the ability to stare at him without embarrassment or shame. It took his mind back to when they had first been dating during the years of the bet, and she would gaze at him.  
It warmed his heart as well that this trip of theirs way similar but different to the one they had first taken.  
During the year of the bet, they had driven from New Haven to Arkansas, and now they drove from Arkansas to New Haven.  
And this time, they were married and as a couple they were pregnant.  
It filled his heart with such joy that he didn't mind that they had to stop multiple times to grab something to eat for Hillary, and that at times she would end up puking.  
None of that mattered. It didn't even matter that Cotton had stayed behind with Roger, getting her way after all.  
What mattered was that they were getting away from all the overload of problems to spend time together.  
So with her blue eyes on him, he finally made it to Connecticut the greeting sign of 'Welcome to Connecticut, the Constitution State,' made him happy.  
It was midnight, and soon it would be one in the morning.  
Yet he wasn't too tired. Ever since he had met Hillary, he had found the need for sleep to have diminished.  
He wanted to spend every moment with her and after all who needs sleep when everyday felt like a dream?  
Even lately, with the nightmares of Violet and the ghosts of his past, Hillary had made it all feel right.  
Even though they had a brief fall out, her faith and conviction in him and her work made him realize all the much more how grateful he was for her.  
He heard her stifle a yawn now, as the tires of the car glided on the bumpy road.  
"If you're tired we can stop somewhere. We're only at the most an hour from New Haven though," he said.  
He glanced at her, and saw that she had bundled up in his gray sweatshirt she had been wearing. He was still so in love with the notion of her wearing his clothes. It had started with a leather jacket and it had progressed to his entire wardrobe.  
"I don't mind if we keep going. I want for the next time I wake up to be in New Haven. With you," she said, lovingly.  
He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face from her tone of voice.  
"Alright then. Are you hungry? We still have some snacks if you are," he said. It was a try and fail with her stomach sometimes but they had found that she could hold down plain baked chips well, along with bread rolls. "No, I filled up on bread earlier," she answered.  
He nodded and for a moment they were silent.  
Silence was never uncomfortable with her. Even for him, who all his life had been quite talkative, he loved the silences he shared with Hillary.  
They weren't just silences.  
It was as if they understood each other, even without words, and as he had noted many times before, he could just be.  
After a while, she spoke again.  
"You know Bambi wants to have a joint baby shower?" She told him in the form of a question.  
That was interesting.  
"No. Does she really?" He asked. He had never heard of a joint baby shower before, but he supposed it did happen among maybe sisters or close friends. Hillary and Bambi were neither really. They had become good friends at the most, but not super close. Of course, relations between the two of them had been more friendly and Bambi had seemed to have improved herself but lately, she had become suspicious in a way.  
"Yes. She called me about it. I told her we should have one further along in the pregnancy, that way we could tell if she was showing and really pregnant or not," Hillary replied.  
"That's a good idea, but if you don't want a joint baby shower I can tell her. I want this to be about what you want and for our baby as well, Hillary," he said.  
It wasn't that he was opposed to the baby shower idea, if that's what Hillary wanted, then that's what she would get. He was sure she could ask for the moon and he would find some way to give it to her. It was more of that he didn't want Bambi to steal the spotlight like she seemed to want to do. He didn't want to look back on photos and have all their special memories associated with Bambi.  
"I don't mind a joint baby shower. I think it would be fun to see if Bambi were showing. Plus it means double the food," she joked.  
"Alright. Just think about it because I want you to be able to have your special day for once and not have to share the spotlight with Bambi or anyone else. I just want you to decide based on the right reasons and not because of some childish lie Bambi may or may not have made up about being pregnant," he said.  
He glanced at her and saw her blink few times.  
"Bill a joint baby shower would be convenient because there would be no worry about all our friends having to choose between one or the other," she said softly.  
"Just think about it for me okay, and if that's still what you want then that's what will do okay?" He asked.  
"Okay," she replied.  
Then she seemed to understand that he didn't want to talk about Bambi anymore and fell back into comfortable silence.  
In many ways, this honey moon trip was down time for Hillary as well and a way for her to get away from the overload they had recently been experiencing. She had her case coming up and of course, she was pregnant.  
Though, she never wanted to take a break from work until she had to later on in the pregnancy.  
"I'm sorry for bringing up Bambi again. I know now is supposed to be our time alone together to relax," she said.  
"You have nothing to apologize for. It's fine. As long as we don't talk about her the whole time which I don't think we will," he joked.  
"Nope. We won't," Hillary agreed, popping the P on the word 'nope.' She leaned over and took his free hand in her own.  
He loved how soft and warm the palm of her hand was.  
She yawned again, and he laughed.  
"Really Hillary you can sleep in the car if you want. I'll pullover and get the blanket we have in the trunk for you," he said.  
But in typical headstrong Hillary fashion, she refused.  
"I'm not tired Bill. Really," she said and yawned again.  
He suspected that like him, sleep had become a nuisance for her and she would much rather continue to stare at him all night.  
"You just keep saying that to yourself and maybe it will be true," he said.  
But when he looked over at her, she was already asleep. Out like a light.  
He pulled over for a moment and dug the thick flannel blanket out of the trunk. He then placed it on her gently, and kissed her forehead.  
Then he entered the car once more and continued to drive under the night sky, the lulling of the car and tires becoming a peaceful melody.  


When she woke up, she was in Bill's arms as he carried her through a hotel hallway.  
"Finally awake?" He teased.  
She blinked several times to adjust her eyes and saw that he held only her.  
"Our luggage?" She asked, slightly disoriented.  
They came upon a door now and he began to use the hotel card to unlock it.  
"I'll go back for it in a second. I just didn't want to wake you," he said.  
The door opened and they stumbled in.  
He flickered on a light and the familiar surroundings of what a hotel room looked like came into view.  
She began to giggle, surprising even herself.  
"What?" He asked curiously.  
"You just came in and asked for a room while I was asleep and then carried me around. You must have looked so silly!" She laughed even more.  
He rolled his eyes.  
"Yes. I guess I did. They almost didn't let me in, they had to verify that I was your husband and I wasn't just bringing you here like some creep," he responded rolling his eyes with more annoyance now.  
That only made her laugh more.  
He placed her on the bed, and she rolled onto it.  
"I'm so glad we are here together," she said.  
It was true.  
Given with all the drama that had been happening, she took comfort in being here with him.  
"Me too. I almost don't mind that you made me embarrass myself," he said. "Almost."  
She rolled her eyes.  
She then sat up against the bed and felt vertigo.  
She mentally cursed at herself for moving too quickly.  
"Something wrong?" Bill asked in concern.  
She shook her head.  
"Just queasiness. Can you go get the luggage please? I want to change," she said. She found that lying comfortably in bed helped her relax more.  
"Alright. I brought some nausea medicine too, maybe you can some of that."  
"Yeah maybe."  
He looked at her with more concern almost like she might explode at any second.  
"Bill, I'm fine, honey. It's the typical nausea. Go get the stuff," she said, smiling to assure him.  
He nodded and with a "I'll be back, quick," he went to do the deed.  
When left alone, her nausea seemed to subside.  
That made her giggle a little.  
She had a few theories that her little growing baby caused more nausea when Bill was around.  
Either sick from love or sick with irritation.  
Either way she found it funny, though she knew it was too early for the baby to actually hear Bill's voice now.  
She put a hand over her stomach and wondered what her child would look like.  
Who would they be?  
It was still so surreal that Bill, the bad boy she had met what seemed like forever ago, was now her husband.  
Even more surreal that she held his child.  
When she had first met him, she had thought a man like him wouldn't have children.  
He had been full of spite and anger at the beginning.  
But now he had completely transformed.  
His eyes were now ever soft and filled with depth and warmth.  
When she heard him come back, she laughed at the sight of him holding her little pink duffle bag.  
He placed both of their bags down on the bed.  
His was army-like and black.  
The two bags together really did seem to describe them.  
"You're awfully giddy. I take it your slumber in the car did you well," Bill said, smiling as he opened his bag and took out his night clothes.  
"Yes. I'm very hyper," she said.  
It was a strange type of hyper as well.  
It was hyper filled with nausea, fueled by joy at being away from their problems, and of course it was rather late.  
"Good. Maybe I'll get lucky," he joked.  
She rolled her eyes.  
"I doubt it, Clinton. I'm nauseated remember?" She replied.  
She loved how they could be playful together.  
That was really the bread and butter of their relationship: jokes and playfulness.  
She had never had much fun in all her life as she had with him.  
"Here," he said, tossing the nausea medicine at her which she caught easily.  
She fiddled with the cap.  
"Nausea medicine and sex? What a romantic honeymoon," she teased.  
Though anything with Bill was exciting, even the most mundane things.  
"Take them and my boy and I will have you in a fit of bliss, heck we'll even throw in some palm trees," he said.  
She stood up, intending to go to the bathroom to take the medicine down with tap water.  
She ignored the fact that Bill had taken to calling his member 'his boy', she rather liked his dorky side.  
"Hillary?" He called and she turned around. "Change into these," he said and tossed a pink lingerie set that she also caught easily.  
She wondered if their child would have good balance or coordination being as she had been better at both since becoming pregnant.  
"Did you buy these?" She asked him.  
"Yeah, they are great aren't they? They are the same shade your skin gets when you blush or you look at me for too long," he said.  
That only caused her to blush, of course. And the fabric was beautiful and silky.  
But then she focused on one thing: he had bought lingerie himself.  
That only made her laugh more.  
It was his turn to roll his eyes and as she walked to the bathroom he playfully swatted her on her butt.  


He stood behind her as they walked in a park in New Haven.  
Her hair was still tousled from the night's events and it made his heart swell.  
Behind the lenses of the Polaroid he was using, she looked even more radiant.  
She seemed like a little vintage doll in her brown tights, plaid skirt, and oversized sweater.  
"Bill!" She said, turning around and having caught him taking a photo of her. "What are you doing?"  
"Taking a photo of you," he said.  
He loved to take Polaroids of her and he had even brought a little photo album to place them in.  
"Is that a fanny pack?" She asked, laughing as she came back to where he stood.  
She unzipped it and found the photo album.  
She began to smile as she glanced through it.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were taking photos,silly."  
She looked up at him with those big blue eyes that he had interlocked his own with at Yale and had fallen head over heels for.  
"I like it when you're unaware. It's more natural," he said.  
He wanted to document her, so he would never forget her beauty.  
He wanted to remember it even in his old age.  
"Oh. Well sorry for spoiling it," she giggled.  
God, was she giddy.  
He suspected that the pregnancy had added to that but ever since he had known her, he knew her to be in good spirits.  
"You didn't. I like them when you are aware as well. Remember I took photos of you the first time we went to Arkansas?" he asked, jogging her memory.  
He had taken her to his haunts and the worst places that had turned him to his old cold self.  
He had taken photos of her there and it had shown him how something beautiful and full of light could be in a place so dark.  
It had healed him.  
"Oh, I remember."  
Her tone had changed and he glanced up at her.  
He suspected she was also remembering about one of his bigger mistakes.  
The mistake he had made when Bambi had taken the photos and gave them to Packer who in turn had spread them all around the Yale campus.  
"Hey," he whispered, cupping her cheek with his free hand, "I love you."  
It was so simple but it was all he had.  
Those were three words he had never said to any other woman.  
He had only ever said them to her.  
She had saved him.  
She had pulled him up from the water and pit he had been drowning himself in.  
"I know. I love you too," she said, brightening up again.  
She continued to look through the photos.  
He had taken several photos of her throughout the course of the day.  
He had taken several while they had been in the art museum they had both enjoyed so long ago.  
She had looked wonderful in her lovely outfit in front of the paintings they had admired and fallen in love with for the first time in their Yale years.  
"I think we should take more together. I think it would be good for the baby later on. She'll be wondering why her father isn't in any of the pictures," she said, putting the mini photo album back in the fanny pack.  
It made him smile every time they mentioned the baby.  
Their child.  
Despite everything going on with them right now, that was their one good thing.  
'You're right. I suppose we should take more together. Though I'd rather use all my film on you," he said.  
But still, he stood tolerably and smiled as Hillary faced the camera in such a way where they were both in the photo.  
As the photo came out and developed, she took it in her hand and watched the magic happen.  
He watched her, just as he had done so many times before.  
He was so proud of her.  
His little lawyer, his little defender.  
Having now apologized for telling her to drop the case and going behind her back, he now appreciated her.  
She was loyal to a fault and she wanted to protect him.  
"We look so different but so the same as when we met," she mumbled, handing it to him.  
He glanced at it and saw that she was right.  
She no longer had glasses (though she wore them more for reading than everyday use) and her hair was smoother. He himself, had kept his hair a bit more in uniform than before and he looked more mature.  
But they were the same in the eyes and they way they seemed with each other.  
It seemed as though they were still so amazed to be with the other, and that made him happy.  
He put the photo in his wallet, this was one of his favorites.  
"So you're admitting the baby will be a girl now?" He asked, picking up their little game.  
The endless dispute between them whenever they referred to the child as a girl was a fun one. They both wanted a daughter, but it was still too early to know. Hillary had turned nine weeks pregnant a day ago.  
"I guess I'm trusting your fatherly intuition," she mocked the term he had used before.  
He bumped his shoulder with hers as they walked on.  
There was nothing more beautiful than Autumn in New Haven.  
He remembered how he had been reluctant to come to New Haven, worried he wouldn't find any beauties.  
Well he had found beauty enough even if it hadn't been in the way he had been expecting.  
He found pure beauty in the nature and in Hillary who was more beautiful than any super model or painting that could ever be conjured.  
They walked on and he wondered what was on her mind.  
Hopefully not the case.  
Hopefully not Violet.  
Hopefully not anything but him.  
He wanted her every thought to be about him the way his was about hers.  
These five days he had been allotted on Vacation was for them.  
Stress-free.  
She glanced up at him, and seemed so small.  
Sometimes, he was taken aback by how small she was being as she carried herself so mighty.  
He briefly wondered how someone so small could make him feel so much.  
"Bill, I'm hungry," she said sheepishly.  
That only smiled.  
Leave it to Hillary to be thinking about something as ordinary as food.  
He had been worried she would think of the other things.. the things that were forbidden from them on this honeymoon.  
But she seemed to be coping.  
"Your wish is my command, pretty baby."  


Her mouth was full of spaghetti as they sat in a little outside booth from an Italian restaurant.  
She was also trying not to laugh as Bill insisted on taking a photo of her.  
"Bill! Not while I'm eating," she laughed as he took several anyways.  
It seemed as though the marinara sauce and warm noodles were just were her stomach needed.  
Her peach smoothie also acted as a blessing.  
"You look amazing, still," he simply said and put the photos back in his little photo album.  
She found it so sweet that he had been taking photos of her.  
In many ways since the bet, she had found that Bill was an artist.  
He had taken up painting and writing when he had thought he had lost her, and it seemed as though now photography was his newest hobby.  
"Did you take photos of me when we went to all our other trips as well?" She asked.  
It hadn't occurred to her then.  
Of course, they had photos of them taken by gracious strangers who had offered to take photos of them in front of tourist sights, but Bill's photography was more intimate.  
He always seemed to capture her as she was.  
They were candids of sorts, showing how she appeared to him.  
"Guilty as charged," he admitted, making a cheesy lawyer joke.  
She nodded and took another bite of pasta.  
Their little getaway had been terrific so far for day one out of five.  
The art museum had been a real joy and they had a good laugh talking about their first time there when Bill had pretended to not want to be there.  
They had even seen the painting she had loved so much.  
The one of the roses floating in a stream of water.  
Then they had gone to the park.  
That had been lovely as well.  
It was serene and she could forget all her worries.  
Because she did want to forget, she didn't want to admit to herself that after they had been intimate together, she had experienced a nightmare and woken up in fright.  
She didn't bare to think of it again.  
"Remember that one time when we unofficially broke up and that waitress was hitting on me and you took my hand in yours?" Bill sneered.  
His playful mood and anecdote took her mind away from where she didn't want it to go.  
Of course she remembered what he was referring to.  
It was after she had found out about the bet and the two had gone to some vegan restaurant that Bill had recommended.  
"Yes, Bill I remember," she said rolling her eyes.  
"I loved that. I don't know why I thought of it now, maybe because we're in a restaurant," he went on.  
She loved that he would always do this.  
He would bring something up, a memory he associated with her, no matter where they were. It was like if everything reminded him of her.  
"I also remember your vegan food made me sick," she teased.  
"Hillary, I told you it was that takeout you ordered. The day I came to your dorm room and I saw all that takeout I knew it was the culprit," he laughed.  
She smiled back at him as she saw him beam.  
He was so beautiful.  
He was like sunshine in the form of a person.  
He was so joyous and with him it was so real.  
With him she could be.  
Sitting here now with him, she couldn't believe they had fought over her case the other day.  
She didn't like to fight with him.  
It was unnatural, like the ear disagreeing with the neck.  
They were intertwined and he was very much almost a body part of hers.  
He was a part of her and she him.  
"What? Are you still hungry?" He asked, scooting his leftover lasagna to her.  
She accepted the lasagna graciously though it hadn't been what she was thinking about.  
It tasted divine.  
Then for a moment her heart skipped a beat.  
She saw her.  
The dark-haired woman she had seen in the store the day before.  
The woman who had later been revealed as Violet.  
Bill must have seen the look on her face because he turned around.  
"Hillary? What's wrong?' He asked.  
How could he not see her?  
"Bill, it's Violet over there at that last table," she said.  
He glanced again at what she was referring to.  
"I don't see her Hillary," he said.  
On further inspection, she saw that she had lost sight of the woman as well.  
Maybe it had been her imagination especially given her dream last night...  
"Hillary, look at me," Bill said, calling her attention to him. "Violet isn't here. She couldn't have followed us all the way from Arkansas. You're safe with me, I promise."  
She nodded.  
She felt ridiculous for overreacting but the woman had disappeared in the store that day and it had later been revealed that she had indeed been following them.  
"I'm sorry, Bill. You're right. Let's just not talk about her. I must have just had baby-brain and got spooked," she said forcing a smile for him.  
He took her hands in his own and kissed the knuckles.  
"I love you and this time is for us. So I agree let's not talk about her. Let's talk about our future," he said.  
He then went on suggesting more ideas for the nursery they were currently painting and working on.  
But her mind was far away.  
'You're safe with me,' he had said.  
That was true, she knew that.  
But she didn't fear for herself.  
She feared for him.  
Especially given the fact that after they had made love last night, she had a dream where Violet had taken him away...  
And the worst part was that he had gone willingly...  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long. This fic requires more detail than my other one and I was in serious writer block and of course the chapters are longer here as well. I just didn't want to publish something I didn't feel good about because I feel like that will show in my writing and it won't be suitable or enjoyable for readers. Thank you for your patience and I hope to update soon.


	7. Suspicion

He was worried about Hillary.  
That wasn't anything new.  
Ever since he had met her, she had infiltrated his mind with thoughts of her and only her.  
What was new, was the way he felt that something sinister lay in wait for them.  
He hadn't felt that way before.  
Not with the bet.  
Not with Packer.  
Not with Scott.  
No.  
Now he felt this way because of Violet.  
They had gotten away from their worries for some time on their postponed and long overdue honeymoon.  
It had been wonderful, even if Hillary had seemed spooked at the restaurant on their first day.  
They had indulged in long walks, arms intertwined and they had even taken a stroll around the Yale campus where it had all started for them.  
They had found out that her stomach was able to enjoy peaches, and they had eaten a lot of those while watching the New Haven sunset.  
But nothing had been able to shake the feeling in his mind that something was wrong.  
And it wasn't necessarily about Violet, though he was sure she was involved in some way.  
He felt a crawling up his back that he couldn't shake, as though his body was trying to warn him about something, but he couldn't figure out why he kept feeling this way.  
So he had tried to ignore this suspicion and instead enjoyed his time with Hillary.  
Hillary.  
He still found it so surreal how she had revamped and rocked his world, setting him on the straight and narrow path again.  
She had saved him and she continued to.  
She made him feel safe.  
So when they had come back from their honeymoon and had tried to fall back into their routine, he had made sure to spice it up by letting her know she was appreciated by him.  
This came in the form of sending flowers to her office at the law firm, gentle caresses in the morning, and of course holding her hair back whenever her stomach decided that something didn't agree with her.  
They hadn't spoken much on the case, Hillary had said it was best and professional not to being as it involved him. Plus everything was still in the early stages, and Hillary was hoping that they wouldn't have to make this a whole trial after all.  
He let that slide for now, knowing that this case was challenging enough without him causing her anymore worry.  
He had learned from his mistake of trying to go behind her back to get her to drop the case.  
Instead, he had decided that he would try to let her treat it as any other case and handle it in a professional manner.  
But still, he felt as if he were walking on egg shells when he would stumble in on Hillary reading casework and she would quickly close her folder.  
So that's where they had been these last two weeks having returned from their honeymoon to their new routine.  
But now the routine was about to be shaken up again, because it was Hillary's birthday.  
He had remembered the first birthday he had spent with her when he had surprised her by giving her their cat Cotton.  
Now the little white ball of fuzz that gave her namesake justice, helped him in planning his surprise for Hillary's birthday.  
He had managed to coax Cotton to come out from Roger's bed in order to take her to the Law Firm with him this Saturday morning.  
It was perfect timing, being as Hillary had another appointment at the hospital. As it was nothing serious, she had let him stay behind to finish the nursery, or so she thought.  
What he was really up to was something he had been planning for some time now.  
A surprise party.  
And what better place to have it than at the Law Firm with all her colleagues?  
He had even spoken to May on the phone who would be flying in just in time, and Roger would be picking her up at the airport.  
Bill himself couldn't take all the credit.  
Ed, Hillary's boss at the law firm had helped a lot.  
That's who he was going to see as he made his way into the firm and into the back area where the man's office was.  
Hillary had described Ed as a tree stump and no description could be more accurate.  
The old man was a whole foot shorter than Bill, even shorter than Hillary, and his appearance was rather stumpy.  
"Bill, everything is coming along perfectly," Ed said as he turned around and saw him standing there.  
Indeed, it seemed like it was.  
Party decorations were laid out all over his desk.  
"Remember I'll be bringing Hillary here after her appointment, so around three," he said.  
They still had about an hour and a half.  
And he couldn't wait to see the look on Hillary's face.  
He had made her a big breakfast in bed this morning and had promised to take her out tonight, so she probably suspected nothing more.  
But as always there was more, for her he would go above and beyond.  
"I remember. Everyone is in the break room setting things up. I just came in here to grab the spare decorations," Ed replied.  
Having mentioned the decorations, Cotton tried to jump on the desk and rip at a balloon, but Bill pulled her back on her leash.  
He remembered how he had told Hillary back in the days of the bet that cats didn't go on leashes, but now he understood their usefulness.  
"No, Cotton. We have something special for you," he said.  
"Ah, that's right," Ed said and rummaged in his desk and then pulled out a pink party hat.  
He gave it to Bill, having made the mistake of trying to put it on her once (Cotton didn't take well to strangers).  
Bill put it on the cat snuggly and laughed at how unamused she appeared.  
"Hillary will love this," he said. He knew she would. Despite everything, she had retained some of that youthful innocence he had first met her with and he loved how the simplest things could make her smile. One of those simple things was dressing up Cotton, hence the cat's constant escaping to Roger's room.  
"I'm sure she will. Now if you could help us put up the banner. Needless to say I'm not tall enough to do so even with the ladder," Ed said.  
Bill laughed as he followed the old man to the break room.  


She didn't like hospitals too much.  
She had never had a problem with them until that fateful night when Bill had been shot by Packer and she had been in the waiting room in agony.  
But with every trip to the hospital now, there came a new form of comfort.  
There came the realization that she was holding life within her womb, a life she and Bill had created.  
So as she sat in the waiting room to be called back for her checkup, she flipped through a magazine without really reading it.  
In the two weeks since they had returned from their honeymoon, she had been spilling over legal documents and records trying to find out more on who this Violet was.  
She hadn't much luck, and all it had given her was a reason to wear her reading glasses again and a headache. Gabriel, had made it bearable however with his humor and warm brown eyes. He hadn't tried to make a pass at her and for that she had been grateful, it gave her less to worry about and it meant she had a friend. So the case hadn't been too much of a hassle at the moment.  
But sometimes when Bill would stumble in on her pouring over the documents, she would quickly close her folder in hopes that he wouldn't see what she was looking at.  
She didn't want him to feel bad or guilty, because in truth none of this was his fault.  
But Bill wouldn't be angry with her.  
It seemed as though he was trying to be more gentle with her.  
Once when he had walked in on her sleeping in the kitchen, her nose deep in documents about Violet, he had simply woken her up and carried her back to bed, where he had laid her down to sleep and had tucked her in.  
Bill was so thoughtful in that way.  
And their little honeymoon had made her realize why she had fallen in love with him.  
He was this mystery and there was always something to learn about him.  
Despite the scare she had experienced at the restaurant of having thought she had seen Violet, they had a nice time together.  
Her favorite part had been when they had driven to Candlewood Lake and had walked along the side eating ice cream.  
Small things like that and dipping their feet in the lake had reminded her that life really was worth living, and it was worth living with Bill.  
Even if this new issue with Violet seemed to follow them around like a dark cloud.  
Her mind returned to the present as she wondered what Bill might have planned for after this appointment.  
She knew he hadn't come because he was planning something for her birthday.  
Having spent several birthdays with him now, she knew him well enough to know that a big breakfast in bed wasn't enough for Bill.  
He loved to go all out on her birthdays.  
She remembered his words this morning as he had brought up her breakfast: "I want this birthday to be extra special. You're holding our child in you so that calls for double the celebration."  
So celebrate they would.  
She just wondered how.  
She had seen claw marks on Bill, so she knew somehow Cotton was involved in the mix.  
But she had put away her lawyer thinking cap so that she would let Bill have his surprise affect on her.  
It would be a reminder that not all surprises in life were bad.  
"Hillary Rodham?" A lady in a pink scrub outfit called from the other end of the room, breaking through her thoughts.  
She stood up and went over to her.  
"It's Rodham Clinton," she said, smiling apologetically at correcting her. The Clinton part of her name was important to her, it joined her to Bill, it was as much a part of her now as Rodham was.  
"My apologies," the lady said and motioned for Hillary to follow her down to the hall.  
She followed her through the backroom where the checkup rooms were.  
"You can wait in here, Dr. Croft will be with you shortly," the pink scrubbed lady said, motioning to a checkup room numbered fifty three.  
Hillary nodded and went in as the woman closed the door behind her.  
She sat on the patient mat, and rubbed at her temples.  
There was no need to be worried, it was just a checkup.  
And she had been seeing Dr. Croft since they had found out about the pregnancy.  
Still, she liked it better when Bill was here rummaging through the drawers and being nosey, it was always so funny when he almost got caught.  
But Bill was busy planning shenanigans.  
The sickly lime green painted walls did nothing to help her mood, but the air smelled like the daycare she had worked at back in New Haven, and it was comforting in a way.  
A quick tap at the door let her know Dr. Croft was here.  
"Hello, Hillary," she said as she came in.  
Dr Croft was a kind woman with even kinder brown eyes and a head full of unruly brunette curls.  
"Hello, it's nice to see you again," she replied.  
Dr. Croft dragged one of the seats that were also in the room up and sat in front of Hillary. She had a clipboard in her hands and a fuzzy pink pen.  
"How have you been? I see Mr. Bill isn't here," the doctor said with a sly smile. It seemed as though she somehow knew about Bill's constant rummaging in the drawers and found it amusing.  
"I'm good. Bill is actually planning some birthday surprise for me. He's trying to be sneaky but it's not working," she said laughing.  
"Happy Birthday. Bill is definitely not sneaky, I know all about his rummaging in the drawers," she said.  
This only made her laugh more.  
Dr. Croft smiled as well and clicked her pen, signifying that she would begin asking her the questions she always did.  
"Has anything changed in your health since we last met?" She asked.  
"No, it's all the same."  
"Have you had any fevers, chills, or any sort of bodily temperature problem?"  
"Nope."  
"Any anxiety?"  
At this, Hillary paused, remembering how she had panicked at the restaurant when she had thought she had seen Violet, and her nightmares.  
Was it anxiety?  
"Hillary? It's common for many new mothers to experience anxiety," Dr. Croft said.  
But she was willing to bet it wasn't common for those new mothers to be to have to worry about the father of their child to have another child with another woman.  
"Maybe just a little bit more anxiety than usual," she admitted.  
"Do you feel that it's affecting your health? We could prescribe you pills for that if you'd like. It's very important that you don't over stress yourself during the pregnancy," Dr Croft replied.  
Pills?  
She would rather not have more pills since she was already taking her vitamins and her prenatal pills.  
But the way that Dr. Croft said it so solemnly, she knew it was probably better to go ahead and accept the pills. She didn't want to risk any complications with the pregnancy.  
"I'll take the pills," she replied, but didn't give any insight on why she was so stressed.  
Although Fayetteville was small, it seemed as if word hadn't gotten out about Violet and the boy who might or might not be Bill's child, and as of now, she wanted to keep it that way.  
"Alright. Go ahead and lay back and I'll feel your stomach for anything unusual," Dr. Croft said.  
She did indeed lay back and stared at the ceiling, trying to relax.  
She had been through this process before and she knew that she could trust the doctor.  
Moreover, Bill had often done the procedure himself, imitating what the doctor did at home in order to make it more relaxing for her and more comfortable.  
She blushed a little to think of his hands and the way he could always be so gentle.  
Even from the start when he had been so cold and broken, he still had been gentle with her.  
"Everything seems healthy, you may sit up," Dr. Croft said.  
She did, knowing that next she would be asked to take deep breaths as Dr. Croft felt on her back to see if her breathing was abnormal.  
They went through that process, and as they did she couldn't help but notice how slow her breathing was now.  
It was normal, but it felt abnormal due to all the stress she had been keeping due to this Violet situation.  
"All healthy. When is your next ultrasound?" Dr. Croft asked, as she went to sit back down in front of Hillary.  
"I'll be having one when I am eighteen-weeks pregnant. We had one before just because we couldn't wait to see the baby, but the next one will let us determine the gender of the baby," she explained.  
Of course, Dr. Croft being her doctor, knew this. Hillary herself still remembered how little the baby had been at the eight week ultrasound, it had been so little it had been barely been noticeable.  
That little image of her small child had been what had kept her going in these few stressful weeks ever since she had found out about Violet.  
She wasn't just fighting for herself anymore, she was fighting for her child.  
"Good. I'll put in the prescription for your pills and you can go down to the pharmacy to pick them up," Dr. Croft said motioning to Hillary to follow her out checkup room and to the hall.  
She followed the doctor back into the main waiting room.  
While Dr. Croft filled out the order for her pills, she scheduled another appointment in three weeks, going along with the usual schedule of her checkups.  
"I'll see you next time, Hillary, take care of yourself, and tell Bill I said hello," Dr. Croft said handing her the sheet of her prescription.  
"Of course, I'll see you then," she replied.  
Then she was off in the direction of the pharmacy, going out the winding hall that led back to main hallway of the hospital.  
The pharmacy was located on the upstairs level and because of that she decided to take the elevator.  
While she usually used the stairs, she opted to indulge in the easier legwork of the elevator for once.  
She soon came to regret that decision when the elevator doors opened and she was face to face with a woman with dark hair like the woman who had been haunting her in her nightmares..  


With Cotton in place, the decorations set, and Hillary's colleagues in the break room, everything was in place.  
Roger was on the way with May and he would soon be going to pick up Hillary.  
Everything seemed perfect.  
Even the gnawing feeling he had been experiencing seemed to have disappeared.  
He felt more at ease.  
He had also met many of Hillary's colleagues, some of which seemed suspicious of him due to the way he had stumbled in that day talking to Hillary's boss, Ed about how Hillary needed to drop the case.  
All her colleagues were male, she was the only woman at the law firm.  
That filled him with pride, his pretty baby had always been the smartest person he had ever known.  
All her colleagues did seem nice enough, many of them married and others just passing through until they could get enough experience to work at a more prestigious firm.  
But no other colleague had stood out more than this Gabriel, Hillary's partner on the case.  
He seemed nice enough as well.  
He was handsome with brown eyes, and he remembered how Hillary had said those brown eyes had looked at her fondly.  
He hadn't felt any jealousy or remorse however when he had met the man.  
"Hey you're Hillary's husband right? I'm Gabriel. I'm her partner on the case," the man had said offering Bill his hand to shake.  
He had shaken it in a customary response.  
"Yes, I'm her husband. I teach at the community college not too far from here. It's nice to meet you," he had said.  
This Gabriel was only a few inches taller than himself, and he had seemed warm and friendly.  
"It's great what you're doing here for Hillary. She's been so stressed and under a lot of pressure lately with this case," Gabriel had said.  
The way he had implied it made Bill feel like the other man wanted him to know that he knew the subject of the case and Bill's involvement with it.  
"Yeah, I know. That's why I wanted to get away on our honeymoon for a few days," he had answered, emphasizing the word honeymoon.  
This Gabriel character was so friendly that even when Bill felt as though the man was being passive aggressive, it was hard to tell.  
"That's nice. Yeah, I've had to cheer her up several times while we have been working on this case," Gabriel had said letting the meaning linger before adding, "by telling jokes and stuff."  
"Right," Bill had replied.  
He had noticed how Gabriel had stared at his wedding ring often, as if mesmerized by it.  
He had then excused himself from the other man's presence in order to finish the decorations.  
Now, as he did a walk through and looked for some last minute details, he couldn't understand if he was being rash.  
Was Gabriel really a threat?  
The man gave no indication that he was and he had been nothing but friendly to him.  
It made Bill feel as if he was being needlessly paranoid and he suspected it had to do with Hillary's talk of jealously.  
Sometimes she made him crazy, but in a good way.  
It was very much like when they had first met and she would keep her thoughts to herself, causing him to go insane at wondering what she was thinking.  
But he loved it.  
He was addicted to it.  
He just hoped he was being needlessly paranoid and that Gabriel wasn't becoming addicted to his wife.  


The elevator ride had been awkward.  
She had felt like it had been something out of a movie, riding up to the top floor with this woman. This woman with dark hair, green eyes, and designer clothes.  
She was sure it was the woman she had seen staring at her when she and Bill had gone to buy paint for the nursery.  
She also seemed like the woman that she had seen in New Haven.  
But how could she be sure?  
So she had just stood there in silence until it was the woman who broke the silence.  
"It's such a shame they don't play elevator music anymore," the woman had said.  
"Yeah," Hillary had replied. Elevator music would have made the ride up a whole less awkward.  
"You're pregnant? That is so lovely. I'm so happy for you, your husband must be so glad," the woman had said again.  
She could have just been one of those overly perky strangers who liked to make conversation, but Hillary was sure she had been the same woman she had seen before.  
But what if it was like in the restaurant where she had imagined to see Violet only to find that the woman hadn't been there?  
So she would be polite to this stranger and try not to let her suspicions overcome her.  
"Yes, I'm pregnant. I'm glad you noticed, I'm only a few weeks along. My husband and I can't wait until I'm bigger," she said.  
The woman seemed to take interest in that.  
"That is so lovely. You know I had a child too at one point," she said.  
Her tone had changed and at this, Hillary felt a bit squeamish.  
"Really?" She asked, not knowing what else to say.  
It was incredibly awkward and she was hoping that the elevator would hurry up.  
The pharmacy wasn't that far.  
Maybe it was her paranoia that was making the elevator ride seem longer than what it was.  
"Yes, but I lost him. He and his father were taking from me, and I plan to get them back," she said.  
Finally, the elevator beeped and Hillary quickly got out.  
But she needed to know if she was going crazy.  
"I didn't catch your name," she said to the woman who was still in the elevator.  
"Violet," she answered.  


When he met Hillary in the hospital parking lot, he could tell something was wrong.  
Most people wouldn't notice it, because she masked her emotions so well but these past few years he had come to know her intimately and he knew all her expressions.  
"Hey," he said going up to her all the same, and kissing her quickly on the forehead.  
"Hey," she replied.  
"Did everything go okay? What's this?" he asked grabbing the brown paper bag she had in her hand and looking in it.  
He knew he shouldn't do that, it annoyed her when he got too handsey. In his defense, he was just too impatient.  
She didn't answer, and she didn't need to.  
He saw that the little orange container that held some obvious pills had a fancy word he recognized from college that mean anxiety.  
They were anxiety pills.  
He raised a brow.  
But he didn't say anything else, he just gave her the bag back and took her other hand in his.  
"So it went well?" he asked.  
He didn't want to pressure her or make her feel bad about experiencing anxiety.  
He suspected it was because of the amount of working she was taking on .  
"Yes, Dr. Croft said hello by the way. She also knows about your shenanigans and rummaging through the drawers," she said.  
They came upon Hillary's car now that she had driven to the hospital that morning.  
He held his hand out for the keys but Hillary didn't give them.  
"Why can't I drive?" She asked.  
He rolled his eyes, they had gotten into the habit of arguing over who drove. It was light-fun and nothing serious but he was trying to surprise her so he needed to drive.Plus he had spent the day walking to his destination so driving would be fun.  
"Because babies can't drive and you're holding a baby in you. I'm sure that falls as child abuse or something," he said joking.  
She gave him the keys and laughed as she got into the passenger seat when he unlocked the car.  
He himself got into the car as well, put the keys in the ignition and began to drive.  
"Bill about the pills-" she began.  
But he stopped her.  
"Hillary, you don't have to explain to me. It's fine. Anything that helps you have a smoother pregnancy makes me happy," he said.  
He knew it was partly his fault.  
If he hadn't made the mistake with Violet all those years ago, then they wouldn't be paying the price for it now and she wouldn't be so anxious.  
"But I want to explain it to you. It is the case work, but it's not necessarily the subject matter. I'm just a little overworked, that's all," she said.  
He knew what she was trying to say, she was trying to relieve some of the guilt he felt for putting her through this Violet stuff.  
"Alright. That's fine, pretty baby," he said looking at her for a moment and giving her a small smile.  
He was still amazed by how tender and gentle he could be for her and only for her.  
She smiled back and straightened up a bit.  
She looked lovely in the light blue camisole dress she was wearing.  
She wasn't one for dresses usually, but he knew she loved their comfort and practicality they provided for her growing belly.  
"Bill aren't we going home?" She asked, swerving to look around her shoulder at the street sign they had just passed. It definitely wasn't the way to their house.  
"Nope," he said smiling.  
They came upon the law firm now and Hillary raised her brows at him.  
"Are you trying to take me to work?" She asked, giggling a little.  
He didn't answer and instead went through the motions of parking the car.  
He then got out, and held the door open for her.  
"Bill you're being so mysterious," she said laughing as she took his hand in her own.  
He knew she was humoring him.  
Just as he knew her intimately, she knew him as well.  
And she knew when he was keeping something secret.  
"Just come on," he said and led her into the building.  
It was noticeably empty, as everyone was in the break room.  
As they headed in that direction, he glanced down at her.  
He loved how it had become so natural to look down and see her at his side.  
She was as much apart of him as his own arm was.  
They came upon the break room, and as he swung open the door, they were met with shouts of "Happy Birthday!"  
Everyone was there, Roger, May, and her colleagues.  
He noticed his mother wasn't there and that bothered him.  
But this was Hillary's day and he would let her enjoy it.  
"Wow, thank you," Hillary said obviously slightly embarrassed as they made their way fully into the break room.  
He saw her eyes look around at the colorful decorations which he knew she would love.  
Then when her eyes landed on May, she went and hugged her old law school roommate.  
"Thank you guys," she said, acknowledging the guests again then her blue eyes landed on Bill and mouthed 'I love you,' and those three words were what made surprising her all worth it.  
Bill had outdone himself, she thought.  
She thoroughly enjoyed how Bill had invited everyone they knew.  
She was especially glad about how May had flown out here again.  
Given the scare she had at the hospital, she needed a close friend.  
She had tried to congregate with many of the guests, including her colleagues some of who had brought their wives and kids.  
But it had been May and Cotton who had got the most attention.  
She sat with them now at one of the little tables Bill had set up as they ate some cake.  
Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and the marble colored cake that Bill had ordered.  
It was sweet, and she found it fitting that such a sweet gift had come from such a sweet person.  
"I'm really glad you're here," she told May.  
They had caught up on some more mundane topics but she wanted to talk to May about Violet.  
"I'm glad I'm here too. When Bill called me and offered to pay for the plane ticket, I just couldn't resist," she said.  
She glanced at Bill who was across the room talking to Ed and she smiled.  
Not only had he put Cotton in an adorable cat, but he had brought her best friend to come see her.  
"May, I need to tell you something and it's not easy to talk about," she said.  
"You can tell me anything," her friend said.  
How did she put it all into words?  
It was too much.  
"There's this woman, Bill slept with her once long ago before he met me. She says now that her son is his and that she has been trying to find him for years. It's more complicated, but that's the gist of it. I met her today, Bill doesn't know yet," she said.  
May seemed sympathetic.  
This really was an unprecedented situation.  
"I wouldn't let it bother you. Bill loves you. I could see it in the way he spoke to me and asked me if I would come here for you," May replied.  
"Yes," she replied. Bill did love her but would love be enough?  


The party was lovely and he enjoyed how Hillary had taken it all in, and enjoyed every aspect of it.  
When it had been time for presents, she had been gifted with a new briefcase from Ed, a mug from May, and a turquoise bracelet from him.  
He had remembered how she had mentioned once how she liked turquoise and he had decided to buy it for her.  
There was plenty of refreshments as well and he loved watching her eat slice after slice of pizza.  
They had played games as well, and some of her colleague's children had taken part in 'pin the tale on Cotton.'  
Now, as the party was dying down and he knew they would go home soon to a more romantic evening alone, he searched for Hillary.  
Since she was the center of attention today, she would get swallowed up by the guests and he would have lose her in the break room due to her small stature.  
Then, he saw her.  
She was by the refreshment table pouring herself some more punch.  
He was going to go up to her, but Gabriel beat her to it.  
The man bent down to her ear and began to whisper something to her.  
Bill decided to wait before interrupting because it could have something to do with the case, but Hillary began to laugh and he knew it wasn't.  
That wouldn't have bothered him if it wasn't for the way Gabriel put his hand on Hillary's arm and drew her closer to him, so close it seemed as if he were kissing her ear.  
But Hillary laughed again and this time she blushed.  
He knew it wasn't her fault, she wasn't used to that type of attention.  
But she had only ever blushed for him, and he wanted it to stay that way.  
For the first time in their relationship, he felt what Hillary had called jealously.  
When Gabriel let his hand slide to the small of her back just above her rear end, Bill decided it was time to break the interaction.  
"Hillary we have to go home now," he said. He hated how he sounded like an authoritative asshole, but he couldn't stand how she had blushed for him.  
Hillary turned her head to face him and smiled as though nothing unusual had happened, he suspected in her mind, she hadn't realized Gabriel was flirting with her.  
"Oh okay, why?" She asked, but he simply intertwined his hand with hers and led her along with him.  
On their way out, Bill muttered something to Ed about dropping Cotton off at his mother's house.  
He could feel everyone's confused stares but Hillary smiled and told everyone thanks one last time as he pulled her along with him.  
He still tried to remain gentle because he didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't deal with the burning feeling in his chest.  
He hated how the other man had looked at her and where his hands had lingered, he knew the intention the other man had all too well.  
"Bill why are you acting like this?" She asked as he let go of her hand so she could get into the passenger seat.  
He didn't answer and instead just got into the driver's seat.  
He was going to start the car when he noticed a ruby ring on Hillary's pinky finger.  
"Where did you get that?" He asked. It was authentic jewels and it seemed far too sentimental.  
"Gabriel gave it to me during the party. It's lovely isn't it?" She asked.  
She still seemed so blissfully unaware.  
"Take it off," he said. He wished he could shut up and not feel this way. It was the first time in his life experiencing jealously. Just like it had been his first time experiencing love with her. He had never had a reason to be jealous before her because he had never cared about losing any other women he had been with before. Now this Gabriel seemed to be trying to take Hillary, his pretty baby from him and he didn't take kindly to it.  
"No, why?" She asked.  
He slammed his hand down on the steering wheel.  
"Because it's not appropriate for you to wear jewelry from another man, Hillary," he said.  
"Bill you're being ridiculous it's just a gift. It's not like I'm going to wear it everyday, I just had to right now not to hurt his feelings," she said.  
Typical Hillary, she always thought the best of everyone and didn't want to hurt any feelings.  
But his feelings were going a mile a minute and he felt like there was something clawing at his chest that would not stop.  
"I don't like him. I don't like him touching you," he said.  
She finally seemed to understand.  
"Is that what this is about? The way you rushed me out I thought there was an emergency. I wanted to say bye to May," she complained.  
"She'll be here another day or two," he said off handily.  
"Bill, Gabriel is Italian, that's just his way of being. He touches everyone," she said. He could tell from her voice that she believed what she said.  
But all he knew was that when Gabriel had touched her, that same gnawing feeling and suspicion he had been feeling at the start of the day had come back.  
"I don't care. I don't want him touching you and I don't want him working with you," he said. He knew he was on shaky ground right now, but he couldn't stop it was like word vomit.  
'Bill that's not your decision. There's nothing for you to worry about. Gabriel's just friendly with everyone and I told you about him before, so there's nothing to hide. You have to trust me, and besides I think I was wrong at first. Gabriel flatters everyone and speaks the way he does to me to everyone else," she said.  
The man was friendly there was no denying.  
He was so friendly that he felt like an asshole for going up against the guy.  
But he knew his gut was trying to warn him.  
"He wants to fuck you Hillary, not be your friend. I can see it. I am a man and I know what I am talking about. He wants to fuck you and if he had his chance he would fuck you even though you're carrying my child," he said.  
She sighed and crossed her arms.  
And she was still wearing that stupid ring.  
He reached over to try to force it off but she struggled with him and pushed his hands away.  
"Stop! Okay? I'll do it," she said and at last took it off and put it in the cup holder. "Happy?" She asked, her voice breaking and she turned away from him to look out the window.  
He felt terrible now.  
He didn't want her to cry.  
"Hillary," he called to her, but she ignored him.  
He sighed and turned on the car to take them home.  
It was a silent drive and now having cooled down a little, he regretted his behavior.  
He trusted Hillary, he just didn't trust Gabriel.  
He shouldn't have been so rash with her because she wasn't the problem, Gabriel was.  
He parked the car in the driveway.  
"Hillary," he pleaded again, his voice full of regret.  
At last she looked at him.  
"I'm not some tramp like Bambi or Violet or any of the other women you've been with. I wouldn't betray you like that, and it hurts that you seem to think I would," she said.  
His heart hurt, that's not what he thought at all.  
"I'm sorry. I don't think you would, I know you're not like those other women. I trust you, I just don't trust him," he said. He reached out to caress her hand in his and brought it up to his lips kissing it for comfort. He saw how she melted despite her anger and he knew she was in love with him. He had been so foolish to even act out.  
"You don't have to trust him because you can trust me, and I decide what I want. And I decided long ago that I want you, I only want you, Bill," she said.  
He sighed.  
"I'm sorry, pretty baby," he said, feeling embarrassed for his behavior now.  
"It's okay. You just can't do that all the time Bill," she said. She undid her seat belt and scooted closer to him to cup his cheek in her hand.  
"I'll buy you a nicer ring," he promised.  
She shrugged.  
"You're all I need," she said and kissed him softly.  
When they broke their embrace, he looked at her. She was so beautiful and all his.  
"I'm sorry for making you cry on your birthday," he said.  
"You're the only man who can make me cry, Bill Clinton," she joked. She hugged him and he buried his face in her hair.  
He would try to keep a hold of his suspicions and jealously, but he would also keep an eye on Gabriel, because no matter what Hillary said, he knew there was something off about that man..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for patience with my updating and thank you to everyone who has kept up with this story still. I promise I don't take too long on purpose It's always a matter of circumstance and real life that makes updating as frequently as I want hard to do. I always think about my stories though and those who are waiting for updates so don't think I've forgotten:)


End file.
